Forever Red
by ANARCHY RULES
Summary: A novelisation of the greatest teamup in the franchise. It goes into more detail and covers aspects that the budget and moral guardians did not allow. Expect a massive fight scene at the end. Sequel will follow. Will only update after at least 5 reviews.
1. Space is Cold

CHAPTER ONE

The time seemed to go by quickly. Though he had no way of knowing for sure, he assumed it had been nearly four hours since he had landed on the cratered, rocky surface of Earth's only moon. His eyes were beginning to grow weary. All this time spent staring into his trusty micro binoculars had started to dry out his eyes. What he needed was sleep, or so his body told him. His mind and his heart however, told him otherwise.

He risked a quick moment to tug at the hood of his dark crimson coloured silk robe. It seemed that no matter how hard you tried, no matter how good you got, the icy cold of space still loomed around you.

Sometimes it made him feel like a rookie again, young, naive, and scared.

But he couldn't be scared, not now. This was too important. He'd spent the last three years of his life waiting for this. All those lonely nights on the Megaship, lying awake in bed, contemplating their next move, reviewing attack strategies, fighting the space blues...

All that time away from Ashley...it was all for this moment, this night, this time.

Andros, the Red Space Power Ranger, adjusted the focus of his micro-binoculars. The eyes on the device instantly pulled back, allowing him to view the enormous canyon being dug before him in its entirety. Truly amazing the manpower that still remained in this empire after what should have been its ultimate annihilation.

But that was just it wasn't it? It had no manpower. That was what had given the Machine Empire its edge over all of its foes during its supremacy. The entire army consisted entirely of mechanical beings. Not a human brain, nor human heart among them. There was only the turning of gears, and the clank of steel upon ground.

He focused his binoculars on a pair of the empire's trademark mechanical soldiers, the Cogs, working tirelessly to jack hammer further into the rock they stood upon. Their golden dome heads, and lifeless circular eyes bounced up and down as they continued to work. Dirt, dust, and grime lined their bodies, some a cold steel silver, the rest a brown brick colour. They all walked in the same awkward manner, they all spoke in the same low toned, mechanical voices. Indeed, it was as if they were all one mind, as opposed to several thousand.

Though regardless of their inner workings or appearance, they did appear to be making progress. As they continued to drill away at the rocky surface of the moon, Andros noticed the scaly green skin of what lay beneath, was beginning to come forth.

This was not good at all.

Andros placed the micro-binoculars inside his robe, and looked further down into the canyon. He had to get a closer look. Reaching into the black bag strapped over his shoulder, he pulled out a shiny rectangular device, coloured a bright silver. Fighting the numbness in his bare hands, he pressed the one button on the machine's upper right. Instantly, the front wall of the rectangle split open, revealing a small lens.

Andros placed the device up to his right eye, and using the device, began to record the activities within the canyon as he made his way in further.

"Hey you!" a mechanical voice suddenly called. "What do you think you're doing?"

Andros instantly dropped into a crouch position, flipping the camera into his left hand, and positioning his right hand on the Astro Blaster strapped to his belt. His eyes scanned the area, alert, and prepared for a possible attack...

"I told you! Whether damaged, half power, or full power, we put ALL of our Cogs to use on this dig! No one is to be spared!"

Andros sighed in relief as he spotted the hideous form of General Venjix, pointing and shouting in his dull mechanical voice at Gerrok, a fellow general in his own right.

Gerrok saluted Venjix. "Yes General Venjix, my apologies sir."

Venjix crossed his arms, causing a screeching sound of steel on steel. "We cannot afford any setbacks General Gerrok! We cannot forget the possibility of us being discovered here!" With that, the angry machine turned, and resumed his earlier duties.

"Hmmph," Andros heard Gerrok mutter. "Who could possibly discover us on a worthless moon such as this?"

Andros tiptoed behind a large boulder nearby, and resumed his recording, as if he hadn't seen enough of General Venjix these past three years to know what the evil robot looked like. After assisting the Galaxy Power Rangers in defeating the Psycho Rangers once and for all on Earth, Andros had taken it upon himself to seek out the final remnants of the dreaded Machine Empire. Along with his fellow Space Rangers, Andros had travelled to the planet Gerraria, a desolate, polluted world far beyond Earth's Solar System, which the Machine Empire had once called its headquarters, until the planet could no longer provide the natural resources they needed. Once there, the Rangers discovered General Venjix and his forces had regrouped on Gerraria upon hearing of their ruler King Mondo's destruction. The Rangers engaged the Machine Empire, but were no match for their combined forces. The team had been captured, and placed in a horrid, filthy, abandoned prison facility for nearly one months time, until Venjix and his forces fled the planet, leaving only Sergeant Steelon, and a squad of Cogs to guard the Rangers, and ensure of their demise.

The Space Rangers had easily been able to outsmart the mechanical minds of the Cogs, and escape from their cells. However, without their powers or weapons, they were not nearly as formidable against the Machine Empire. In addition, they had gone without suitable nutrition for an extended period of time, which made them more vulnerable than ever. Yet, even with all the odds stacked against them, the five warriors still waged on against Steelon and his forces.

Ashley had made Andros so proud that day. Even when her own body had turned against her, her cunning spirit refused to die. No one Andros had ever met could match her bravery. For this, and countless other reasons, he loved her with all his heart.

A tear dropped into the dust of the moon. That day, Ashley had found out how a true hero was rewarded: with pain, suffering, and agony.

After that day, Andros had taken his fellow Rangers back to Earth, and fled the planet, breaking up the team, leaving Ashley, T.J., Carlos, and Cassie to live their own lives. He could not bear to stay, and see Ashley suffer the repercussions of that battle….

Wiping his eyes, he shook the thought away, reminding himself of his mission. Ashley's pain, and the pain that Venjix and his forces had caused countless others, would soon be avenged.

Brushing a strand of dark brown hair away from his face, Andros focused the lens on a group of Cogs, who were just starting to uncover what appeared to be the facial area of a large mechanical dragon. He quickly snapped a few selectively placed shots, being careful of where he was positioned, as not to draw attention to himself or what he was doing. He then placed the camera back in the pocket of his robe, and refitted the micro-binoculars to his eyes just in time to see all five generals come into view.

Of the five generals, the first that Andros recognised was General Automon, coloured red, orange, and a dull silver. When Dark Spectre had attacked his home planet of KO-35 almost eight years ago, the evil master had summoned Automon to command a branch of the attacking army. With the Kerovan army and Silver Ranger Zhane at his side, Andros had used his Red Ranger powers to battle the evil General, with the fate of his home hanging in the balance. Though Andros and Automon had never crossed paths in the fight, Zhane had crossed swords with the evil general, and was able to incapacitate him temporarily. Unfortunately, Automon had survived, had remained a commanding force in the Machine Empire.

Across from Automon was General Tezzla, whose white and silver armour shined in the light of the stars, had gained fame as one of only three high officials in the Machine Empire to have female programming, the first two being Queen Machina and Archerina. In some circles, she was actually called "The Robitch". It was a codename that Andros certainly wouldn't argue with. Notorious for her screeching high voice, and constant stubbornness, Tezzla had gained King Mondo's approval by coming up with new horrific ways of torturing human prisoners. Upon winning a battle, she would gather up the remains of her opposing forces and exterminate them as painfully as possible. Though the butt of many masochist jokes in space bars, Tezzla would have been sure to turn their hardy laughs into screams of agony. Andros cringed at the thought.

Venjix's second in command was General Gerrok. Green and silver, with a pair of deadly pincers atop his head, Gerrok had a reputation of being the universe's first "two faced machine". The pincher headed robot was loathed among his peers for constantly playing underhanded political games among the ranks of the Machine Empire. Always in constant contact with King Mondo and General Venjix, Gerrok would put on a good face when in the presence of his superiors, and would always have many a flattering word. When their backs were turned however, Gerrok was a different machine entirely. Constantly boasting of his superior programming and incomparable fighting skills, he would often preach that one day he would control the Machine Empire, and correct the many mistakes made under Mondo's regime. Though as the Empire reformed following Mondo's demise, Gerrok had failed to practice his preaching. But one thing Andros could never deny was that Gerrok, though constantly venting hot air, was as dangerous as any warrior the Machine Empire had to offer.

Then there was General Steelon. Andros' teeth clenched, and his blood boiled as he looked upon the turquoise blue and silver form, of the former Sergeant, who had changed Ashley's life forever, as well as his…..

Finally, Andros' fingers clenched the micro-binoculars a bit tighter as he stared down at the being responsible for all of this. The mechanical mastermind that he'd been chasing for nearly three years, the diabolical General Venjix, wore cold steel silver, lined with pitch-black armour, a large red gem in the centre of his torso. Two antennas sprouted from his domed head. Andros knew his form all too well, and even after all this time, it still sent chills up his spine. One could not go far in a conversation about the Machine Empire without at least hearing a reference to the dreaded General. Throughout his many years of service, no one had the attention of King Mondo's audio receptors that Venjix did. The only exception to this was Prince Gasket, whom Mondo would eventually appoint as his second in command. Though infuriated by his master's decision, Venjix continued to serve King Mondo as his primary attack strategist. Then, years later, when Prince Gasket eloped with Archerina, daughter of Mondo's sworn enemy King Aradon, he was banished from the Empire permanently, and Venjix was given the honour of serving as Mondo's second. Not only did Venjix prove to be a better leader and advisor than Gasket, but he was also personally responsible for a number of key victories that would ultimately lead to the Machine Empire becoming the dominant force that it was. Or at least had been, prior to King Mondo's destruction.

When Venjix discovered the news of King Mondo's demise, the robot swore vengeance on all that was virtuous in the universe, and vowed that the Machine Empire would one day return to dominance. The General would take it upon himself to assume full command of the remnants of the Empire, and began to rebuild King Mondo's great dynasty of evil.

As Andros looked down upon the five Generals standing before the cockpit of the mighty battle machine, he knew that the success or failure of Venjix's quest to return the Machine Empire to its reign of supremacy, would ultimately depend on the outcome of this mission.

The very fate of the universe hung between them…

Staring through his micro-binoculars, Andros kept his focus on General Venjix. Though a fair distance away, he could just barely hear the deep motorised voice of the robot.

"Yes," he said. "We've finally found it. Cogs! Keep digging! Zedd was a fool to leave this buried here! But his loss will be our gain….."

At Venjix's words, Andros saw that the Cogs began to dig at a much more rapid pace. He placed his binoculars down. Overall, the situation was far worse than he'd foreseen. The Machine Empire would have their doomsday device dug up in a matter of hours. There wasn't much time.

Andros placed the binoculars back into his bag, and turned to leave. He had one chance. If he could somehow sneak inside the cockpit, perhaps dressed in a Cog's uniform, and find a way to disable the-

Even as he stumbled over the rocks at his feet, and the stones began to tumble down the rock slide, he cursed himself for being so foolish.

"What's that?" he heard Gerrok shout. But Andros was already moving, his robe flapping with the increased velocity. "Steelon, lets go!"

Andros sucked in the icy cold atmosphere as he rushed to get away. The surface around him exploded and erupted as laser blasts destroyed the moon's rocky ground. He'd been so stupid, making a rookie mistake at such a crucial point in the mission, and now he'd be lucky to get out of here alive, much less get out of firing range to attempt to disable the weapon.

The sound of hoofs brushing and scraping against rock prompted Andros to go against his better judgement, and look back. Horses draped in the insignia of the Machine Empire carried Gerrok and Steelon behind him at an alarming pace. Laser blasts nipped at his heels as Steelon repeatedly shot at him.

There was no way, he knew, that he could outrun horses. And it would only be a matter of time before Venjix sent the Cogs. Andros had no desire to face the wrath of an entire army of mechanical misfits. That, accompanied by haunting memories of interrogation chambers, told him it was time to abort mission, and resort to the contingency plan.

Nearly tripping and falling as one of Steelon's laser blasts pierced his hair, Andros brought his Astro Morpher up to his lips. "Galaxy Glider! Hang ten!" Seconds later, a thin surfboard powered by a small jet thruster whizzed through the air, coming around for a pass in front of Andros.

Undoing his robe, and letting it slip off of him, all the while trying not to let fatigue slow him down, Andros reached for the keypad on his morpher. Daring to take his eyes off the path in front of him, he punched in 3-3-5. His body instantly became engulfed in a bright red light, electricity surging through his body. A split second later, the body of Andros was gone, replaced by a being clad in a bright red suit, with a red helmet masking his face. Through a black visor, he saw his Galaxy Glider soar through the air to intercept him.

Andros morphed into the Red Space Ranger.

The Red Ranger dove into the air, doing a forward somersault that he prayed was timed correctly. He heard Gerrok cry out in fury as his white boots landed on the board, and the thrusters kicked in, sending the Power Ranger flying out into space. In a fit of rage, Gerrok and Steelon continued firing as the form of the intruder continued to get smaller, but to no avail.

As he left the moon behind, the Red Ranger looked back, taking one last glimpse at the Machine Empire, and the shredded moon surface. Under his helmet, Andros breathed a sigh of relief. So much for staying elusive….

As his Galaxy Glider made its way toward the opposite side of the moon, where he'd left his ship, Andros' mind raced. He'd been foolish to think that he could stop the Machine Empire by himself, but was this contingency plan just as foolish? Did he have any chance of actually pulling it off? And even if he did, would it even be able to stop the sheer doom that the Machine Empire had planned for the universe?

As he rocketed into Earth's atmosphere, the Red Ranger knew there was only one way to find out.

It was time to make the call.

There were times when he simply loved to listen.

He would close his eyes, and let the endless array of stimuli carry his mind to wherever it would go. It relaxed him, it calmed his mind, and eased his senses. The world was a beautiful place, he of all people knew that. And what better way to enjoy the life he now lived, then to simply get lost in the endless wonders of God's world.

Today, here, now, at Bulkmeyers, he could hear the sound of children laughing and playing as they frolicked through the pool. Children always made him smile, so sweet, so innocent, and so pure. He had always hoped that what he'd done had inspired at least one child to do something good, and decent with his or her life. It had been one thing to protect the present, but he knew the future was out of his hands. And he was okay with that. He did not fear what he couldn't control.

He opened his eyes, and sat up in his beach chair. He loved these people, he trusted these people. And he knew that these people had trusted him. He would always be proud of the fact that through adversity, he had never let them down. The only concern he did have, was that he could have done more…

He smiled to himself. His thoughts would sometimes wander into the past, back to the days when he and the others would come to blows with monsters, pilot MegaZords, and still make it back in time to finish off that Anatomy project. He'd sometimes look back and think that those were the best days of his life. But no, he knew better. He knew that at his age, his best days were yet to come.

Yet even so, he wouldn't have traded it for anything. Being a Power Ranger, whether Green, White, or Red, had taught him more about life, love, friendship, and overcoming the obstacles than anything else in the world ever could have. And he would always look back upon those days with pride, and a smile on his face.

He slipped on his sunglasses, picked up that day's Angel Grove Courier, and as he brushed his hand through his spiked raven hair, sat back in his beach chair. But those days were over, and he had to remember that.

"Excuse me sir," he recognised the voice of Farcus Bulkmeyer, owner of Bulkmeyers. "You have a phone call."


	2. I'm Carter Grayson Lightspeed Rescue

CHAPTER TWO

Carter turned up the stereo in the Rescue Rover as the open highway stretched out before him. His sandy coloured hair blew in with the rush of the wind. He hadn't been this at ease in a long time. He realised the awkward irony of that, as this was one of the most important assignments he'd ever been given. Nevertheless, quiet times like these were hard to come by. Between his duties with the Mariner Bay Fire Department, as well as his on and off responsibilities to Lightspeed Rescue, Carter rarely had time for himself any more.

But today was a good day for reflection, Carter knew, especially after yesterday.

He reached over to the passenger's seat, and pulled on a pair of dark sunglasses. He let a deep exhale escape through his nostrils. The previous day had been a day filled with revisits to lost memories, and a childhood that Carter often longed to forget. It was like that every year, and would probably always be that way.

Yesterday had been his Father's birthday.

Or rather, it would have been his birthday. If Carter's math wasn't off, he would have been fifty-seven. He smiled at the thought of his Father at middle age. When Carter had known him, he had always been so energetic, and so full of life. If he were alive today, he would probably still be the same bright smiling, tight hugging, joke cracking man that Carter remembered, with the exception of a few grey hairs.

Carter clenched his teeth, and tightened his grip on the wheel as his mind recessed into a place he never enjoyed going. Although it would never truly leave him. The smouldering heat against his skin, the flames dancing all around him, the smell of smoke and burning plaster itching at his nostrils. He remembered how he screamed as he saw his room and all his toys melting away. His Mother had screamed too, pounding on his bedroom door, pleading for her son to still be alive…

Carter and his Mother had survived the fire that night, thanks to the efforts of a heroic fireman. Yet despite the terrifying fire, it would be the words of another fireman speaking to Carter's mother that continued to haunt him to this day.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grayson….but your husband….he didn't make it out."

A loud honk behind him jerked Carter back to the present. Looking down at the speedometer, he saw that he'd let the Rescue Rover slow to twenty miles per hour. He quickly stepped on the pedal.

His Father's birthday had always been a day for Carter and his Mother to get out old photos, and laugh at old memories. She would always tell him how proud he would be of him, of his job as a fireman, and even more so, of his responsibilities as the Red Lightspeed Power Ranger. Of all the lives he'd saved, all the sacrifices he'd made to fight for what he believed in, and to defend what was right.

Carter smiled, he only hoped she was right. Under the guidance of Captain William Mitchell, the very man who had saved he and his mother all those years ago, Carter had been appointed the leader of the Lightspeed Rangers. But it had been the efforts of the entire team combined that had saved the world from Queen Bansheera and her minions.

Since that time, the city of Mariner Bay had been a much safer, quieter place then it had been during Bansheera's reign of terror. Carter had resumed his duties with the Mariner Bay Fire Department, while still attempting to contribute what he could to Lightspeed Rescue. He would occasionally be assigned a "speciality mission", which would require Carter and the others to re harness their powers, and protect the city once more. And while these assignments usually paled in comparison to what the team used to face on a day-to-day basis, Carter had to admit, he never got tired of feeling that rush of adrenaline, as the power surged through him like electricity through an outlet.

As the Rover bounced over a pothole, Carter knew that this was no speciality mission he was on. In fact, it hadn't even come from Lightspeed. Carter had received a phone call at his home just last night. He had never met the man on the other end before, but knew all to well who he was. Carter never thought that he'd actually be speaking to him. That had only occurred in the occasional fantasy.

His voice had been soft and gentle, a comforting sound to hear, considering his legendary status. Yet he had sensed a rock hard core under the surface. Carter shuddered to think what he had sounded like to his foes. "You're presence is requested at the N.A.S.A.D.A. spaceport, just west of down town Angel Grove." He had said, "Are you familiar with it?"

"Y-yes, yes I am." Carter had replied. He rolled his eyes as he remembered how nervous he must have sounded.

"Good, tomorrow then, at twelve noon sharp." Carter had started to say something, but he was cut off. "Also, there is something else I need you to do."

He checked his watch, almost nine o'clock. To some, getting up at six o'clock in the morning was next to impossible. To him, it was a daily routine. As a fireman, he had gotten used to early calls, as well as late calls. The thought that lives just like his Father's were on the line forced him to shake the cobwebs out of his head, and respond to the call of duty.

Yet even so, for a fireman, let alone a Red Ranger, getting up at six a.m. to pick up someone who didn't even know you were coming, seemed a bit indignant.

Carter mentally shrugged the thought off, realising that dignity wasn't always the most important thing. Besides, if the urgent tone in the caller's voice was any indication, this was too serious to think about personal pride.

He pressed his foot on the break as he twisted the wheel slightly to the right, and turned off into the highway exit. Glancing up to his right, Carter saw what looked to be a welcome sign.

He chuckled to himself. What kind of a name was Turtle Cove for a city anyway?

"Look guys," Cole said. "I'm really not interested."

"Aw c'mon man," Max coaxed, patting him on the chest. "It'll be awesome, you'll love it!"

"Yeah," Alyssa added. "Just try it this once. We promise you won't get addicted."

"Please guys," Cole pleaded with them. "Don't do this to me."

"Cole," Danny said. "You're being really stupid, okay? There's nothing wrong with it!"

"You'll thank us later!" Max said.

Cole broke away from his friends, trying one more time to reason with them. "Listen, I just don't think it's for me, okay?"

Max shook his head. "Dude, you're crazy!"

"Yeah," Taylor commented. She opened the box in her arms, and set it on the table. "I mean, they're just donuts."

Cole turned away, crossing his heavily muscled arms, as Max's eyes lit up. His friends, and fellow Power Rangers seemed to attack the box. But Cole knew he was the smarter of the bunch. Since arriving into civilisation from the deep jungles of the Amazon, he had promised himself that he would not allow the temptations of modern society to rob him of the values that the Amazons had instilled within him.

Still, those donuts did look good….

"Mmm, I've got the urge to splurge!" said Max, the youngest of the group. His dark skinned hands were already blemished with frosting. Somewhere along the line, he'd let some of it get into his short, curly black hair. Cole repressed a smile. Though not to be taken lightly, Max did have a tendency to do things that were….well….cute.

Though he would have expected much more from Danny, whose body was arguably more muscled than Cole's. Of the same ethnicity as Max, with gentle eyes behind the round frames of his glasses, Danny never let being the biggest member of the team go to his head. For that, Cole respected him greatly.

Next to Danny, dwarfed by his sheer height and mass, was Alyssa. In many ways, Cole considered her to be the heart of the team. She was as sweet as the donuts she was eating, and possessed a heart of pure gold. Cole had come to love her as a sister.

But what Alyssa had in innocence and kindness, Taylor had in strength and determination. Though her blonde locks were beautiful and enticing, the fiery intensity in her eyes let any enemy know that the former Air Force pilot was not to be taken lightly.

And then there was himself, Cole, the Red Wild Force Power Ranger. Cole was a man who believed in destiny. Growing up as an orphan in the Amazons, the natives had always told Cole that his fate would ultimately lie in the hands of the gods. It was a theory that to this day, Cole still believed. He often wondered about his own destiny. He hoped it had been fate that had brought him here, to Turtle Cove. With the help of his new friends and fellow Rangers, Cole had discovered that his Mother and Father had allegedly been killed not long after his birth. But upon this discovery, Alyssa had offered him an intriguing thought. Cole was alive, regardless of who or what had tried to murder his Mother and Father. If he had survived the attack, then perhaps they had too.

Perhaps they, like him, were searching for a lost piece of their hearts…..

Though the sleepless nights did continue even after Cole's emergence into civilisation, he could take comfort in one thing. The Red Lion Orb, a small red gem which the natives found alongside him, was now being put to it's proper use. Using the Orb, Cole had been able to harness the powers of the Red Lion Power Ranger. Though it wasn't what he had set out to accomplish, Cole found that saving the lives of innocents brought upon a feeling of self gratification like no other. It was a feeling that helped eased the pain and frustration, and the burning question of if, and when.

Cole smiled as his friends gobbled up the remains of the donuts. He just hoped, that wherever his parents were, that he had made them proud.

"Aw man," Max said, licking his fingers. "That's a meal right there."

Taylor smiled at him. "I've got to hand it to you Cole, you've got will power."

Cole grinned back at her. "That's what nineteen years living off fruit and flame cooked meat will do for you." Cole's friends laughed, a sound he never tired of hearing. He reached under the picnic table they sat at, and retrieved a Basketball. "So, you guys ready to teach me how to play yet?"

Now Cole was laughing. He'd never seen four people grow nauseous simultaneously before.

"Excuse me, Cole Evans?"

At the sound of a strange voice, Cole turned to see a young man, presumably only a few years older than him. He wore a red and black jacket, with the words "Lightspeed Rescue" printed across the sleeve. His expression was cold, and all business. His sky blue eyes looked Cole over, as they sat perched above a freckled nose. The sun seemed to change his sandy coloured hair to a shiny gold.

Though he'd never met this man before, Cole had learned to never resist meeting a new person. He started to extend his hand, smiling.

"Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger?"

Cole's smile vanished, replaced by a defensive, yet curious frown.

"How do you know who I am?" Cole asked, trying not so sound too defensive. Who was this strange man? And how had he come to know Cole's most heavily guarded secret?

"I'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue." He replied. He then held up his right wrist, showing Cole the device strapped to it. The markings matched those on his jacket.

"Red Ranger."

Cole's eyes widened. It was a morpher!

"I've been sent to recruit you for a very important mission. The fate of the entire Earth is at stake. We need your help."

"Mission?" Cole asked, puzzled. "What kind of a mission?"

"Who cares?" Max blurted out. "You guys heard the man! The fate of the Earth is at stake!" He pointed to a bright yellow humvee parked on the curb, which Cole hadn't noticed until that moment. "Those your wheels?"

Carter nodded.

"Okay then, let's go!" Max started for the humvee, but Carter placed his fingertips on the younger man's chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Sorry," he said. "But only Cole's presence is requested for this mission."

The Rangers all frowned in confusion. Cole looked at his team mates. He'd never fought alongside anyone else before, let alone on something as important as this. Or at least, as important as Carter was making it sound.

"Mr. Evans," Carter said. "I'm sorry to rush you, but unfortunately, time is a luxury we don't have. I'm going to have to ask that you come with me."

Cole's mind raced. He had no reason to trust this stranger, despite the fact that his claims seemed genuine. Though the fact that he knew his identity made him extremely uneasy. Aside from his team mates, and mentor Princess Shayla, only one individual knew of his status as the Red Ranger. That was the sinister Master Org, but he was gone now...defeated by Cole and the others.

Could Carter be some sort of Org leading Cole into a trap?

But then again, he'd said the fate of the entire Earth was at stake as well. Was the fate of the planet he'd sworn to protect worth the gamble? In his heart, Cole knew the answer, even as he asked the question. He nodded. "Okay."

The left side of Carter's mouth curled into a half smile. "Good, let's go then." He turned and started for his vehicle. Cole followed, turning to give a quick wave to his friends, whose eyes told him to be careful.

He stepped into the humvee, and pulled the door shut. "Your partners seem very nice." Carter commented.

Cole smiled. "Yeah, just be careful when they have donuts."

**Please Review, it means a lot**


	3. NASADA

CHAPTER THREE

Their vehicle was entirely black, like a night sky filled with clouds. The only exception was the pair of bright red sirens perched atop its roof. But that was just the way they liked it. There was nothing fancy about them, or what they did. That was how they did business, it was how they lived their lives.

Or at least, it was how they were supposed to live their lives. For Wes Collins, life wasn't all about business. He often wished his partners in the Silver Guardians would see it that way. Though unfortunately, Silver Hills' own defence and protection agency was primarily made up of charisma impaired, combat obsessed, overly competitive laser brains.

The prevalent one was sitting at the wheel next to him.

"Is this it?" Eric Myers asked in his usual rough, no nonsense tone.

"Yep, looks like it." Replied Wes. That's the N.A.S.A.D.A. logo on that sign isn't it?"

Eric nodded. "This should be interesting."

Eric wasn't so bad though, at least not as bad as he'd used to be. But he'd had his own personal reasons for being the way he was back when Wes had first met him. When they had trained together in prep school, he'd always had something to prove….to someone. To himself? To society? To his peers? Even today, Wes didn't know for sure. Eric wasn't one to talk about his personal life, even after Wes had gotten to know him.

When Wes had worked with a group of time travellers from the year 3000 as the Red Time Force Power Ranger, and Eric had obtained the powers of the Quantum Ranger, he'd been as stubborn and uncooperative as anyone Wes had ever met. It turned out that Eric had always held a grudge against Wes for being born rich (his father was the owner of the Silver Guardians), as opposed to him, who'd grown up 'dirt poor'. Even when Wes offered him friendship, Eric would turn away.

Though the day would come when that all changed. The evil Ransik and his minions took advantage of a series of time holes opening in the sky, sucking various portions of the city into eternal blackness. For their own safety, Wes had forced his fellow Time Force Rangers to return to the year 3000. Thus, he and Eric were the city's only hope.

Bitter, angry, and stubborn, Eric refused to work with Wes. However, when the wounds of battle became too overbearing, Wes forced him to retreat, and tended to his wounds. In return, Eric would later leap in front of a laser blast meant for Wes' father, a move that Wes suspected even surprised Eric himself.

Following Ransik's defeat, Wes' Father offered him a leadership position in the Silver Guardians. Wes agreed, but with one condition: Eric would be his partner. From that day on, the two Rangers began to develop a friendship based on trust, and mutual respect. Though he could sometimes be a cold, rude, and even downright obstinate, Wes was glad to finally have Eric's friendship.

He hoped that deep down, that Eric felt the same way.

The car pulled up to a windowed booth, with the path ahead blocked by a steel bar. Inside the booth was a short, balding man with glasses, wearing a security guard's uniform. Wes handed him a business card from the dashboard.

At first, the guard looked puzzled, but then nodded in recognition of the Silver Guardians insignia. "Wes Collins and Eric Myers?"

Wes nodded.

The guard pressed a small red button on the wall of the booth, raising the bar in front of the vehicle. "You're expected, docking bay 7."

Eric pulled into the empty docking bay, which appeared to be suited for smaller aircraft. Though half of it remained blocked off by a steel door. Eric put the car in park, and the Silver Guardians stepped out.

"Hello?" Wes shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Eric glared at him. "It's empty, wise guy." He leaned against the car. "Let's hope this isn't some sick prank."

Wes rested against the hood. "Didn't sound like a prank, if that guy on the phone was who he said he was."

His partner shook his head. "I don't like this."

Wes grinned. "Easy there partner. Don't go breakin' out the Q-Rex just yet."

Eric cracked a half smile. Wes loved to poke fun at him for his love of the Quantasauras Rex, his own uncanny Zord with amazing combat abilities. He was like a Mother caring for her baby. In an odd way, it was cute. "If you had a Q-Rex, you'd break it out as often as you could."

"You think it could've taken our MegaZord?"

"Please, try five MegaZords."

Wes laughed. "Now that I'd like to see."

"Is that a challenge?"

Wes raised his hands in surrender. "Oh no, I'd never challenge the mighty Quantasauras Rex!"

A cocky grin spread across Eric's face.

"But what about that Yellow Wild Force Ranger? Could she?"

Eric's jaw dropped. "I aught to deck you, you little…"

Wes laughed. "You'd probably let her wipe the streets with the Q-Rex!"

"I swear, I'll fry you Collins…" Eric's hand dropped to his holstered Quantum Defender gun.

Wes clasped his hands together, and got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Awwww, ouw wittew Ewic's in woooooove!"

"You're dead Daddy's boy!"

Eric took off after his partner, but Wes was already on the move. "Hey Eric," he called back to him, "You could be her wild man!"

Suddenly, a laser blast near Wes' feet sent him tumbling to the ground. He looked up to see Eric standing over him, Quantum Defender in hand. "I told you I'd fry you."

Wes held out his hand so he could pull him up. "Not me dead eye, just my boots." Eric looked down to see that Wes' boots were indeed smoking.

But that was just Eric's way of playing, and Wes recognised that. Though he wished he could find a way of playing that was a little less dangerous.

Just then, the Silver Guardians snapped to attention as a shiny red sports car screeched to a halt not five yards from their vehicle….

His was called Venjix. He'd never known another name.

He'd seen the fear in the eyes of the humans when his name was spoken, and he loved it. He loved to watch the pathetic vermin called mankind squirm under his gaze and plea to be spared. Venjix loathed humanity, or anything living for that matter. Living beings were imperfect, they made mistakes, they had flaws.

Machines however, had no such disadvantages. Every cyborg, every robot, every android, every technological device ever assembled, was perfect in every way. If it wasn't, it was tossed aside as garbage.

That was how the universe worked. If you were no longer sufficient, or fit to do your job, your time was up. Whoever was behind you in the proverbial food chain would chew you up, and spit you into the dirt. Venjix knew that humanity had existed for one purpose, to create their own successors, machines. And it was long past due for machines to spit humanity into the dirt.

General Venjix stood upon the surface of Earth's only moon, clenching his mechanical first. But the day of reckoning was coming. The Cogs had now completed the excavation process. The ultimate weapon, abandoned years ago by the foolish Lord Zedd, was now in the hands of the Machine Empire. Soon, Venjix would use its unparalleled power to obliterate the worthless existence of humans.

But that would only be the beginning. One by one, Venjix would use the ultimate weapon to travel from planet to planet, and enslave the universe one world at a time, until the soul purpose of the living was to serve the mechanical, as servants to the mighty Machine Empire.

Venjix's sensory modulators picked up rubble crushing under Gerrok's boots before he even spoke. "General Venjix, it is finished sir, and awaiting your approval."

The evil general nodded, and gave a wave of dismissal to Gerrok. A moment later, he started for their temporary moon base.

When Venjix had assumed command of the Machine Empire, he had ordered the remaining sculpture androids, as well as a fracture of the architectural ones to begin work on a tribute to the one who had once been the high emperor of this tyrannical force. The one who had taught him everything he knew, and made him everything he was today, the one whom Venjix would dedicate his victory in memory of.

He stepped inside the moon base, and marvelled at the Empire's newest creation.

The statue stood precisely fifteen feet high, and was painted gold in its entirety. Moulded in the form of a rotund robot, with a body made to look as if it were wearing a robe. Its face was sculpted to look fierce, intimidating, and above all else, evil. An oversized crown sat atop its head.

General Venjix got down on one steel knee, and bowed his antennaed head.

"In your honour, oh mighty King Mondo, the Machine Empire will annihilate the living once and for all!"

**Please review. It will make updates faster.**


	4. No need for introductions

CHAPTER FOUR

He watched the yellow humvee pull into the docking bay of the N.A.S.A.D.A. spaceport from a distance. They were almost all here now, and soon the time would come.

He adjusted his brown leather jacket, his red button up shirt fitting snugly over his red t shirt, and waited. He'd had many a doubt about this mission since he'd gotten the call at Bulkmeyers. He hadn't lived this life in so long. He'd thought this was all behind him.

And yet, here he was, back again, about to ask a group of Earth's bravest heroes to risk their lives against a force they knew nothing of.

He only wished Jason was here. He hadn't been able to get a hold of his old team mate on the phone, and had left a message on his machine. He only hoped Jason had gotten the message, and was on his way.

He took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car, making his way toward docking bay seven.

This was it…..

"Wes! Eric!" Cole exclaimed, slapping hands with his old acquaintances. They had worked together to stop Master Org and the MutOrgs from terrorising Turtle Cove.

"Cole, it's good to see you again." Wes replied smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well," Eric said. "We got a call, to meet here at the N.A.S.A.D.A. Spaceport."

Cole nodded. "Do you guys know what this is about?" Both men shook their heads in response.

Carter stepped out of the Rescue Rover. "I see you've met the Silver Guardians." He said, nodding to both men. Carter and the Lightspeed Rangers had once worked with the Time Force Rangers to defeat the resurrected demon Vypra.

Carter noticed the red sports car parked five yards away.

"Don't ask us Carter." Wes said. "It's been sitting there for about five minutes now."

He smiled. "Don't worry, it's just the Red Turbo Ranger."

With that, the driver's side door of the vehicle opened, and out stepped a tall, muscular African American man with a shaved head, and friendly eyes. He wore a red short-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He flashed a winning smile to the group.

Carter instantly recognised him from the dossiers in Lightspeed's data banks. "Theodore J Jarvis Johnson."

He shook hands everyone. "Please, just call me T.J."

The group's attention was suddenly diverted by the sound of footsteps. Approaching them was a young man with dark brown hair, lined with golden highlights. He wore a red shirt under and open silver uniformed jacket, with matching silver pants.

"Ah, that would be Andros." T.J. said, recognising the man he'd once worked with as the Blue Space Ranger...until a tragedy had separated them.

Andros came to a halt in front of T.J.. Both men had known that this would happen, that they would once again cross paths. Neither had known what they would say, or what they would do once they saw the other.

Then, T.J. held out his hand. "Hey old buddy."

A few tense seconds passed, as Andros pondered his old team mate's gesture...

Finally, he accepted it. He remained silent, until finally turning to address the group. "Thank you gentlemen for joining us. I know you've all travelled far to get here today, and I am very grateful for your presence in this time of dire need."

Cole was in a state of disbelief. "You guys are all Red Ranges too? That's unbelievable! So…what's going on here anyway?"

"You've been summoned by myself, as well as a veteran Ranger, our leader for this mission." Andros replied.

A sceptical Eric frowned. "Wait, did you say leader?" Wes placed a warning hand on his friend's arm.

Suddenly, a man emerged in the entranceway, is face lost in the light of the afternoon sun. His hands crossed in front of him, he wore a brown leather jacket, and a red T-shirt over a red button up shirt. His raven hair was spiked up. He walked slowly, the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the bay.

T.J. smiled, recognising the man who had chosen him to be the Red Turbo Ranger.

Andros waited silently for his partner, the man he'd been working with for the past two and a half years.

Carter's jaw dropped in awe. He couldn't believe it, it was really him. The man he'd emulated for so long as a Power Ranger.

Wes looked at Eric. "What was that you said about a leader?"

Cole tapped T.J. on the shoulder. "Who's that?"

T.J. patted the younger man on the shoulder. "That my friend, is Tommy Oliver. The guy's a legend in his own time."

For a moment, Tommy simply stood, as the others seemed to stare in awe. His dark eyes were serious, showing determination and strength. Yet they were also calm, and in a sense, soothing to look into. They were the eyes of a man callused by years of battle. His face showed no signs of aging, as he was still young. His form looked to be heavily muscled, yet his posture told them that he was not a man to boast his physique.

Yes, they'd all heard of the legendary Tommy Oliver, a former Green, White, and twice Red Power Ranger. In what he'd done for the world, this man had set the standard for what it meant to be a Power Ranger, to serve mankind, and fight for the everlasting cause of virtue.

And now he stood before them.

Tommy took a deep breath through his nose, and began. "Thank you gentlemen for coming on such short notice. I wish I could be meeting you under more pleasant circumstances."

"So what's going on?" Wes asked, repeating the question on his mind, as well as the others. "Your call sounded urgent."

He sighed. "I was hoping this day would never come." He gestured toward his partner. "Andros has recently tracked down the remains of the evil Machine Empire, an army of mechanical monsters, bent on conquering the universe."

Carter's eyes widened. "But I thought you and the Zeo Rangers defeated them years ago!"

"And what was left," Wes continued. "Wasn't it destroyed after the invasion of Earth a few years back?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, their leader King Mondo, as well as the rest of the royal family, perished on the planet Triforia in that same battle. But evidently some of their generals managed to survive.

"They've been hiding out all these years, presumably in the darkest corners of the universe. But now, it seems they've finally regrouped their forces, and at this very moment, are amassing on the moon, resurrecting a forgotten yet uncanny force of destruction. The evidence gathered by Andros suggests that they are preparing to invade the Earth, possibly within the next 48 hours.

"You have all been gathered here because each of you have led your respective teams to victory over the forces of evil in the past. You are here because you are the best at what you do. Andros and I cannot face the Machine Empire alone. But we've gathered you here hope that we can persuade you to join us in our mission to the moon, to stop them once and for all. Together, we can save the Earth, and take one step closer to bringing peace and prosperity to the universe."

Tommy bowed his head, staring at the ground for a moment. "But of course, as always, there is a danger to what we do. I cannot guarantee that we will succeed, or that we will even return to Earth alive. I can't force any of you to come."

He looked up again. "I can only humbly ask that you help us. From one Ranger, to another…."

The group was once again silent, each man comprehending the words of this legendary figure.

Finally, Cole stepped forward. "Listen, I don't know much about space, the moon, or this Machine Empire…."

Tommy nodded, realising what Cole was about to say.

"….But I will go wherever I must to protect the Earth."

The veteran Ranger smiled in surprise. He hadn't expected the young man to agree.

Wes looked at Eric, who gave him an affirmative nod. "The same goes for us." He said.

"Count me in." Carter added.

"It's not even a question." T.J. said, rounding out the team.

Tommy looked at Andros, who smiled. Neither man could believe what they were hearing. These five men, all but T.J. having never met Tommy and Andros, had agreed to place their very lives on the line, for the fate of the Earth.

Tommy smiled. Of course, he remembered, that's what being a Power Ranger is all about. "My friends, I am in awe of your bravery and generosity. You are all true Power Rangers."

"But wait…" Cole said, stepping forward. "How are we supposed to get to the moon to stop them?"

Andros reached into his back pocket, and removed a small remote with a red button in its centre. "In this." Pointing it at the enormous steel garage door behind the group, and pressed the button. The door instantly began to rise, revealing a gigantic spaceship. Circular in it's body, with the exception of its massive nose, which faced the seven men. The ship was mostly blue and silver, except for a set of red fins on its rear side. An entrance ramp protruded from the ship's base, welcoming the Rangers inside. As the bay's overhead lights flickered to life, the ship glistened in all its glory.

Flabbergasted by this all too familiar site, T.J. looked to Andros. "My god….is that?"

Andros nodded, and approached the helm of the ship, facing the Rangers. "I present the Astro Megaship Mark II, almost an exact replica of the original Astro Megaship. Fresh off the shipyards of KO-35, the fastest spaceship in the galaxy."

Tommy looked to the group. "Okay guys," he said. "Lets do this." With those words, the seven men started for the entrance ramp.

"Wait," Andros said abruptly, brought the group to a halt. "Wasn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth?"

Tommy stopped in his tracks and sighed, realising that his old friend had let him down. He turned to face his partner. "I was hoping he'd show up, but I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him."

Andros nodded, unable to ignore the disappointment in his friend's eyes.

As the Rangers, continued up the ramp, and into the Megaship, Cole suddenly stopped, bumping into Eric.

"Hey!" Eric cried. "What's the big idea?"

Cole placed his index and middle fingers to his ear. "Do you guys hear that?" All eight men were silent, listening to the sound of the wind blowing outside.

Through the wind, the dull hum of an engine was just barely audible.

Tommy's lips curled into a small grin.

The seven men moved quickly outside the bay, shielding their eyes from the sun, glancing down the horizon as the humming sound grew louder. In the distance, was a man clad entirely in black, riding a motorcycle. His face was masked by the dark helmet he wore. His vehicle grew closer by the second….

Andros nudged Tommy. "Who's this?"

Tommy looked at his partner. "I think I have an idea."

Finally, the bike came to a stop in front of the seven men. The stranger placed the kickstand down, and pulled his leg over the vehicle. His helmet turned from left to right, as he seemed to look over the group standing before him. Then, his hands moved up toward his helmet.

Tommy smiled in recognition of his old friend and team mate. His short black hair, and boyish eyes were unmistakable. And he still hand that chubby cheeked grin that Tommy remembered.

"Jason…." he whispered to himself.

Jason eyed his old friend, and reflected the smile back at him. "You guys weren't gonna do this without me were you?"

Tommy chuckled. "Rangers, this is Jason Lee Scott. Years ago, he was the first man to ever morph into a Red Ranger on Earth.."

Taking his eyes from Tommy, Jason made his way over to the other side of the line, looking over each Ranger one by one. He noticed the young man in the headband seemed to stand unusually straight, obviously nervous.

Jason approached him. "So you must be the new guy." he said with a nod.

Cole quickly wiped his hand across the leg of his jeans before holding it out to the veteran Ranger. "Hi sir, I'm Cole."

He smiled and patted him on the arm. "Good."

As Cole checked to make sure there was nothing wrong with his hand, Jason started to walk down the line, once again eyeing each Ranger. "I recognise…some of you guys." he said. Finally, he reached Wes, and couldn't help but grin. "Some more than others."

Wes shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it." he said in awe. "Is it really you?"

Jason patted himself on the torso. "I hope so."

Wes laughed, still in a state of disbelief. It had been just over a year ago that he and the Time Force Rangers had travelled back to the year 1994, and helped Jason and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers battle both Ransik, and Rita Repulsa. "You look great Jason."

He smiled, and slapped hands with Wes. "Right response." he said with a wink. Then, he looked to the next man in line. "Eric."

The Quantum Ranger nodded back. "Hello Jason."

"How's the Q-Rex doing?"

"Very well thank you."

"Good to hear."

Jason then looked to Tommy. For a moment, the two men just stood there. There had once been a time when they had been partners, best friends, brothers. Each man had risked his life for the other, whether it had been Jason going into Rita Repulsa's dark dimension to save Tommy's Green Ranger powers, or Tommy choosing Jason to be the Gold Zeo Ranger. The two men had formed a bond tighter than any other they'd ever known, based upon trust, respect, friendship, even love.

Tommy shook his head, still smiling. "I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all."

Jason chuckled. "You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original Red Ranger did you?"

The two men slapped hands, and then shared a hug.

"Alright then," Andros said. "Lets go."

Then, together, the eight Power Rangers made their way toward the Astro Megaship Mark II, preparing to embark on what might be the journey of a lifetime….

…or their final downfall.

**Please review, it keeps me writing**


	5. This place looks familiar

CHAPTER FIVE

"Alpha 7," Andros called, bringing the short Alpha android shuffling toward the pilot's console. "I'm setting the ship on autopilot. We've got a course set for the moon. We'll be settling in a quadrant just outside it's atmosphere, so that we can avoid detection. There's no doubt Venjix has set up sensors of every kind to avoid interference."

The android nodded. "Very well then Andros. And please, just call me Alpha."

Andros almost smiled. It was difficult to simply call the robot 'Alpha', as he'd once called another android that name. "Sorry Alpha."

The robot nodded its domed head, and then turned for the bridge exit. "Now, let's see if those maintenance bots have tidied up the eatery yet. La de dee de dee…."

Andros shook his head, a bit bewildered by a robot that hummed.

He stepped down from the pilot's console, enjoying a moment of peace and quiet aboard his brand new ship. The Astro Megaship Mark II still had that metallic "fresh off the yards" smell, as was common for a craft on its maiden voyage. Though Andros imagined it would be gone by the time it returned to KO-35.

If it returned to KO-35….

"D.E.C.A.," he said aloud to the ship's computer, which was linked to an voice-activated intercom. "Status report."

The female programmed voice responded instantly. "The rear port stabiliser is still holding. All other systems are currently operational."

Andros sighed. That stabiliser had suddenly gone from green to orange on the trip from the moon to the spaceport. It wasn't often that the technicians back home installed faulty stabilisers, or faulty anything for that matter. He'd already made a mental note to speak to someone about it the next chance he got.

"D.E.C.A.,"

Andros jumped at the sound of a new, yet familiar voice in the room. "Continue monitoring progression of both rear stabilisers, and continue with hourly updates."

It was him.

"You're not losing your touch, are you Captain Kirk?"

"I was going to do that in a minute." Andros replied turning away from the visitor, pretending to fidget with one of the monitors.

T.J. shook his head. "You know, you can pass off some of these jobs to me if you want. No reason you should have to hold the entire ship together by yourself when you've got an experienced shipmate on board."

For a moment, Andros' mind clicked back to the days when T.J. had been the Blue Space Ranger, and his unofficial second in command on the original Astro Megaship. They'd had so many great times together, travelling the universe, fighting as a team along with Zhane, Carlos, Cassie…..

…and Ashley.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

T.J. frowned, surprised. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've got an Alpha android helping me. You should just relax before we get there."

T.J. sat down in the Captains seat, as Andros continued to avoid eye contact with him. "So….how've you been old buddy? It's been a long time."

"Yeah….I guess it has."

The other man smiled. "You know, it wouldn't have killed you to swing by home once and awhile. We've missed you."

Andros' brown eyes glanced over to his old friend. "I go back to KO-35 every once and awhile."

T.J. rolled his eyes "You know that's not what I mean."

"Oh."

"Andros, listen-"

"So...how are things on Earth?" he interrupted. It wasn't as much a question, as an attempt to change the subject.

Although, deep down, part of him was curious...

T.J. sighed, trying not to let his frustration show. "They're good. Carlos is hoping to get a spot in the pros. You should see him on that soccer field, he's incredible."

"That's good."

"Cassie's trying to strike up a deal with an agent, you know, get her singing career off the ground."

He still wouldn't look T.J. in the face. A series of long, strenuous seconds passed.

"Oh," T.J. finally said. "And Ashley's doing good too. She's in law school right now. You know, she never mentioned anything about being a lawyer, but now that she's in that school, she'll argue with you about anything."

Andros' blood bubbled. He'd been afraid of this...

"She...she still talks about you sometimes." he continued. Something in his voice suggested it wasn't easy for him either. "She goes on the occasional date, but hasn't really had a serious man in her life since...well, you know."

Leaning against the wall, pretending to fidget with one of the panels, Andros' teeth began to grind.

Leaning back in the Captain's seat, T.J. crossed his arms nonchalantly. "The four of us have started talking a lot more. Whenever Ashley gets back from one of those dates, she always tells us about them. But somehow, it always comes back to you."

He struggled to fight back the tears itching at the back of his eyes.

"Why that is I don't know. I guess she just never really forgot about you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

Andros turned his bloodshot eyes back at T.J.. "I said, why are you doing this?"

T.J. stood up in his seat, and leaned against the console. "Because it's something that needs to be discussed. Not just with me, but with everybody."

The Kerovan exhaled, the air hissing between his teeth. "You should mind your own business T.J.."

"Do you ever miss her?"

The muscles in his face tightened. "I said, mind-"

"Andros," he interrupted. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all could see how much you loved her."

With that, the Kerovan burst away from the wall, and made his way for the view port, still not looking at T.J.. For a moment, he let the statement hang...

"What has that got to do with anything?"

T.J. shrugged "It's just a simple question. Do you, or don't you?"

Staring out into the blackness of space, Andros' hands clenched around the edges of the window. He could feel the it burning in the pit of his belly. Slowly but surely, his emotional shell was cracking. He could feel it like a blade pushing itself through his sternum...

Finally, he turned to look at his friend. "Every day."

As tears began to stream down Andros' face, T.J. touched him on the shoulder. "Hey," he said, trying to act surprised. "What's wrong buddy?"

He jerked his shoulder away from T.J.'s hand. "Don't act like you don't know."

T.J. leaned against the Captain's console. He'd paved him into a corner now. "She still loves you Andros."

Andros rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Please….don't say that."

"After this is all over, you should stay on Earth with us, at least for awhile. She's…..not the same any more."

Finally, Andros snapped. He let one of his fists fly into one of the control panels lining the wall shooting sparks through the air. "Of course she's not the same any more!" he screamed. "Do you think I forgot?"

T.J. held up his hands, trying to calm his friend down. "Whoa whoa, just take it easy! I didn't mean to-"

"What does it matter now?" Andros interrupted, leaning against the panel he'd just destroyed. It's over and done with! You've all moved on. I've moved on."

"Do you really believe that?"

The Kerovan crossed his arms, saying nothing.

"I don't understand Andros. She doesn't understand. I don't think any of us have ever made sense of it all. Believe me, if we could understand why you left, it would be a lot easier on us. But what's even harder to comprehend, is why you can't just come back? Why can't you forgive yourself? It's not like she ever blamed you."

He shook his head, turning away to look back out the view port. "You can't understand T.J., and be grateful that you can't understand. You don't want to know what it's like to live every day of your life, knowing that you took everything away from the one you love. You can't understand the burden, the weight I carry on my back everyday.

There are days when I can't even lift myself out of bed in the morning. Days when I can't look at myself in the mirror, and see myself alive, and in the state I'm in."

He stared out into the starry abyss. "But this is my life...this is the choice I've made..."

Andros' head sunk, as he realised he was travelling back to Gerraria, almost four years ago. He closed his tear soaked eyes, as he began to see it all…..

His battle with Sergeant Steelon…..

His Spiral Sabre crossing with Steelon's gigantic steel hammer, feeling the weight of the weapon twist his wrist back.

He saw the sabre ly from his hand….

He felt the sick thud of the hammer crashing into his stomach, the air rushing out of him. His body curling into a ball on the ground as Steelon raised the hammer into the air.

Suddenly, the Yellow Space Ranger shouted his name. She flew through the air, kicking the evil Sergeant's body to the ground.

"Ashley, no!"

He saw her weapons fly from her hands.

Oddly enough, she hadn't screamed as the hammer smashed across her face, sending fractured pieces of her helmet flying through the air.

"Nooooo!" he'd shouted, as her morphing powers failed. There'd been tears in his eyes then too.

Then he heard it. That sick, blood freezing sound of the hammer coming down on Ashley's back. That sick snapping sound….

And then, the sound that he'd heard every day since then. The sound that haunted him like a vengeful ghost. That scream, that horrid scream. He'd never heard anyone scream like that before, not even when his home had been invaded. He'd never heard a single scream say so many things at once.

"Andros, help me!"

"Andros do something!"

"Andros how could you do this to me?"

And then, the worst one of them all: "Andros! I love you!"

He stared out into the blackness of space. It was empty, like the void in his heart. Ashley Hammond, the love of his life, was in a wheelchair. And it was all his fault….

He whirled around to face T.J.. "Don't you understand? It's my fault! It's my fault her legs are gone! My fault she suffers like she does! My fault she'll never-"

Suddenly, T.J. grabbed Andros by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.

"Ashley _will_ walk again. Don't you ever say anything like that in front of me again. Do you understand?"

Andros stared into T.J.'s eyes. They left no room for doubt. It wasn't wishful thinking, he was stating a fact. Or at least, the facts as he saw them.

He let out a shaky exhale. "Does she still….does she still have to go to…..therapy?"

T.J. relaxed his arms, letting Andros go. "Yes."

Free of his friend's grip, he let his body sink down to a sitting position on the floor. He knew that seeing T.J. would make the pain worse. He'd planned to form a protective shell around himself, a callus to prevent the memories from coming back. But now, that shell had been shattered. He hadn't planned to expose himself to his old team mate like this.

And yet, it was happening, here and now.

"But…do you understand?" he asked, looking up at him. "Do you understand why I can't go back? I can't bare to look at her, and see her in that chair. Could you T.J.? Could you go back and face someone you yourself crippled? Especially someone you'd come to love and care for with every fibre in your body?"

T.J. let out a slow exhale. "You're right Andros, I guess I can't understand."

Andros wiped a tear with his sleeve, and dropped his head down across his forearms.

"But there is one thing I do understand. She is suffering Andros. But it's not because of the damn wheelchair."

He lifted his head up.

"It's because the man she loves is light years away from her. She has to live every day not knowing if she'll ever see you again. And I guarantee you that hurts her a hell of a lot more than her back does.

"I'm not kidding when I say Ashley will walk again someday. When she's in therapy, you can see the fire in her eyes. It's that same fire that fuelled her when she was a Power Ranger. The same fire that made her attack Steelon that day. And when you see that look in someone's eyes, it doesn't matter what stands in front of them. Because it always wins Andros. The fire consumes everything in it's path."

Andros opened his mouth to say something-

"But, she's not going to wait for you forever. Do you know how many guys there are out there who would love to be in your position?" He pointed to the view port, in the direction of Earth. "There's a beautiful, smart, kind, intelligent young woman on that planet, who loves you, and misses you every day of her life, just like you miss her. But a person can only suffer for so long. And after four years, she's starting to lose faith in you Andros. She's beginning to lose faith that you'll ever come back for her."

He stared down at the Kerovan. "She doesn't deserve that Andros."

T.J. turned away from Andros, and started for the door. Stopping in the doorway, he turned to look at his old partner one more time.

"And neither do you."

As T.J.'s footsteps echoed down the halls, Andros pushed himself up, and slumped down into the Captain's seat. He watched the moon grow larger in the view port….

**Review**


	6. Two and a Half Rangers

**The link to the story about the war on Mirinoi is on my profile. Have a look and let me know what you think in your reviews.**

CHAPTER SIX

"Excuse me sir, is there something I can help you with?"

Tommy shook his head, hastily. Apparently the android had noticed his staring at him. "No, uh, of course not."

The android nodded its domed head, and returned to work.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

The robot looked back to him. "My name is Alpha 7. I am the latest in a long line of Alpha androids. Have you ever seen one?"

Tommy grinned, remembering his old robot buddies, Alpha 6, and even more so Alpha 5. Alpha 7's body resembled theirs quite closely. Its head was horizontally disc shaped, with the crown curving upward. Its body was short and pudgy, yet clean and shiny as ever. In the centre of its torso was a bright yellow lightning bolt, the trademark of the Alpha android series.

"I think I saw one once." Tommy replied. "I'm not sure though. It might have been a Beta android."

"Well," Alpha replied. "I assure you that the Alpha android series is among the most useful of the cybernetic assistance groups in the universe! In fact-"

Tommy kept a half ear open to what the robot was saying, as his eyes scanned the Megaship's eatery. He'd been taken aback when Andros told him they'd be travelling to the moon by spaceship, as opposed to teleporting there the way he and the Rangers used to do. Tommy was no rookie to space travel, but he knew nothing about all these space gizmos. He was a leader, he knew, and a fighter, but never a technical whiz.

"Now if you'll excuse me," the robot continued. I must attend to the damaged rear stabiliser." Alpha shuffled toward the eatery door, but jumped as it opened prematurely.

"Oh," Alpha said. "Hello sir."

"Alpha?" he heard Jason exclaim. "Is that you?"

Alpha nodded. "Why yes! I am Alpha 7, the latest in a long-"

"Ahem," Tommy coughed, calling for his friend's attention. "Long story Jay."

Jason nodded, and patted the android on its domed head. The visitor stepped inside, and stood across from the table at which Tommy sat. The raven-haired man picked at the salad in front of him, smiling up at his old friend and partner.

He pushed himself out of his chair, and walked over to the coffee machine on the nearby counter. "Have a seat."

Jason accepted the invitation, but Tommy noticed that he seemed to be fixated on his actions. As if he were doing something unusual….

Tommy stirred the coffee in his Styrofoam cup, and sat back down. For a few seconds, nothing was said, as the two men simply smiled, caught up in the moment.

"It's good to see you Jason." Tommy finally said.

Jason nodded. "Hey bro, you know I've always got your back. Even if you have done a lousy job of keeping in touch."

Tommy shrugged. "You know me right?"

"Yep, I definitely do."

He smiled, and took a sip from his cup.

Suddenly, Jason's expression changed. "For example, I know you never drink caffeine-"

With the cup still at his lips, Tommy's eyes met Jason's.

"-unless you've got something on your mind."

Tommy shuffled his brown shoes on the floor. "Is it that obvious?"

Jason grinned. "Not to them. When they look at you, they're too in awe of the legendary Tommy Oliver to see anything like that."

Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. "So you're not impressed by my 'legendary status' huh?"

He shrugged. "It's not that. It's just that when I look at you, I can still see the Green Ranger."

Tommy glanced down at the floor. "I don't know, I mean, it's all just happening so fast."

"What is?"

"All this. It's like déjà vu, only it's hitting you so fast, it kind of freaks me out.

Jason nodded. "That crossed my mind too. But I thought you kind of stayed in the game? I mean, what about this whole thing with Andros?"

Tommy shrugged. "I advised him on the battle tactics of the Machine Empire. He figured if anybody could get him some insight into what was going on in those rusty little brains of theirs, it was me. There was never any real work involved on my part."

Jason popped a stick of gum into his mouth, and cocked his right eyebrow. "Are you scared?"

Tommy shook his head. "No."

"Good."

"Are you?"

The left side of Jason's mouth curled into a half smiled. "Maybe a little."

"Me too."

Jason laughed.

"So, you think we'll be able to do this again?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Jason said. "A couple of old timers like us?"

The other man laughed. "Yeah."

"We'll do alright." Jason said, nodding assuringly.

Tommy nodded back. Seeing Jason again gave him a renewed reassurance that he hadn't had before. They both had so much in common, and had experienced so much together as Power Rangers. Knowing Jason was a bit unsure of himself too, lifted a weight from Tommy's shoulders.

"So…." He asked. "Do you ever miss it?"

Jason seemed to gaze off into space for a moment, and then return. "Occasionally."

"I don't think about it as much as I used to." Tommy replied.

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Well, the way I see it, if you get stuck in the past, what kind of future could you possibly have?"

Jason nodded. "That's true."

"Hey," Tommy said. "How's Emily doing?"

He grinned. "Well, does the fact that she's pregnant say anything?"

Tommy's eyes widened. "No way…."

"Yep." Jason said. She's about seven months along."

The other man blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Man, that's amazing! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Jason smiled. "She wants to be surprised. Personally, I think that idea sucks."

He laughed. "Boy, imagine that. A little Red Ranger running around the house in dipers!"

"Yeah, who'd a thought huh?"

"Hey," Tommy said, his mood suddenly changing. "Did you ever tell her?"

"About this?"

Tommy nodded.

Jason seemed hesitant for a moment, as if he were thinking about his answer. "Yeah, I did tell her. Once it started to get serious, it got to the point where I couldn't keep it from her any more. I mean, it was such a huge part of my life. How can you keep something like that from someone you're so close to? Especially your wife?"

"How did she react?" he asked.

"Well, surprised, naturally." Jason replied. "She had a lot of questions, that's for sure. It didn't really change our relationship all that much. I think she just sees it as kind of a part time job I had during High School."

Tommy laughed. "Part time? I don't think so."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Did you ever tell her about me, or the others?"

Jason shook his head. "No. But even if I did, she would respect your secret. I know she used to think about it a lot, but it's not like that any more. There are times when I think she completely forgets about it. I think I told her at just the right time, when she'd grown to love me and respect me for who I am. If I'd told her too soon, then she'd basically be dating me because I had been a Power Ranger."

Tommy grinned, shaking his head at his old friend. "That's pretty incredible bro."

He smiled back at his friend. "What about you? How's the wife-"

Suddenly, Jason was cut off by D.E.C.A.'s voice over the intercom. "Tommy Oliver, please report to the ready room. Repeat, Tommy Oliver to the ready room."

Tommy pushed himself up from the chair. "That's probably Alpha. I asked him to help me prep for the mission briefing. I guess he's finished with that stabiliser."

"Hey bro," the other man said. "Meet up with me later. We've got some more catching up to do."

Tommy held out his hand for Jason to slap. "You bet bro. Mission briefing in 45 minutes."

Jason accepted the gesture. "I'll be there."

Then, as Tommy started to walk away, Jason called back to him. "Hey," he called. "What about your coffee?"

Tommy looked back at his old friend. "Hey man, I don't drink caffeine." He smiled. "You obviously don't know me at all."

Ducked behind the corner of one of the Megaship's many turns, Cole watched Tommy walk out of the eatery. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten a bit. This was his chance to approach Jason, and make up for the fool he'd made of himself back at the spaceport.

Okay, he thought to himself, he'd survived a childhood in the Amazon, he was the leader of the Wild Force Rangers, and he had his very own Lion Wild Zord. Impressing another Ranger would be easy!

Cole swaggered toward the door, mentally coaching himself. So what if he was the original Red Ranger? Big deal! So what if he had bigger muscles? Big whoop! And the fact that Cole had acted like a total idiot in front of him at the spaceport? Whoopdee doo!

He was just a person after all...

The door to the eatery slid open, and Cole stepped in. Jason was seated at a table eating a sandwich. He looked up, and waved his hand in greeting. "Hey rookie."

Cole put a smile on his brightest, friendliest smile. "Hey Jason!" He decided that his first goal would be to make Jason stop calling him 'rookie'. Despite the fact that he had the least experience of any of the other Rangers, he didn't exactly consider himself a novice.

He pulled out the chair across from the veteran Ranger, and sat down. "So, how are you Jason?" he asked, trying to be as open, and approachable as possible.

"I'm good kid," he replied.

"Uh, my name's Cole….."

Jason looked up from his plate, with a small grin on his face.

Cole put on his big smile again, and nodded. He popped the next question, in a series that he'd rehearsed over and over again. "So how does it feel to be back in action?"

"Not bad." He replied. "By the way, nice headband."

Cole laughed. "Thank you."

"Very Woodstock. I'm liking it."

Cole frowned in confusion for a moment, but then suddenly, his smile was back as he nodded in recognition. "Oh yeah! I love Woodstock! And Snoopy, and Charlie Brown, and all the others! They're really funny!"

Jason stopped chewing, and seemed to stare at Cole for a few moments. The young man's hands suddenly felt clammy. Had he said something wrong?

He clenched the seat of the chair, and blurted out his next question. "So, um….where are you from?"

"Angel Grove." He replied. "It's a beautiful place, it's got great suburbs, a nice city, everything you'd ever want in a home. What about you?" He picked up his can of soda and took a sip.

Cole's stomach tightened. He hadn't counted on Jason asking that question! There was no way he could tell him where he was really from. The veteran Ranger would be disgusted and look down on him as a savage! His mind raced for a location….

"Oh…..um…I'm from…uh…Neptune!"

Jason instantly spit the soda out across the table, nearly soaking Cole. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Uh….Neptune. That's right. Neptune City! Have you heard of it?"

"Apparently not." Jason answered.

"Oh, you should come down sometime! It's the most beautiful place you'll ever see! It's a wonderful city, with great…um…" Cole looked down at Jason's plate. "…sandwiches!"

Jason cocked his right eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Cole felt the sweat soak the back of his neck. "Oh yeah! The best antelope sandwiches you'll ever have!"

"Antelope?"

"Oh yeah, it's great! I used to eat it all the time when I was a kid." Cole smiled. At least now he was talking about something he knew about. "Though your hands get a little messy. You've got to be careful about getting the blood on your hands."

Jason grimaced. "Sounds tasty." He took a sip from his soda can, but couldn't help but dribble a bit down his chin.

Alarmed, Cole quickly pushed himself out of his chair, and grabbed a napkin. Before the veteran Ranger could reach for his, Cole was already dabbing Jason's chin with his own napkin.

"What are you doing?" Jason cried, swatting Cole's hand away.

"Oh, I uh…" Cole stammered, speechless.

"Listen rookie," Jason exclaimed. "You seem like a nice kid, and I'm sure you're good at what you do. But until we get down there, just stay away from me okay?"

Jason shoved himself up and stormed out of the eatery, leaving Cole alone, napkin in hand. The Red Wild Force Ranger forced down the tears behind his eyes. He was doomed from the start. Now it was even worse.

And to top it all off, the corners of his mouth were sore from smiling so big….


	7. Serpentera

**Red tornado, Tommy is married to Kat. Since she was his last girlfriend in the show, she is the most likely choice even though I kind of prefer Kimberly**

**By the way, my story about Leo's involvement in the war on Mirinoi is up. It goes with this story so could anyone reading this look at it? It is called the Enemy Within. It is on my profile and it is also rated M**

**Enjoy...**

**And review**

CHAPTER SEVEN

They were an image of unadulterated beauty, a sight that sent ripples of joy through the emotion chip of General Venjix. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them assembled in masses like this. In fact, he'd seem them gathered in far greater numbers.

But this time it was different.

This time they were his.

The Cogs, even when shielded from the light of the stars by the roof of the moon base, seemed to glimmer before him, like a brand new blaster, or a freshly polished sword. He marveled at the sight of his grand army.

And now, as he faced them, perched on a podium alongside his fellow generals, they were silent. Not even the sound of a creaking joint, or a turning gear, just their stone cold faces, etched into their golden dome heads, starting up at him. Reaching up to his throat, he turned his voice modulator up to full blast, and began.

"Ah yes, my might Cogs! As your leader and future ruler of the universe, I commend you for you efforts in retrieving our new ultimate weapon! Without you, the mighty Machine Empire would cease to exist!"

In response, the mechanical soldiers began a slow, emotionless clap. It was their only method of showing enthusiasm.

"I know that your joints are rusty, and your insides are filled with dust and grime. But fear not!" Venjix slammed his robotic first on to the podium. "Once we have conquered the vermin infested planet of Earth, each of you will have a team of humans assigned to tend to your every need! We all will! Our empire will rise from the ashes, and ignite into a blazing inferno that will consume all the living! "

The dull clapping continued.

"Ever since the tragic loss of our leader, the glorious King Mondo, we have been forced to wander the universe in hiding. But no more!"

He flung his mechanical arm forward, pointing behind the Cogs toward their new ultimate weapon. "With this, the greatest Zord ever built, we will be able to rebuild the Machine Empire, and at last have revenge on those who destroyed our illustrious leader!"

As the clapping continued, Venjix looked behind him to see his fellow generals applauding as well. "Now my Cogs, go! Prepare yourselves, for the day of reckoning is upon us at last!" As the mechanical soldiers stomped out of the moon base, their rhythmic walks seemingly in sync with one another, Venjix stepped down from the podium. He motioned for his peer officers to follow him.

Gerrok touched Venjix on the shoulder. "Excellent speech general. I was inspired sir."

Steelon's head twisted at Gerrok. "Then why were you oiling your armpits as he was beginning?"

The green robot smacked Steelon's domed head. "Silence! You overgrown waste disposer!"

"Waste disposer?" the robot exclaimed. He touched a button on his right thigh, opening a compartment, from which he drew a small blaster. He promptly aimed at Gerrok. "Dispose this!"

Venjix quickly stepped in front of the gun's nozzle, and proceeded to bend it backward, resulting in a loud creaking sound. He shook his antennaed head at Steelon. "Never, ever aim at one of your own. We need each other, now more than ever. The time draws closer…."

Steelon bowed his head. "My most sincere apologies General Venjix." He gave his best attempt at ignoring Gerrok's scornful shaking of his head.

"Automon," Venjix called back to the red, orange, and silver robot. "Has it been cleaned, and ridden of all debris?"

The robot nodded. "Yes General Venjix."

"Tezzla, have you re-powered its weapon systems?"

"All artillery power is at full General." She replied.

"And Gerrok, how is the installation of the Neo Plutonium Reactor progressing?"

Gerrok bowed his head. "I ordered the Cogs to continue installing following your speech sir. They are working as we speak."

Then, the five generals came to a halt, and stared up at their new ultimate weapon of destruction. The gigantic Zord,, coloured a dull green stretched nearly 250 feet in length. Though currently deactivated, when powered up, its eyes would glow a fiery red, smoke would emit from the nostril shaped vents, and it would roar a thunderous roar. Two deadly horns protruded from its head, and it's legs were tipped with jagged claws .

Venjix crossed his arms, ,and marvelled at his new tyrannical serpent Zord. "Ahhh, Serpentera."

He looked back at his fellow generals. "Remember that name my friends, for it is t he sound of virtue's end."

"It's quite a shame Zedd isn't here for it's finest hour." Tezzla hissed.

"Yes…" Venjix growled. "What a shame that is."

"General," Automon said. "I'm sure you realise that as a result of this attack, many useful humans will die."

"Yes," Gerrok agreed. "This invasion will slaughter thousands."

Venjix nodded. "But of course Generals. Why, that's half the fun of it…."


	8. I'm Back

**Hello everyone.**

**I think it's time to explain how some of the rangers got their powers back.**

**If you're interested, please read my other fic "The Enemy Within," I think it's quite good.**

**Enjoy**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Walking through the halls of the Megaship, Tommy mentally reviewed what he planned to say to the group, who had assembled in the ready room. All but Andros, who T.J. had last seen on the bridge. He approached the entrance, still not used to doors sliding open automatically. This spaceship thing still took some getting used to.

Stepping inside, he was greeted by Andros' back, as he stood straight as an arrow, staring out into space through the view port. Tommy opened his mouth to call his partner, but then frowned as he noticed something that hadn't been there before. Andros' right hand was now lined with a white bandages, through which a few small bloodstains were visible.

The Kerovan looked over his shoulder. He quickly shot his eyes up to meet the other man's.

"You alright?" Tommy asked, motioning to the bandage.

Andros nodded, though the veteran Ranger noticed that his eyes were bloodshot, and that his cheeks looked red. "Yes."

"Hey man, listen, if you need to-"

"Approaching targeted coordinates." D.E.C.A. announced, cutting Tommy off.

The moon's rocky surface now filled the view port. It had been so long since Tommy had seen it up close. For a moment, he was taken aback by the sight.

"Are you ready?" Andros asked, his voice deeper, and gruffer than normal.

He switched back to reality. "Yeah, I was just coming to get you actually."

Andros nodded. "Good. Lets go then."

As the two men approached the ready room, Tommy tried not to glance down at the bandage, nor look at Andros directly, for fear of making him feel awkward. The irony caught him, as he hadn't even known what Andros looked like until the previous day. They had always communicated by phone, and when Andros had spoken to him in person, it was under the mask of the Red Ranger. Tommy never had a problem with that, but overtime, it had become clear that Andros possessed a much darker, elusive side to his personality, that one might miss among first look.

But Tommy didn't have a problem with that either. He of all people knew that the human spirit had its dark sides…

Inside the ready room, the Rangers were seated at a round table, with an open holo projector in the centre. That was another unique feature that Tommy wasn't used to. Around the projector were three small black and green boxes, the contents of which, he knew not.

"Good news." Andros said, passing Alpha, who was hooking the projector into a power cell on the wall. "I've just contacted Leo Corbett on Mirinoi, and Aurico on Aquitar. Both were glad to help, and will be here as soon as they can."

"Leo is a good fighter." Carter replied. "He'll be a valuable asset in battle."

"And I've worked with Aurico." Said Tommy. "Despite not being human, he'll go to whatever lengths he can to assist us."

Alpha 7 turned to the veteran Ranger. "It's all ready Tommy." The android handed him a small remote.

Tommy nodded. "Lets get started then." He aimed the remote at the projector in the centre of the table, and clicked it on. The device lit up, and a clip of various massive vessels surfacing over the moon's horizon projected above the table. Squadrons of small one man star fighters soared through space, as hundreds of ground troops assembled on the surface. Man sized mechanical soldiers were shown scurrying along, many holding large firearms, gear shaped shields, or long swords that glistened in the starlight.

Finally, an image of a rotund, blue and silver robot, wearing an oversized crown flashed above the projector.

Tommy pressed the pause button on the remote. "This, is the Machine Empire."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "They must have one hell of a mechanic."

"Several years ago," Tommy continued. "King Mondo brought his grand robotic Empire into our galaxy from the depths of space. Their intentions were clear: invade and conquer."

Andros stepped forward. "They despise all things that live and breathe, particularly humans. They see life as a plague in the flawless world of machines."

"They know only of hatred and destruction." Tommy said. "Luckily, myself, Jason, and the other Zeo Rangers succeeded in defeating them, driving them from their base on Earth's moon.

"But now, the last surviving members of the Empire, have assembled into a grand army, under the command of General Venjix. They've set up a base in the sea of tranquillity on the moon, once again intending to invade and conquer Earth."

Tommy clicked the projector back on. Footage of the Cogs digging and scraping away at the surface of the moon blazed overhead. The screen zoomed in on a robot painted black and silver, with large black eyes, two antenna's sprouting from it's cranium, and a large red gem in the centre of it's torso.

"I shot this footage just over twenty four hours ago." Andros said. "The black robot in the centre of the screen is Venjix, the new leader of the Machine Empire. As opposed to King Mondo, who sought to destroy the humans, Venjix hopes to enslave mankind, and use them as his servants and soldiers."

"But why wait on the moon?" Wes asked. "Why not take the planet by surprise?"

Eric squinted at the projector. "And what are they digging up?"

"Serpentera."

All eyes turned to Jason. The original Red Ranger looked to Tommy, his eyes asking for confirmation.

Tommy nodded, answering his question. "Years ago, there lived an evil sorcerer by the name of Lord Zedd. He had once established a palace on Earth's moon, at which he kept all of his belongings, treasures, and weapons. Including his own personal Zord….."

The projector then changed. An image of a giant mechanical serpent flew across the screen. It's eyes glowed blood red, and it's two nostrils puffed smoke into its surroundings. The Zords body moved almost rhythmically, like a snake. Just before Tommy stopped the image, the beast let out a mighty roar."

"…..Serpentera."

"The smoke is a bit much." Eric joked.

Andros glared at Eric. "Serpentera is no laughing matter. It is without a doubt one of the most dominant and destructive battle machines ever created. It's power equals that of roughly five or six MegaZords. It also has the ability to change it's form into a vertical battle mode. When Serpentera stands, it's roughly twice as tall as most MegaZords.

Carter nodded. "The Lightspeed data banks have a small file on Serpentera, but it's so small that it's hardly even significant enough to look at."

"Some of the intergalactic historians I've met don't even like to talk about it." T.J. added. "Saying its name even makes them uncomfortable."

"But wait," Cole said. "If this Zord is so powerful, then why bury it on the moon to begin with? Why didn't Lord Zedd use it to attack Earth?"

"He did." Tommy replied. "But Serepentera has one incredible flaw. When it was built, it was so incredibly advanced, and ahead of it's time, that it required a great deal of fuel to do simple things. The Zord would often burn out it's entire fuel supply on a simple space voyage, let alone the use of it's uncanny powers and weapons. Eventually, Zedd simply gave up on Serpentera, and had his servants bury it on the moon."

"But now," Andros continued. "The Machine Empire looks to be fitting the Zord with a Neo Plutonium reactor. Thus, Serpentera will now be able to operate for much longer periods of time. It will be much more powerful, and dangerous than ever before. This Zord poses more of a threat to the universe now than ever."

"So the Machine Empire has more than enough power to destroy Earth." Jason announced.

Cole's eyes were hard and serious. "We have to stop them there, on the moon. It could be our only chance."

"He's right." Carter agreed. "If that thing reaches the planet, the consequences could be disastrous."

Eric nodded, a smug look on his face. "Looks like we're the planet's only hope."

Tommy's stomach turned a bit. Though he'd known it from the beginning, Eric's words had brought back a feeling he hadn't experienced in years. That unique mix of fear and adrenaline that he'd carried inside him every time the power had surged through his body. Suddenly it was all up to you. Failure was not an option. It was all or nothing….

He almost smiled.

T.J. held his hands up. "Okay, this is all very enlightening. But what you still haven't mentioned is how I'm somehow supposed to recharge my Red Turbo powers. I mean, they were destroyed years ago!"

"That's right." Jason added. "I've been wondering that myself. How am I supposed to get my powers back? Especially after all this time?"

Tommy and Andros looked to Alpha 7. The android shuffled around the table to Jason's chair.

"Jason, Tommy, and T.J., in order for you to be of service to the Earth, your old powers will need to be resurrected.

"Jason, following the transfer of your Red Ranger powers to Rocky DeSantos, the Rangers underwent an evolution of sorts. With the aid of Ninjor, a wise Ninja warrior, the Power Rangers received new Ninja powers. With these new powers came a new set of Power coins to replace the original Dinosaur ones. With the original Power Coins of no use to the Rangers, Zordon hid them away in the depths of the Command Centre, and later, the Power Chamber.

"But when Lord Zedd finally succeeded in destroying the six Ninja coins, the Morphing Grid, which gave the team the power to morph, and access their powers, was thrown entirely off balance, and nearly destroyed. As a result, it remained unstable for years, and use of the Dinosaur coins was deemed unsafe. According to data fed to me by Alpha 6 on Mirinoi, one Ranger attempted to access the grid over four years ago and was nearly killed in the process."

Jason frowned. "So you're saying it's not safe for me to access the Morphing Grid?"

Alpha shook his head. "Well, there may in fact be a way. When the grid was declared unstable, an Aquitian scientist named William Cranston has been attempting to piece the grid back together, and bring it back into balance."

Jason's jaw dropped at the sound of a familiar name. He looked to Tommy, who simply grinned.

"While the grid is still not entirely stable, and may never be again, it has been deemed safe enough for you to morph into the Red Ranger for one time only, using your original Dinosaur Power Coin."

"That's awesome!" Just then, Jason's expression changed from excited, to confused. But I thought you said Zordon hid the coins in the Power Chamber? Wasn't it destroyed by Divatox?"

With that, Alpha reached to the centre of the table, and picked up one of the three boxes. He held it out in front of Jason. ""Zordon treasured his Power Coins. He would never have let any harm come to them, or worse, let them fall into the wrong hands. Thus, when he was finally granted freedom from the time warp in which he was imprisoned, he took the coins with him to his home planet of Eltare. But when the planet later came under attack from Dark Spectre, he sent the coins to a place where he knew they would be safe from the forces of evil."

"The planet K0-35."

Jason looked to Andros. "Zordon's power coins have remained on my home planet for years, hidden from those who would use them for impure causes."

Alpha lifted the lid. "Until now."

Jason stood up, and looked inside to see the six golden coins that had powered the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Each one bore the marking of a particular Dinosaur or beast, and glowed its respective colour. They were all there: the White Tiger, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber Toothed Tiger…..

He reached in, and removed the final coin, the Tyrannosaurus coin, his coin.

For a moment, he simply looked down at it, memories from his teenage years flowing through him like water through a stream. He closed his fist around it.

"The power is on, boys."

Alpha then turned to Tommy. "Tommy, your Red Zeo Powers were abandoned when you took control of the Red Turbo Powers. The Zeo Powers, as you know, drew from the mighty Zeo Crystal, a crystal possessing powers of unparalleled strength!"

Tommy nodded. "But where is the Zeo Crystal now?"

"When Dimitria fled the Power Chamber upon it's destruction, she knew that if abandoned, the Zeo Crystal would most certainly fall into evil hands. Thus, she took the Crystal with her to Eltare, and would later use it to help defend her home planet against Dark Spectre's forces." The android's domed head turned a bit. "But, when Spectre's minions were destroyed, the Crystal was no longer needed, and it has remained on Eltare ever since,"

Andros looked to his partner. "I contacted Dimitria on Eltare, and she transported this to us." He gestured to the second box. "She told us it was all you would need."

Tommy picked up the box, and opened it. Inside was a small, star shaped stone, which Tommy recognised instantly as his piece of the Zeo Crystal, the one that had powered the Red Zeo Ranger. He squeezed it in his hand. The star shaped crystal instantly illuminated in red electricity. Tommy felt the energy shoot into his arms, and throughout his body.

He smiled. It was really happening….

Finally, the surge of electricity stopped, and the crystal stopped glowing in Tommy's hand. He looked down his body, bewildered. He had expected the crystal to start a chain reaction that would morph him into the Red Zeo Ranger. What had the crystal just done to him?

"Ummm," Eric said. "That was interesting."

Suddenly, Tommy remembered.

He held out his right wrist, and flicked it counter clock wise. Instantly, a small wrist morpher appeared on his wrist. He flicked his left wrist clockwise, and had the same result with the opposite wrist. He recognised his Zeonizers, wrist held devices that when used, would transform him into the fifth Zeo Ranger.

Tommy grinned. "Looks like I'm back."

T.J. crossed his arms. "Okay, this is all well and good." He said. "But if you guys can find a way to bring back the Turbo Powers, which are as gone as gone can be, you'll have my respect."

The androids head swivelled to meet the young man's. "Actually, it's not as complicated as it might seem.

"When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber, the Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo powers perished. But somehow, the Blue Ranger's powers managed to survive. The morpher would eventually be discovered by Divatox's Piranhatrons as they rooted through the remains of the Chamber.

"Later, the captured Turbo vehicle Storm Blaster was able to obtain possession of the morpher, and return it to the original Blue Turbo Ranger on Earth."

T.J. nodded. "That explains how he was able to save me, Andros, and the rest of the Space Rangers that time we were captured."

Alpha nodded. "Storm Blaster then took the morpher, and travel to Eltare to give it to Dimitria.

"Dimitria, fearing that Eltare would one day need it's own team of Rangers, began to reconstruct the Turbo powers. To do so, she simply duplicated the Blue powers four times, and made all the necessary modifications. Being as the Turbo Rangers drew power from Eltare in the first place, Dimitria was able to resurrect the Turbo Powers within a matter of weeks."

T.J. shook his head in awe. "That's incredible!"

"However," Alpha said. "Once the forces of evil were eliminated, the Turbo Powers, like the Zeo Crystal, were left dormant."

Andros turned to T.J., speaking to him in a slightly lower tone than he'd used with the others. "Dimitria was also willing to give us the new Red Turbo morpher." He said.

Alpha reached for the third box on the table, and held it out to T.J. The young man lifted the lid, to see a small wrist device, with a slot etched in its side. To it's left was a key roughly four inches long, with a tip that matched the outline of the hole.

"You'll find these new powers to be identical to your old ones." Alpha said as T.J. strapped on his new Turbo morpher.

"Unreal…" he said, in awe.

The android set the box down. "However, Jason and T.J., you will both be at a disadvantage from the other Rangers, because neither of you have command of your original Zords, as they were destroyed respectively."

"I don't have a Zord to power either." Carter replied. "Our MegaZords were all destroyed in our final battle with Diabolico and Olympius."

"We'll manage." Jason said. "If it comes down to that, we'll just have to do the best we can."

Alpha turned to Tommy. "Tommy, as the Red Zeo Ranger, you will once again command the Red Battle Zord."

Tommy smiled at the robot. "You know, for a new android, you've really outdone yourself."

Alpha let out an emotionless mechanical chuckle. "It has been an honour sir."

Suddenly, D.E.C.A.'s voice came over the intercom. "Position in moon's orbit reached, awaiting further commands."

"Put all systems on stand by." Andros called. He then looked to the others. "We've arrived."

Carter straightened in his chair. "How are we supposed to make our approach?"

Andros nodded to Tommy, who pressed a red button on the projector's remote. The frozen image of Serpentera instantly changed, spreading out over the table into a three dimensional view of the moon's surface. On one side was the moon base, and a still Serpentera. To the other side was an area highlighted with a light red, which Andros motioned to. "We'll land the Megaship at this point here. That will give us a good amount of distance, so we can avoid ground troops as we land."

"I thought you said they could track us?" Cole asked.

He nodded. "They can. But when we start the approach, we'll be jamming their tracking signals. They'll know someone is coming, they just won't know who, or from where."

"What sort of ground troops are we looking at?" Wes asked.

"Cogs mostly." Andros replied. "When I was down there, I didn't see any tanks or walkers of any kind."

"So that's another advantage." Cole noted.

"Not necessarily." Jason replied. "The Cogs easily out number us. When you look at the math here, you've got eight guys, or ten if those other two join us, against a small army. They could easily overpower us."

"Cogs may be formidable soldiers, but they don't have the mind power, or the fighting skills that we do." Tommy pointed out. "The only thing they have going for them are numbers."

Andros stepped forward. "Does anyone have any other questions before we continue?"

The room was silent.

Tommy nodded. "Good. Everyone to the bridge then. We'll join you in a moment." The six men pushed themselves up from the table, and started for the bridge.

"Andros," Alpha 7 called gesturing toward Tommy and Andros. The robot pressed a small button on it's torso, ejecting a small compact disc from a slot just above it's waistline. "Your suspicions were correct about Project Crimson, it is possible."

Andros nodded, taking the disc from Alpha. "Good."

Tommy frowned. "Project Crimson? What's this about?"

"Hopefully nothing we need to concern ourselves with." Andros replied. "Just keep this disc with you from now until this mission is over. It's our backup plan."

Tommy nodded. "Always have a backup plan."

The two men then followed the others down the corridor to the bridge, as Alpha 7 watched them leave. "Good luck Rangers," the robot said to itself.


	9. A Broken Utopia

**Yay, the missing two red rangers are going to show up. In this chapter I'm going to try to give them a story as they didn't get much screen time due to contract disputes. I hate it when actors wreck good characters.**

**Oh and by the way Iron Mantis, I didn't forget about the cogs, they are just on low power and have been reduced to nothing more than sock foot soldiers (It would be too complicated otherwise. Still, there are lots of them.**

**Red Tornado, I promise that I will also write a MM/Time Force crossover when I finish this and The Enemy Within**

**Thankyou; Red Tornado, Warlord-Zana, Ghostwriter (That was my first choice of Pen-name but it was already taken), may1331 and Iron Mantis. Your feedback makes it all worthwhile.**

**Please review this and The Enemy Within**

CHAPTER NINE

It was only a stone.

Actually, it was more of a boulder. But either way, what difference did that make?

Leo Corbett pushed his way through the seemingly endless jungle that made up the surface of Mirinoi. It had never ceased to amaze him the way a simple rock could contain and protect one of the greatest powers in the universe: The five legendary Quasar Sabres. Each one placed into the stone by a mythical warrior centuries ago. Legend told that only a Quasar Sabre's rightful successor could remove it from its dormant position. Hundreds upon thousands of the galaxy's greatest warriors had come to Mirinoi in attempt to force the swords from the stone, and reveal themselves as one of the chosen five.

All tried, and all had failed.

All had failed, but them. The young man came to a halt as he stood before the stone. He reached out, and closed his fist around the centre sword. Red Lion Quasar Saber had been his.

Even now he could feel the electricity rushing through his bones as he touched the grip of the sword. At that moment, his mind clicked back to the first time he had held the Saber in his hand. The day he had snuck about Terra Venture as it left the Earth. The day he, Kendrix, Damon, Kai, and his brother Mike had travelled to Mirinoi to help the native Maya protect her home planet from the forces of evil. The day that Leo had uncovered his true destiny, as he learned that he was to become the Red Galaxy Power Ranger.

As he gripped his Quasar Saber, he knew that in moments, he would be again…..

"Leo! Stop!"

Leo twisted around at the sound of a female voice. Pushing her way across the greenery at a rapid pace was a young woman. Her sky blue eyes were wide with alarm, as her hair bounced behind her. The freckles on her face only accentuated her obvious state of alarm.

"Karone," he said, recognising his friend, and former team mate. Karone had once taken Kendrix's place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. "What are you doing here?"

She held herself up by Leo's broad shoulders as she struggled to catch her breath. "Mike….told me….about some sort of…..call…mission…on Earth?"

He nodded, releasing the sabre. "That's right. I'm needed on Earth's moon. The message said that the fate of the entire planet is in jeopardy."

"No!" Karone cried, shaking her head adamantly. "You can't go! The colonists are only days away from making their decision regarding the war! You can't just run off on some totally unrelated mission! We need you here!"

The young man put his hand on Karone's shoulder. "It'll be fine Karone, trust me. You guys will do fine while I'm gone. I couldn't possibly take more than a few days."

Karone pushed Leo's arm away. "I don't think you understand Leo. As a Power Ranger, you mean a lot to this planet. And if you just take off out of the blue, people are going to start talking."

Leo sighed. She was right. As one of the five chosen by the Quasar Sabres, Leo and the others had become surrogate leaders to the natives, as well as the colonists, during these troubling times. Leaving for Earth wasn't going to go unnoticed….

But Earth was his home planet. He'd been born there. He couldn't just let the possibility of a major attack slip through his mind.

"I'm sorry Karone," he replied. "But I can't just ignore it. Earth is my home." He reached for the sabre again.

The young woman cut him off, gripping the weapon just under Leo's hand. "This is your home Leo. And don't you ever forget that."

Leo sighed, and dropped his hand yet again. Ever since the conflict on Mirinoi had started his life, as well as the lives of all those around him, had been plunged into turmoil and controversy.

It had all started out as a perfect little dream sequence. Terra Venture, Earth's first ever space colony, had set out to discover a new world. After close to a year, they had found Mirinoi, also the home planet of Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. The planet had all the necessities of life as humans knew it: oxygen, carbon based plant life, water. It was primarily a jungle planet, mostly primitive to the colonists. But Terra Venture's high command had high hopes that both the natives, and the colonists could do their share of adapting, to suit their respective lifestyles.

It had all gone terribly wrong.

For the first few months, there had been mostly peace between the two parties, as the settlers began to get used to their new surroundings. Their homes on Terra Venture, had been destroyed with the city dome, and thus, modern day Americans were forced to live primitive lifestyles. This left a number of the settlers unhappy. Thus, many of those who could afford it left Mirinoi to return to Earth. Those who could not were stuck.

But then, things began to change. To the delight of most settlers, Terra Venture's architects began to unveil their plans for a grand city on Mirinoi, the likes of which Earth had never known. Not only a city, but an outer ring of suburbs as well. No longer would they have to live like primitives. They could return to life as they knew it!

The natives had been open to the idea of urbanization on their planet. Mirinoi had always been a peaceful planet, willing to compromise to solve any problem.

But little did they know the effects this new city would have. Miles upon miles of their once beautiful land were destroyed, forcing many of the natives to relocate, while robbing thousands of animals of their homes. The settlers and their gargantuan machines polluted their glorious atmosphere, and poisoned their plant life.

After nearly eighteen months of construction, the natives could no longer stand for the destruction of their homeland, and promptly voiced their protest to the new city. But the colonists had refused to listen, deeming the natives ignorant, and unaware of the virtues that this new city would bring to them!

Finally, the line in the sand was crossed when the colonists unintentionally destroyed a historic Mirinoian landmark. Since that day, the colonists and the natives had been in a constant power struggle with one another, each fighting for their respective vision of the planet.

And now, as Leo stared into Karone's dark eyes, he knew that civil war had become a serious option, and was possibly days away.

But Leo had always believed, that as a Power Ranger, it was his responsibility to defend what was just, and true in the universe. Not only that, but to defend those in need. And if Earth was in need, then it was his duty to be there, to protect and serve his home planet.

"Karone…." He said, his voice deep with intent. "What if it was K0-35?"

Leo could see the edge disappear from Karone's eyes. He hadn't wanted to strike low like that, but he needed her to see his point.

Disheartened, Karone crossed her arms. "What's this all about Leo? And who called you anyway?"

Leo turned away from her. He knew that she would have to learn eventually. He had just hoped it would have been after he left….

But deep inside, he knew that she deserved to know.

He sighed. "Your brother."

Even without looking at her, Leo could feel Karone's reaction, and mentally cringed. "Andros? What does he need you for? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Leo turned to face her. "It's something about a Zord being dug up on Earth's moon. I think he said it was…..Centaur….Serva….."

Karone let her head fall into her right hand. She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "Serpentera. "Oh god Leo….not Serpentera….."

"Karone, you don't need to worry. I'll-"

"You're right."

Leo smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"You're the one who should be worried."

He looked down at his feet. Once again, she was right. There weren't many things that Andros would admit needing help with. Whatever this was, Leo knew it had to be something of incomparable proportions.

"I know Karone." He replied. "But you have to have faith in me. You have to have faith in Andros"

He looked into her eyes. "You do have faith in us, don't you?"

Her shoulders sank. "Of course I do Leo."

Leo turned back to his Quasar Saber. "Then you have to have faith that I will return."

She nodded. "Okay then."

The young man made sure that she didn't see the small grin appear on his face. The guilt trip method always worked. He gripped the Red Lion Quasar Saber.

"But don't say I didn't warn you."

The sound of steel scraping against stone echoed through the jungle, as Leo pulled the sword from the stone. As the light of the sun shined down upon the newly freed blade, it began to illuminate a bright red. Leo raised the Quasar Saber to the sky, preparing to receive the power.

"Go Galactic!" he shouted.

Karone looked on as the red energy instantaneously consumed the body of Leo Corbett, his entire form shining brightly across the Mirinoi forest.

Then, as the light recessed back into the sabre, Leo was no more. In his place was a man clad in a red suit. A dark visor was centred on his red helmet, just above his silver mouth piece, and below the pair of lion eyes designed into the head piece. On his torso he wore a white vest, marked with a black diagonal design. In his white gloved hand he held the Lion Quasar Saber.

Leo Corbett morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger.

Karone approached the Red Ranger, and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled. "Easy there. Remember, you have a boyfriend."

She laughed, and shoved Leo's helmet away at the reference to Zhane, Andros' best friend, and her long time boyfriend.

The Red Galaxy Ranger put his hands on Karone's shoulders. "I'll be back Karone. I promise."

She nodded. "I wish I could be there with you."

Leo pounded his fist over his heart. "You will be. All of Mirinoi will be with me."

Karone smiled. "Good luck."

He nodded. "You too."

The Red Ranger backed off a few steps. He reached his hand into the air. "Jet Jammer!"

Seconds later, an airborne red cart whizzed through by the trees, and set down next to the Red Ranger. Leo hopped into his Jet Jammer, and gave Karone a quick salute with his index and middle fingers.

The young woman waved, and watched as the Red Galaxy Ranger sped off into space, on his way to Aquitar, to pick up another Ranger.

Karone crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Andros, why are you such an idiot…?"

From space it was like a big blue ball. Like the kind the little Aqualings would play with. At this distance, Aurico, the Red Aquitar Ranger, could just barely make out all the outlines of the many underwater villages and cities, which housed most of the Aquitian race.

He was not alone in the ships slumberhold. Standing in the doorway was Delphine, and Aquitian like himself. Like all Aquitians, her head expanded into a brownish gold peak, scattered with purple brain cells all around. Unlike humans, Aquitian brains were far less fragile. They had to be, as seventy five percent of the average Aquitian's brain was outside its skull, which did not conceal the entire mind. A good twenty five percent of it actually protruded out the back of an Aquitian's head. Between her eyes was a small white crystal, which was where Aquitian thoughts originated. She wore her usual black and purple tunic, over a white undershirt.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she commented, her eyes focusing on the distant planet of Aquitar.

He looked back to the view port. "Yes, it is. It is not often that we see it as we do now, from above.

Delphine stood next to her partner in the Aquitar Power Rangers. "Well, the risks of space travel are hardly worth it, don't you agree?"

Aurico nodded. He knew all too well the risks of an Aquitian travelling beyond its natural aquatic environment. Their race relied on clean and clear water from their home planet, and could not survive without it for extended periods of time. Aurico remembered that the longest he had ever gone without Aquitar water was when he and his fellow Rangers had travelled to Earth, a planet only 75% water, to assist Zordon and his Earth Rangers. Using Earth's natural bodies of water, they had been able to re-energise to a certain extent. They had risked their lives to protect a planet they knew very little of, and had no obligation to serve.

But the Aquitians had always been strict believers in the code of peace, and honor. As Power Rangers, it was their duty and responsibility to defend truth, justice, and peace in the universe, not just on their planet, but on all planets, no matter how great the distance. It was a code that Aurico took pride in following. And a code he would be enforcing once again in a short while.

Delphine turned to look at her partner. "You do realise the immense danger this mission puts you in?"

Aurico nodded. "I am aware that there is no hydrogen or oxygen on Earth's moon."

"You will not survive more than twenty four Earth hours."

He frowned at her. "I am aware of the possible consequences of my actions Delphine. Do you oppose my intentions to help defend the Earth against the Machine Empire?"

She shook her head. "No my friend. But we all fear for your safety. We fear you will not return."

"It is my understanding that the Red Zeo Ranger is with them," He replied. "And that he and his partner have prepared adequate hydraulic resources for me on their ship."

She nodded. "Ah yes, the Red Zeo Ranger…..He was once our ally and friend, but that does not alter the hazardous nature of the quest you are about to undertake."

"Then I ask you Delphine," Aurico said. "What would you do, had you been summoned?"

The female Aquitian was silent, thus, submitting her answer.

Suddenly, a bright green light coated the room, taking their attention from the view port. Puzzled, Aurico's eyes darted in all different directions, searching for the source of the light.

Delpine placed a hand on Aurico's shoulder. "It is a signal from the Cargo Bay. Your Mirinoian ally must be close by."

The two Rangers hastily made their way down a corridor to the Cargo Bay of the Aquilles.

The entrance to the Cargo Bay slid open, revealing a man just a bit shorter than Aurico. His blue eyes perched below mid length sandy coloured hair, identified him as a human. He was fairly muscled, though when the Aquitar Rangers had first known him, he had looked much more youthful and developed. He was clad in black tunic, much like the ones the Rangers wore. Around his left wrist he wore a golden wedding band, the trademark symbol of an Aquitian life bond.

He nodded to them. "Hey guys, the Red Galaxy Ranger appears to be in range of our sensors. He should be here shortly."

Aurico nodded. "I'm sorry you can't come with me. I know how you must long to see your home planet again after all these years."

The man shrugged. "The important thing is that you stop Serpentera. There's no telling what the Machine Empire will do if they're allowed to use it on Earth. If they succeed, there's no doubt Aquitar will be in danger as well."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen." He replied.

Together, the three watched the monitor, as the small red dot approaching the ship began

to grow larger, and take shape.

"By the way," the man said. "Say hi to Jason and Tommy for me."

Aurico smiled. "I will Billy. I will."


	10. The Galaxy Gliders

**Remember to review. Red Tornado, if you and two others read and review my Enemy Within story I will write the prologue and first two chapters of the fic that you asked for. Your feedback on that would be helpful (Do you want Tommy to be in that fic as the White Ranger or Green Ranger or not at all?)**

CHAPTER TEN

Tommy took one final look across the bridge of the Astro Megaship Mark II, at the men he would soon be rushing into battle with. The men with whom he had nothing in common, except one incredible responsibility.

He nodded to Andros.

"D.E.C.A.," the Kerovan called out. "Initiate cloaking device."

Alpha 7, standing at the bridge's defence console, tapped a few buttons. Seconds later, all eight men felt the ground under their feet vibrate a bit. The android turned to Andros. "Cloaking shield activated."

"Good." Andros replied. "Now, begin the landing cycle."

Tommy felt his stomach turn a bit as the Megaship's thrusters kicked in. The vessel tipped, and the moon began to race up toward the view port as they began to make their descent toward Earth.

Carter looked to Andros. "How far is the landing site from the actual moon base?"

"About two miles." Andros replied. "We'll have to take the Galaxy Gliders."

Jason frowned. "What's a Galaxy Glider?"

"Only the ride of your life." T.J. replied with a grin.

The eight Rangers watched the rocky, cratered surface of the moon engulf the view port. There was a loud clanging sound as the Megaship's legs kicked in, and the thrusters began to slowly die.

"This is it boys." Jason announced, making his way toward the door. "Everybody ready?"

Carter nodded. "Lets do it."

"I'm ready." Wes replied.

"Lets recycle these cans." Eric remarked.

"Looks like it's back to action." T.J. commented, smiling.

Cole's mind raced for a witty comment. "Uhhhh….cowabunga my homies!"

All eyes turned to the Red Wild Force Ranger. Cole blushed. That was the last time he'd ever steal a line from Max…

The eight mean started for the ship's entrance ramp. "D.E.C.A.," Andros called out. "Activate oxygen field."

Wes looked back at the Kerovan. "Oxygen field?"

Andros looked at his team mate. "There's no oxygen in space Wes."

The Red Time Force Ranger rolled his eyes. "I know that."

T.J. patted Wes on the shoulder, smiling. "The oxygen field is basically a three mile wide energy bubble that provides humans with a suitable living environment, by inserting fresh oxygen into the atmosphere."

Cole frowned. "But doesn't that pollute the planet's natural environment?"

The other man opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, and seemed to think for a moment. He looked at Andros. "I guess we never really thought about that did we?"

Andros ignored T.J.'s comment, as they reached the door to the entrance ramp. At the foot of the door, six multicoloured boards hovered at ankle level. Andros pressed the release button on the door, causing a loud hiss as the fresh air from the oxygen field invaded the ship.

The Kerovan placed his foot on the red board. "These are the Galaxy Gliders. They're powered by small jets on the underside."

He noticed some reluctant looks among the team. "I assure you, they're perfectly safe."

Cole raised his hand. "Ummm, I noticed that there are only six."

Andros nodded. "Yes, two of you will have to share gliders."

At those words, Tommy, Carter, Jason, Eric, and T.J. raced to hop on to a Galaxy Glider, leaving Wes and Cole the odd men out.

Eric laughed out loud at his partner. "Sorry rich boy. Gotta be quick on your feet."

"Oh really?" Wes replied, cocking his eyebrows. "Well Eric, I have to say, pink is definitely your colour."

Eric looked down to see he was on the Pink Galaxy Glider. "Shut up Collins." He muttered.

As Wes attempted to climb on to the Glider with Eric, Tommy noticed Cole standing nervously alone, like a child left from a game of kickball. The veteran Ranger suddenly felt guilty, and sympathised with the team's youngest member. His mind clicked back to Jason telling him how strange Cole was. Truth be told, Cole did seem to stand out amongst the other Rangers.

But then again, maybe that was what made him special.

Tommy elbowed Jason. "Hey bro," he whispered above the Silver Guardians. "How 'bout you let Cole ride with you?"

Jason looked surprised. "What? Why me?"

"Because man," he replied. "He needs a friend on this team. And it's pretty obvious he looks up to you."

He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon dude, he doesn't need that hanging over his head out there. We all need to be able to trust each other."

The other man sighed. "This veteran Ranger thing really sucks sometimes, you know that?"

"Hey, put yourself in his position. Wouldn't you want somebody to watch out for you?"

Jason reluctantly nodded, and looked back at Cole. "Hey rookie," he called, getting the younger man's attention. "Hop on."

Suddenly, Cole was a toddler on Christmas morning. His eyes widened, and he grinned an ecstatic grin. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, come on."

Cole walked behind his team mate's glider, and looked down. "Ummm, how do I do this?"

"Just put your feet behind mine."

The young man placed his hands on Jason's waste for balance.

Jason looked back at Cole. "Watch your hands rookie."

Cole blushed. "Sorry." He put his left foot behind Jason's. Both men felt the glider wobble beneath them. But nevertheless, Cole pulled his right foot up.

"Wait Cole!" Jason cried. "Stop!"

The other Rangers couldn't help but laugh as the Galaxy Glider flipped on it's top, sending both Jason and Cole tumbling into Carter, who fell down as well.

Though still sympathetic, Tommy couldn't help but smile as the three Rangers lay piled atop one another on the floor.

The wind rushed through Andros' duel coloured hair as he whizzed through the oxygen field on his Galaxy Glider. Butterflies flapped against the edges of his belly as they grew closer to the moon base.

He looked down at his Astro Morpher. It wouldn't be long now….

Andros could hear the hum of T.J.'s old blue glider behind his. Since their talk, the Kerovan had barely spoken to, or even looked at his former partner at all. After the emotional breakdown he'd had earlier, the last thing he wanted to be reminded of was Ashley, or the any of other Space Rangers for that matter. His mind needed to be calm, and at peace. The matters at hand were far too important for him to let his personal life get in the way.

How fitting though, that this would be on his mind as General Steelon, the android who had perpetrated the unspeakable act in the first place, loomed just over the horizon. Andros certainly hadn't forgotten. His thoughts had been so focused on seeing T.J. again, that facing Steelon again had nearly recessed into the back of his mind. But it was better that way. Better that it didn't sit and boil in his thoughts the entire time.

But this was the moment he'd been waiting nearly four years for. To isolate Steelon, and make him pay. Make him pay for crippling the woman he loved, and forcing him to abandon all he held dear to him.

Andros' blood began to bubble. Steelon knew nothing of true pain, or heart breaking loss. Nor was he designed to. He was simply a stone cold mechanical killer, who knew nothing of a living heart or soul. He'd done what he'd done to Ashley, not out of rage or anger, but simply because he was programmed to. Ashley had been paralysed by a machine.

It was all so unfair. Andros had never even seen Ashley do any of the cheer leading steps she'd always told him about. He wasn't able to dance with her at the senior prom she sometimes mentioned to him. One night he even told her he'd show her some of the Kerovan combat arts he'd learned.

But now it was impossible. And it was his fault.

It was all his fault.

Andros gritted his teeth, only hoping that Steelon still had that hammer. The first chance he got, he would smash the weapon over the mindless cranium of that robotic infidel. He would scatter its insides all across the moon, and then burn what was left. Or maybe he'd keep Steelon's head, and stick it in his room, to remind him of his victory. That would make the pain go away. It had to.

Suddenly, Andros looked to his right, catching T.J. looking at him.. It would all be over soon…

It was all his fault…..

For a full second, Tommy closed his eyes, and concentrated on the feeling the wind blow across his cheeks. It was like he was flying. He was like a child on a roller coaster, or a kid in a candy store.

Or a maybe a high school teenager blessed with super powers.

Tommy Oliver never thought he would be that boy again. That same teenager who instead of taking his girlfriend to movies, battled alongside the Pink Ranger against one of Rita's monsters. Instead of test anxiety, he would lie awake at night, wondering about Lord Zedd or King Mondo's next attack. As opposed to sorrow over lost girlfriends, he'd felt sorrow over lost Green Ranger powers. Once again, the world was his stage, the world was his burden. The boy, the youthful, ambitious Power Ranger was back. And he was loving every minute of it.

He only wondered if the others were feeling as a live as he was. Particularly Jason, who didn't have a pleasant look on his face as Cole's arms remained wrapped around his waist. The young man was simply trying to hang on, but the original Red Ranger looked as if he'd be content with shooting his elbow back, and knocking the Wild Force Ranger into the dust. But he wouldn't, Tommy knew. Jason was a class act, and would do the right thing.

He glanced over his left shoulder at Carter, who he had been extremely flattered to meet earlier. Apparently, the Red Lightspeed Ranger had emulated him during his time as an active Ranger. He had nothing but wonderful, and gracious things to say to Tommy back on the Megaship. He'd never in his wildest dreams thought that another Power Ranger would come to emulate the work he had done. It was truly humbling.

Then, Carter called something out to Tommy. Over the hum of the Galaxy Gliders, the veteran Ranger could make it out. He cupped his hand to his ear, motioning for Carter to repeat it.

"Tommy! Watch out!"

His eyes darted to the path in front of him, but it was too late. The wind wheezed from his lungs as the swung his staff into his stomach. The black Galaxy Glider flew out from under his feet, Tommy's his forward momentum was abruptly cut off. Curled into a ball, his body slapped the ground in a cloud of dust, coughing and wheezing.

He heard Jason shout his name, as his eyes, tearing from the dust, looked up. Staring down at him were a group of golden domed heads. Their lifeless expressions would be cold, evil, and frightening to the untrained eye.

But his eyes were trained considerably the sight of these mechanical muggers. He knew the Cogs, the Machine Empire's robotic soldiers, all too well.

As Tommy found his wind again, inhaling the dust and grime from the ground, he could just faintly hear the hum of the other Galaxy Gliders turning around.

But as one of the Cogs raised their weapons to the air, he realised that they would never make it in time…


	11. We Can Make It

**Chapter One (Not prologue) of Timeline will be up a few hours after this. (Probably less)**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

What a way to go, Tommy thought to himself, as one of the Cogs above him raised his staff above his head, preparing to deliver a crushing blow, presumably intended to crush his skull. After all the monsters he'd destroyed, all the villains he'd defeated, all the nameless lackey's he'd cast aside in the name of justice, he was about to meet his end at the hand of a Cog.

Suddenly, his ears were invaded by the sound of a small explosion from above. One of the soldiers collapsed at his side, as the others raised their weapons in attack position. Tommy looked over at the wounded Cog to see a small burn etched in it's back.

But before the veteran Ranger could rise to his feet, his air was cut off yet again by the butt of a staff, which was abruptly jammed into his throat. Tommy wrapped his hands around the Cog's weapon, trying to break the hold. But it was no use, as black spots started to appear in hiss vision, as his resistance began to dwindle….

"Tommy!" Jason's voice called out. Moments later, he just barely made out the form of his close friend flying off his Galaxy Glider, executing a flying kick into his attacker, just as everything started to go blurry.

Moments later, Tommy opened his eyes to see Carter's face above him. In his hands he gripped his red Rescue Blaster. "Tommy, are you alright?"

Weakly, he nodded, as Carter helped him into a sitting position. "Sit tight, I'll cover you." As Tommy's eyes focused again, he was greeted by the sight of a battle spread out before him.

He saw Eric block a right hand from a Cog, and then kick the staff from the soldier's left hand. The Quantum Ranger then whipped the Cog over his shoulder by his arm. As a second attacker approached, Eric shot a stiff left front kick toward the Cog's torso. The robotic soldier blocked it, holding the Ranger's foot in its grasp. But Eric countered by kicking off on his right foot, and swinging it up to knock the Cog in its golden domed cranium. The Quantum Ranger then somersaulted between another Cog's legs, and kipped up. A tornado kick finished off the third robot.

Meanwhile, Cole struggled to hold up a Cog's staff as the robotic soldier pushed it down against him. His muscles began to quiver as his strength stared to fail. Suddenly, he gave in to the robot's power, and let the staff take him down. But Cole kept his feet up, and catapulted the Cog through the air. The Cog's grip broke, and Cole now held the weapon in his own hands. The Red Wild Force Ranger twirled it through the air, before hammering it into the Cog's torso, and then executing an axe kick that finished the robot off.

As two of them came at him from opposite sides, Jason leapt into a split kick that knocked them both to the ground. As another swung it's staff at his skull, Jason ducked, and hit a Sweep Kick that tripped his opponent. But the robot twirled up and charged at him again, staff in hand. The original Red Ranger was ready however, and grabbed the Cog's weapon. The robotic soldier made a loud squealing sound as Jason flipped his opponent over his head by the staff. The loud sound of steel against stone echoed through the air as the Cog hit the ground hard.

T.J. ducked an overhead swinging kick and then hit a loud punch into his opponent's face, knocking the android to the ground. Then, as another Cog swung a punch from his left, the Red Turbo Ranger blocked the shot, and took the robot down with an arm bar. He caught sight of another Cog swinging down with his staff just in time to avoid the blow. The staff collided with the body of his previous attacker, as T.J. did a Sweep Kick that took down the staff wielding attacker. He then hit a hard blow to the Cog's torso, silencing it.

As two of the robotic soldiers approached Carter, who was still guarding the fallen Tommy, the Lightspeed Ranger sprayed one of them with laser fire from his Rescue Blaster. The other Cog quickly did a back flip and catapulted itself into the air, for a flying kick. Carter dove over Tommy's body, in protection of his partner and idol. The Cog flew over the two Rangers, and then grabbed Carter by his jacket. The android tossed the young man aside, and turned to Tommy…..

The veteran Ranger stretched his arms out, revealing Carter's Rescue Blaster in his hands. He aimed and fired at the Cog, hitting it directly in the chest.

At the sudden sound of silence, the Rangers relaxed their bodies. Scanning the area, the rocky surface of the moon was now littered with the bodies of lifeless Cogs.

Tommy pushed himself up from the ground, and tossed Carter his blaster. "Good thinking" he said, dusting himself off.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"What was that about?" asked Wes. "We're still a good distance from the moon base aren't we?"

Andros nodded. "Venjix must have deployed search parties once his trackers picked up a cloaked signal."

"You think there'll be any more?" Eric asked.

"Maybe," the Kerovan replied. "Keep your eyes open."

The Rangers started for their Galaxy Gliders, which had now been scattered across the landscape.

"Leave the Gliders," Andros called. "We'll go on foot from here."

"On foot?" Cole repeated, surprised.

He nodded. "Their audio receptors might pick up the sound of the jets from a distance. If we go on foot, we might still be able to keep the element of surprise on our side. It's only about a half mile from here. We can make it."

"Okay then," Tommy nodded. "Let's go."

Leaving the Galaxy Gliders behind, the eight men started in the direction of the Machine Empire's moon base. Breathing in the oxygen from the tampered atmosphere, and listening to the moon rocks crunching under their boots….

Reaching up to press a button on his head cover, General Venjix checked his chronolizer.

In precisely seventy minutes and counting, the time would come.

His optical revisers watched as the Cogs hurried along to make the final adjustment to Serpentera. The Zord, after being cleaned up, had been fitted with a Machine Empire insignia between its blazing red eyes. The logo had also been freshly painted on Serpentera's port and starboard sides. Venjix wanted assurance that the universe would know it was he and the resurrected Machine Empire behind the invasion of Earth, not some pathetic Lord Zedd follower, or perhaps Zedd's son.

The robot checked its memory banks. Did Lord Zedd even have a son?

That was another thing that singed his circuits. The living were sad and pathetic enough already, but the idea that they would all eventually reproduce, and make even more disgusting vermin was simply repulsive! Venjix loathed children, so small, so annoying, so foolhardy. He at one point had considered enslaving Earth's children, as he would the adults. But alas, they would all be too weak and naïve to do him any good.

He'd just have to kill them all.

Venjix heard a set of footsteps coming up from behind him. "General Venjix," Gerrok said. "Installation of the Neo-Plutonium reactor to Serpentera is complete. Only a few minor adjustments, and the Zord will be yours to command."

The evil general pounded a metallic fist into his palm. "Excellent." He growled. "No planet shall dare oppose the Machine Empire now, lest they feel the wrath of Serpentera!"

At the sound of silence, Venjix turned to his fellow General. "Have you nothing to say Gerrok?"

The green robot bowed its pincher peaked head. "General, if I may voice a concern…?"

The evil General nodded affirmatively.

"Sir, I trust you've given consideration to the possibility of the Power Rangers interfering in your path of destruction?"

Venjix's gears grinded, as he turned away from Gerrok. Power Rangers, they were everything he had been built to oppose. They were defenders of the living, and the opposition to evil. It had been their kind that had taken King Mondo from his rightful place at the throne of the Machine Empire. They were a smudge in his perfectly painted vision of reality. Even a casual mentioning of them tended to send Venjix into an unrelenting rage.

But the robotic General held in the anger boiling in his emotion chip. "Indeed, Earth has always been a planet defended by righteous individuals."

Venjix clenched his fists. "Righteous, but foolish."

"Even Earth's precious Power Rangers cannot save them now. Serpentera's new Neo Plutonium Reactor gives it a supremacy that no band of ambitious fools could ever hope to defeat."

The evil General turned to look at Gerrok. "The abolishment of man is inevitable Gerrok. In a matter of hours, Earth as the humans know it will be a memory….."


	12. What is it like on Mirinoi now?

CHAPTER TWELVE

Peeking over the top of one of the moon's rock-strewn hills, Tommy, Andros, Cole, Jason, Carter, Wes, Eric, and T.J. gazed down at the Machine Empire's moon facility.

Or rather, the massive creature spread out behind the moon facility, eclipsing the distant landscape.

The Rangers all recognised the dark, menacing form of Serpentera from the holo projection they had been shown earlier. What they hadn't anticipated, was just how big the creature would be in person. It's body stretched out as far as the eye could see, entirely eclipsing the horizon. For a moment, the Rangers' eyes remained focused on the monster's head. It was as if a small slice of hell had been captured, and placed on to the neck of the mighty serpent. The Zords horns, protruding from its scalp and nostril areas respectively, made it an eerie, frightening sight. It's teeth and jaw look as if they were poised to prey on an innocent, defenceless young animal. Even when silent, when it's empty yet fearsome eyes looked into theirs, it was as if they had become little boys again, frightened by the thought of a flesh eating beast in their closet.

But this time, the monster was very real, and much larger than their childish minds had pictured it.

"My god…." Was all Wes could say. "That's what we're up against?"

Andros nodded. "Yes…..that's it."

For a moment, the eight men were silent, their minds absorbing, and their bones resisting the chill.

Suddenly, Eric snorted. "Eh, my Q-Rex could eat that thing as a side dish."

"Yeah," T.J. replied, eyeing his team mate. "If it doesn't get stepped on first."

Eric glared at T.J.. Though they had all secretly appreciated the comic relief.

Tommy noticed the Machine Empire insignia painted between Serpentera's eyes, as well as on its side. Venjix's own personal signature no doubt.

"Let's just focus on getting inside." He announced. "Hopefully, that thing will never leave the moon."

The other Rangers nodded in agreement, and focused on the moon base, which when compared to Serpentera, was nearly unnoticeable.. The building resembled a small factory. It was coloured a dull grey, almost blending into its surroundings. The roof, as well as the sills for the buildings two windows, were a bright yellow. No doors were visible from the Rangers' viewpoint. The only accessible entrance appeared to be a long ventilation shaft extending up from the ground, into the roof of the building. The eight men put their respective guards up at the sight of two familiar figures standing motionless in front of the base.

"You know," Eric whispered, motioning toward the two Cogs, swords in hands. "Are those things _supposed_ to be ugly?"

Jason shrugged. "I always wondered that myself."

Suddenly, the two androids' posture shifted as they started up, and proceeded to scan the area. The eight men quickly ducked down behind the rocks.

"Looks like that exhaust shaft is the only way in from here." Andros whispered.

"We could try going around," T.J. suggested. "We might find an easier way in."

Tommy shook his head. "No, it's best that we don't risk attracting attention. Plus, this ventilation shaft will give us some subtlety going in."

"But how do we get past the Cogs?" Carter asked.

"I'll handle that." Tommy replied. He looked to T.J. and Cole. "I'll need some help though."

Cole gave the leader a surprised look. "Me?"

Tommy nodded, ignoring the look of subtle reluctance from Jason.

Moments later, Tommy made his way down the hill to the left, while T.J. and Cole moved to the right. Once the three Rangers were all a good distance from the others, Cole stopped, and let T.J. keep moving.

Suddenly, Cole popped up. "Hey! Tin heads! You guys…..um…..you…..you guys aren't real…you're not good looking!"

As the other Rangers rolled their eyes, the Cogs proceeded to charge Cole. Then, on cue, Tommy and T.J. leapt out from their respective hiding places, and proceeded to charge the Cogs from the sides. But the time the cybernetic soldiers noticed the presence of their new attackers, it was too late.

T.J. did two back flips and jump kicked one of the Cogs in its golden domed head. There was a loud creaking sound as the robot's neck loosened.

Tommy charged at the opposite Cog, and executed a scissors kick to its knees, taking the soldier down in it's front. He then proceeded to smash the back of its head with a stiff heel kick.

The others came out from behind the hill as Tommy and T.J. rose to their feet.

"That'll teach you to ruin my ride." Tommy remarked.

Eric shook his head. "Cole, I already said they were ugly. Next time use your own material."

The Rangers laughed at Cole, whose shoulders sank a bit.

Suddenly, the stillness was pierced by the wailing of an alarm. The eight men covered their ears, as they suddenly realised that they had done.

Andros quickly proceeded to shove his teammates toward the opening to the exhaust shaft. Jason, and Tommy were the first inside, followed quickly by T.J., Wes, Cole, and Eric.

Suddenly, five Cogs rounded the corner of the building. Andros nodded to Carter, who quickly drew his Rescue Blaster, and shot down three of the robotic soldiers, as Andros dove into the opening himself. The final two Cogs went down as Carter himself rounded out the team.

Just as the Lightspeed Ranger pulled his shoes into the ventilation shaft, he heard a sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"What in the maker's name? What happened here? Who in the blazes?"

Andros looked up the shaft to his fellow team mates. "Tezzla." He mouthed silently to them.

For a moment, rubble rustled under the robotic boots of the evil General, as the Rangers, blinded by their own hiding, listened to her scan the area. At the tail end of the opening, Carter clenched his Rescue Blaster, aiming outward, preparing to fire…..

Suddenly, Tezzla stopped. "Whoever you are, you've no hope of stopping us!" she shrieked. "No opposition has even the slightest chance of defeating the Machine Empire! You will never be the heroes you've set out to be!"

There was a faint sound of steel grinding against steel. "In fact, you'll most likely end up in one of my torture chambers."

With that, loud footsteps faded into the distance as Tezzla left her fallen soldiers at the battle scene.

The Rangers all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Dude," Wes whispered. "This is tense."

"They must have picked us up on their audio receptors." Andros spoke softly, yet just loud enough for them to hear. "Either that, or we must have tripped some sort of motion sensor."

"What now?" Wes asked.

"We move." Jason announced from the head of the group. "Keep it down back there. ." With that, the eight men proceeded to climb through the ventilation shaft, giving their best attempt at ignoring the rank, musty smell that inhabited their surroundings.

As the Rangers crawled through the dirty, dusty shaft, the sounds of clanking machinery could be heard through the metal. The humming and buzzing noises made by the Cogs were loud, and irritating. Occasionally there would be a loud bang. No doubt the Machine Empire was operating some sort of machinery to refine Serpentera even more.

They were truly within the belly of the beast.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming against the wall echoed throughout the moon base. "Automon!" the Rangers recognised the voice of Tezzla.

Seconds later, a male-programmed voice answered. "What is it Tezzla?"

"Silence!" Tezzla bellowed, as the eight men continued to crawl. "We have intruders somewhere on the base!"

"What? Impossible! The Cogs would have put a stop to whomever-"

"You hollow headed waste disposer! The Cogs are hardly indestructible!" she shrieked. "I warned Venjix that they would not be enough to thwart the possibility of an ambush! Now our entire operation is at risk!"

Suddenly, a loud banging sound echoed through the shaft. The Rangers looked to see Cole lying on his face.

"What was that?" Automon demanded.

The eight men froze, not daring to move a muscle.

The Cogs simply made their trademark buzzing sounds in response.

There was a loud sound of steel hitting against steel. One of the Cogs made a loud screeching sound. "Well find out you rusty piece of refuse! Find out now!"

Metal feet shuffled along the cement floor of the moon base, as the Rangers all glared at Cole.

How could anyone trip while on their hands and knees?

"You're right." Automon said. "Our operation is no longer safe here. We must inform General Venjix!"

The voices of the two robotic generals faded into the distance, as the Rangers continued to make their way upward, through the ventilation shaft.

At the sound of a light knock on the metal wall from Andros, the eight men stopped to look back at him.

"This feels like a good altitude." He whispered. "It's just high enough so that they won't notice the ventilation leak until it's too late."

Eric looked back at the Kerovan. "So now what Mister Spock? Call the Fire Department to get us out of here?"

Ignoring Eric's snide remark, Andros reached into his belt, and pulled out a think cylinder, just thick enough to resemble a pen. A small red button stood out on it's lower half. He handed it to Eric to pass up to Jason.

"What's this?" the head of the line asked.

"Press the button." Andros replied. "And whatever you do, don't point it at anyone."

Jason aimed the device at the wall of the shaft, and pressed the button. Instantly, a thin red beam shot out, and shined against the wall.

Cole's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I've seen those! I think Danny and Max got kicked out of a rock concert once for having one of them."

Suddenly, the metal wall of the shaft began to slowly melt away, as a thin line of smoke started began to fill the air.

T.J. looked back at Cole. "No wonder."

"Melt a hole just large enough for us to fit through." Andros said. "I recognize the style of architecture that this base was built with. It's an older style. Most of these buildings have intertwining steel support beams just under the roof. If I'm right about this, then we can make our way across them, and launch our surprise attack."

"But what if you're wrong?" Carter asked from behind him.

Andros didn't answer. The team simply waited in silence for Jason to complete his work.

Eventually, the original Red Ranger was able to melt a rectangular outline into the metal wall. The smoke was becoming thicker now, as Jason prepared to close the shape of the exit.

"Be careful bro." Tommy warned. "You want to make sure that thing doesn't-"

Before Tommy could finish, Jason's entire upper half reached out the newly created exit to catch the falling piece of metal. But the veteran Ranger saw his balance slip out from under him, and leapt forward to grab his legs.

Outside the shaft, Jason dangled desperately, the piece of metal in his hands. His eyes widened, as the cement floor below him seemed miles away. As his mind raced with fear, he could see that the Cogs had not noticed him. He bit his tongue, holding back a scream.

"Help!" Tommy forced himself to choke out as quietly as he could, as he tried desperately to hold on to Jason's jeans to prevent him from slipping. T.J. quickly grabbed onto Tommy's legs, and with Wes gripping his own waist, the three men proceeded to pull. The very fabric of their muscles threatened to tear as they applied all their strength.

Behind them, the remaining four Rangers breathed a sigh of relief as Jason reappeared in the ventilation shaft with them, the metal fragment in his hand. Sweat glistened on his forehead.

He slapped hands with Tommy. "Thanks bro." He said. "I owe you one."

Tommy let out a small chuckle as he caught his breath. "I think we're getting a little too old for this stuff."

The two veteran Rangers looked down through the small hole in the ventilation shaft. They watched the Cogs work tirelessly at large benches, as well as along the edges of a long conveyor belt stretching across the moon base. They appeared to be constructing different weapons. As Jason glanced down at the conveyor belt, he noticed various styles of swords, shields, guns, staffs, even nunchukus.

He watched as one of the robotic soldiers picked up a large blaster from the conveyor belt, and fired it into the distance. The result was a loud explosion, which explained the loud bangs they had heard earlier. Jason guessed that they must have been firing at some sort of test dummy.

Evidently, the Machine Empire wasn't playing around.

T.J. tapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Hey, what's the hold up? Are the support beams out there or what?"

Tommy and Jason looked straight ahead to see a complication both horizontal and vertical steel support beams stretched out before them. Andros had been right.

Jason nodded to the others. "I'll head out first. Remember boys, noise is death."

Eric tapped Cole on the shoulder "That goes double for you wild thing."

As the eight men proceeded to exit the ventilation shaft ever so carefully, their lives depending on the live preserving silence, the entrance doors slammed against the wall yet again. The conveyor belt instantly stopped moving, and the Cogs instantly flocked toward the entrance.

Looking down below, the eight men could barely tell what was happening amongst the commotion, but could just barely make out two human forms among mechanical masses.

They recognised General Venjix, as he grasped one of them by the shirt with his mighty robotic fist. "So, the two of you thought you could eliminate the Machine Empire all alone did you?" his deep mechanical voice bellowed. "How incredibly noble."

"Yet incredibly foolish!" Gerrok shouted, the sound of his voice modulator echoing throughout the moon base.

Venjix dragged the human, a young man with dark hair, being held by his red tank top, over which he wore a blue button down shirt, almost directly under the Rangers. He held him up by his clothes, and then slapped him down to the cement floor, the sound of bone on concrete bringing a chill to the Rangers' spine.

The evil General kicked the young man in the stomach, and then pushed him up against one of the moon bases pillars. He gestured with his now free right hand. The robotic soldiers instantly pulled the human's hands behind the pillar, and locked on a pair of binders.

"Young fool." Venjix said, shaking his tentacled head. "If it were not for your immense inferiority, and downright idiotic attempt at an attack, I would admire your bravery."

"You'll never take the Earth!" a determined, yet familiar voice shouted back.

Andros saw Carter's eyes on his body, but he did not return the gesture. Indeed, it was Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger, and the man he'd summoned from Mirinoi. They had met just before Steelon had crippled Ashley.

"Even Serpentera won't be enough!' Leo continued. "You can't-"

The Ranger's cringed, as Venjix jammed his metallic boot into Leo's throat. The young man coughed and gagged, choking for air, as the robotic General silenced him.

Venjix looked to Gerrok. "Where is the other one?"

Gerrok motioned to Steelon, who alongside Tezzla and Automon, dragged the second prisoner over to their leader. They had been wrong upon first glance. He was not human, he only looked so from a distance. His lumpy gold and purple cranium identified him as an Aquitian. He wore a black tunic.

Aurico, the Red Aquitar Ranger.

As the Cogs cuffed the Aquitian to the pillar alongside Leo, Venjix looked to Steelon. "Where did you say you found them?"

"The Cogs had spotted them approaching on some sort of jet powered cart." Steelon replied. "They were in Power Ranger form when we shot them down, but obviously the impact robbed them of their protection."

The blue and silver robot handed his leader a small device, and gestured to Leo. "A wrist device of some sort. More than likely it assists him in transforming into a Power Ranger."

From high above, Andros' blood suddenly felt icy cold. Steelon was just as he remembered him in his nightmares. That same hellish mechanical face, that same blue colour, that same bone chilling voice…

Venjix bent down, and grasped Aurico's chin, forcing a growl from the Aquitian. "Well isn't that a shame…." The robot said softly. "No powers to save you now…."

"What happens to us is irrelevant." Aurico replied. "This attack on Earth will gain you nothing. The rest of the universe will discover your deeds, and destroy you!"

"That is…" Leo coughed, "If we don't destroy you first."

Suddenly, Steelon held out his right hand. Crackling with blue electricity, a large blue hammer materialised in his grasp.

Andros gripped the steel support beam a bit harder. That was the hammer. The same hammer that had destroyed his entire life…..

Steelon raised the hammer in the air, preparing to strike the fallen Leo, but Venjix held out his hand, restraining his fellow general from attacking.

Venjix clenched his metallic fist. "But I am now in command of the most dominant force the universe has ever seen. No world has any hope of stopping the almighty Serpentera.

" 'Tis a pity that you come from such a useless planet as Aquitar, my fishy friend. Water is such a useless poison. I shall make a note to obliterate anything even remotely aquatic upon my triumph.'

Venjix's dark optical modifiers glared into the eyes of the Aquitian. "And I shall start with Aquitar."

From high above, Andros could feel the anger pent up inside his fellow teammates. But little did they know of the tsunami of rage and agony that was slowly beginning to consume him, as his eyes remained in a deadly trance around Steelon. All he could think of now was Ashley….

"You're overestimating your powers Venjix." Leo growled. "Even Serpentera isn't indestructible. Eventually, your ultimate weapon won't be so ultimate any more."

Venjix stood up, and looked down at Leo. In his hand he grasped Leo's morpher. "Tell me something young vermin…." The evil General said. "This device, it's markings match that of an ancient Mirinoian culture. I believe they once told a legend of five legendary Quasar Sabres, did they not?"

Leo remained silent, his eyes a raging fire.

"Tell me….what's it like on Mirinoi now?"

The young man grinded his teeth. "I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" the robot bellowed. "You'll send your little slave driver colony after us? Hah! You think yourself to be such a hero, just because you wear a little wrist morpher, and can change into a pretty costume. It's pathetic!"

The robot bent down, and held its tentacled head close to Leo's. "Deep down inside your human heart, you know that you and you Terra Venture colonists are no different than the Machine Empire. You invaded Mirinoi, with every intent to conquer, and mould it into your own vision of a perfect world!"

"No!" Leo shouted in the evil General's face. "That's not true!"

"Isn't it though? Is your colony not about to face a state of war against the Mirinoi people? Are you not all about to destroy each other, simply due to the fact that you couldn't live together in harmony as one peaceful society, as opposed to two groups with two entirely different visions?"

Andros began to sweat. He wasn't even hearing what Venjix was saying to Leo.

He only heard what his aching mind and heart were telling him.

"Was it not you who failed to save the woman you loved?" Venjix was saying to him. "Was it not you who abandoned her on Earth, so that you could hunt us down and pursue your own sick quest for vengeance? But now, what you have to ask yourself is this: Do you have the guts to go through with it? I know you've been waiting for it for years….

"But now, you're just going to fail her all over again aren't you? You'll fail her, your team mates, and everything you've ever stood for in your sick, pathetic existence!"

Down below, General Venjix rose to his feet. "You Terra Venture bigots are the perfect example of why humans must be destroyed. A colony of robots could have adjusted, could have lived in peace on Mirinoi. But instead, you humans have proven yourselves to be the true forces of evil."

"Nooo!" Leo screamed. "You bastard!"

Andros felt T.J.'s eyes on him. "Andros?" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

Once again, Venjix jammed his boot into Leo's throat. "Unfortunately, with the enslavement of Earth mere moments away, we have no use for you vermin on our moon base.

"Steelon, do what you will with them."

The blue and silver robot stepped above Leo, his shoulder joints creaking as his arms raised the hammer above his head….

"No T.J.," Andros replied. "I'm not."

With that, the Kerovan released the steel beam, and let himself go.


	13. Not in our job description

**Sorry for posting the wrong chapter. Whoops.**

**The next chapters for Timeline and The Enemy Within will be up in a few hours. All three stories are connected and if anyone can think of a good name to call them please tell me.**

**Author's Request: Could everyone who is reading my stories please review. I want to find out just how many people I am writing for. If I get more than ten reviews on each of my stories, I will publish three more chapters for this story within the week.**

**Disclaimer (I haven't done this for the other chapters, whoops): It physically hurts that I don't own it. AHHH!**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Andros! No!" T.J. shouted.

At the sound of T.J.'s voice, the five Generals and their henchmen looked to the roof. At the sight of the eight new intruders, the Cogs instantly rushed for the dormant weapons on the conveyor belt. A storm of laser fire engulfed the room as they aimed toward the humans and fired.

But the Red Space Ranger heard nothing, as gravity guided his body down toward Steelon's. He was no longer inside the moon base. His psyche had warped him into a vortex of blackness, created by his own anger, hatred, and bitterness.

There was a loud clanging sound as Andros landed atop Steelon. As the Kerovan and the android collapsed to the ground, the hammer flew through the air, landing near a group of wooden crates.

"Jump!" Jason called, trying desperately to avoid being pierced by laser fire. At his call, he, Tommy, T.J., Carter, Wes, Eric, and Cole let go of their respective places from above, and began their descent to the ground.

Jason kicked off his steel footing, executing a series flip in mid air, to land perfectly on his feet.

Tommy did a forward somersault through the air, and landed atop one of a crate. Feeling the wood give a bit under his weight, he quickly leapt off, and side kicked a Cog in mid air.

T.J. simply let his body soar through the air, as he kicked off toward an unarmed Cog. Just like his former Space Ranger partner, T.J. landed with a clang atop the steel body. A quick punch in the robot's lifeless face silenced it.

As he jumped, Carter aimed his Rescue Blaster at the five generals, and sprayed them with some laser fire of his own. The evil robots scattered, leaving Leo and Aurico undefended as he landed.

Wes bent backward, and hooked his knees onto his steel footing, letting himself hang for a split second before releasing his weight, and back flipping on to the cement floor.

Eric leapt the steel, but let his body fall backward in mid air. Catching sight of a Cog, he twirled his body counter clockwise, and made contact with the steel soldier, letting his opponent take the entire force of his fall. Eric landed lightly on his elbows, but then quickly kipped up.

Remembering his old tree swinging techniques, Cole leapt from one steel beam to the next, until finally leaping into the air. Kicking off the pillar, which held the restrained Leo and Aurico, the Red Wild Force Ranger back flipped, and landed next to Carter.

In a blinding rage, Andros simply threw fists of fury into the lifeless face of Steelon. After landing a perfect blow to the robot's optical modifier, cracking it, the Kerovan felt Gerrok grab him by the back of his coat, and hurl him off the fellow general. Andros landed hard on the cement floor, but was prepared to launch himself into a second attack…

…..until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking behind him, Andros saw the comforting, calming expression of his partner Tommy, restraining him from battle. Andros breathed a relaxing sigh, once again forcing himself to bottle up his anger. He stared a hole through Steelon….

Once again, Venjix gestured with his right hand. On command, the Cogs instantly rallied behind him, like dogs answering their master's call. "What's this?" the evil general demanded. "More vermin?"

"More intruders?" Gerrok shouted, as he assisted Steelon to his feet.

"Impossible!" Tezzla shrieked. "I don't believe it!"

Tommy smiled. "Believe it." He said, with a confident calmness, the heat of battle burning within him, as he clenched his fists. He hadn't felt that burn in a long time.

"You know," Jason said. "If you miss King Mondo that much, we'll be happy to help you join him in the scrap heap."

Cole shot a finger at his opponents. "We're not going to let you bring back Serpentera!"

Venjix crossed his mechanical arms. "Inconceivable. How many heroes does that pathetic planet have?"

"More than you can handle, I assure you." T.J. cried.

"So back down Venjix!" Wes ordered. "Before you and what's left of your empire are destroyed."

The evil general motioned to the Cogs behind him. "You humans obviously haven't mastered basic arithmetic. My Cogs outnumber you far too greatly. It would be much wiser for you yourselves to back down."

Tommy shook his head. "Sorry rusty, that's not in our job description."

The evil general's head bowed a bit, as if accepting Tommy's answer. "Have it your way then. The abolishment of the human race begins with the ten of you."

Venjix shot his robotic finger forward toward the Rangers. "Cogs! To battle! Bring me their cold hearts on silver platters!"

At Venjix's command, the Cogs charged weapons in arms, prepared to do as they were built to, fight at the will of their master.

But the eight humans showed no fear, charging forward into the fray of machinery, prepared to fight to the death for their cause. A cause called virtue, the cause called justice.

A cause called life.

Faced with three mechanical attackers, T.J. ducked underneath an overhand blow, and kicked the first Cog to the ground. Blocking a punch, from the second, the Red Turbo Ranger delivered a right hand of his own directly into the torso of the robot, sending it flailing backward. At the sight of a kick, T.J. grasped the steel leg in his mighty grip, and ducking into a Sweep Kick that took his opponent's footing. He quickly followed up with a chop to the robot's throat, silencing it. But as the young man's attention returned to his remaining two challengers, he found himself at the mercy of their combined power. The two Cogs hurled T.J. on to a wooden crate, resulting in the loud smacking of flesh against wood. Bravely, the young warrior grasped his stomach in pain, but found the strength to shoot a kick back into the torso of one of his attackers. As the damaged Cog fell to the floor, the other locked it's hands and raised them for an overhead strike, but T.J. dropped to the floor, and scissored the robot's knees, sending it face first into the crate. The wood splintered as the robotic soldier broke through it, and lay still on the cement floor.

No force imaginable could stop the flow of adrenaline through Tommy's body. Once again, the boy was back. Kicked into the grasp of robotic attacker, Tommy quickly wriggled out of his jacket, leaving the Cog empty handed. Yanking the jacket downward, along with the Cog that held it, the veteran Ranger smashed the golden domed head of the robot with his knee. He then leapt into the air, twirling into a cyclone spin kick that knocked against the side of another robot's cranium. As another soldier charged, a silver coloured sword in it's grasp, Tommy ducked down, and back dropped his opponent high into the air, sending it crashing to the ground. His muscled burned, his breath was fast and hard. Now he remembered why he'd loved this so much…..

Desperately trying to cover for Carter as he used his Rescue Blaster to free Leo and Aurico, Eric blocked a staff blow to his gut, and shoved the weapon back into the Cog's torso. He then flipped the weapon in a one hundred eighty degree vertical turn, sending the soldier flying on it's back. Suddenly, the Quantum Ranger felt something hard knock him in the back of his skull. Falling to face first to the floor, he saw the multi coloured splotches start to appear in his field of vision.

This wasn't good.

Feeling two Cogs pull him up by his muscled arms, he could see just enough to make out another soldier in front of him, aiming a silver sword at his torso…..

Just then, a black clad form leapt in between him and the sword. Eric recognised the Aquitian prisoner, as he grasped the handle of the weapon, and flipped the Cog over. With the sword now in his own hands, the Aquitian executed a downward blow that severed the head of the attacker. Eric's two captors instantly tossed him aside, but they were too late. In one swift motion, Eric's saviour swiped the blade at waist length, striking the two soldiers down.

Eric rose to his feet, standing face to face with the man who'd rescued him.

Or rather, not a man at all. This being had a gold cranium, lined and dotted with purple. "What are you supposed to be?" he asked. "Sebastian, the Friendly Squid Ranger?"

The Aquitian frowned. "I am Aurico, Red Aquitian-"

"Look out!"

Using Eric's shoulders for leverage, Leo Corbett was able to flip over the two Rangers, and land in a head scissor position with a Cog, who held a sword in its hand. The Red Galaxy Ranger did a back flip, sending the soldier's head slamming into the concrete with his feet.

Leo rose to his feet, and looked to his wrist. "My morpher!" he shouted. "That robot has got my morpher!"

The four men looked to see the five generals walking out of the base, on to the rocky landscape of the moon.

"No!" Andros shouted. He couldn't let Steelon get away. He'd waited to long to extract his vengeance. He took off in pursuit of the evil generals, but was stopped by an abrupt staff blow to the stomach. Andros felt the wind rush out of him as he collapsed to the floor. His attacker picked him up from the floor and tossed him into a pile of crates. As the dust scattered, Andros could feel the flames burning inside his stomach.

Not here, he told himself. And not now.

In a surge of adrenaline, and the heart of a lion, the Kerovan kipped up and axe kicked the weapon from the Cog's grasp. He then twirled into a back kick that knocked the robotic soldier on its rear end. As another swung at him with a sword, Andros ducked, and caught the soldier with it's arms up. As the Cog attempted to overpower him, the Kerovan, quickly moved out of the way, and released his grip. The weapon sliced through a crate, giving Andros the time he needed to deliver a second axe kick to the back of the Cog's skull. He turned to see the five Generals still leaving the base…

Having acquired one of the Cog's staffs during the battle, Wes found it fairly simple to block an oncoming shot with another staff. He quickly countered with an overhead shot that silenced his attacker. Wes side stepped a punch, and then twirled around, executing a picture perfect trip using the staff. Suddenly, a laser blast bisected the weapon in his hands. Wes looked to see an incoming Cog, blaster in hand. The Red Time Force Ranger took off in a sprint, lasers nipping at his heels. Somehow this all seemed familiar to him. Suddenly, a second laser blast cut his attacker off. Wes looked to see Carter rushing to his aid, Rescue Blaster in hand.

"Boy, it's lucky you have that thing." Wes commented.

"Yeah you're right." Carter replied.

Suddenly, the Red Lightspeed Ranger took off into a series off front flips, and executed a flying kick into a Cog. As another rushed at him, Carter shot up his forearm, smashing his attacker in the face. A third swiped at his neckline with a sword, but Carter ducked, and smashed the Cog's elbow, hyper-extending the joint. After flipping the robotic soldier over his shoulder, Carter shot a quick fist into the torso of his opponent, silencing him. Finally, a fourth attacker charged Carter with a staff. The young man blocked the staff blow, shot a knee into the Cog's torso, and then a second into it's face.

"I mean, I'm just no good without it." He added.

Flaming fists and lightning fast kicks were just a taste of what Jason was dishing out. As a Cog swung a sword for his skull, Jason ducked, and let a high front kick take the sword from the Cog's grip. The original Red Ranger leapt into the air and caught the weapon, as he made his descent, two quick cross slashes put the robotic soldier down. Jason landed just in time to duck a flying kick from a second Cog, which he quickly slashed as well. But he wasn't fast enough to stop the third one, who used a side kick to knock the sword from Jason's grip. The Cog landed a fist to Jason's face, knocking him to the floor. The android then picked up the dormant sword, and swung for Jason's body….but found nothing. The robot felt a stiff kick to it's rear end, and tumbled into a nearby crate. A quick cyclone kick ended the fight.

Cole caught a high kick from a Cog, and back heel tripped it. As the robotic soldier fell to the ground, the Red Wild Force Ranger snapped a quick fist down into it's torso. He rose to see another charging him, staff held forward. Cole cleverly dodged, the weapon, and used the Cog's own momentum to propel the soldier into the air using his powerful arms. He bent his left knee down and out, and felt the Cog's body crash down on it. Quickly, he dodged a punch, and caught the new Cog's fist. He shot in a blow under its arm, and flipped it over. A stomp to the body silenced the Cog.

"My morpher!" Cole heard Leo shout. The young man looked to see the five generals walking from the battle scene. After feeling a hard kick between his shoulder blades, Cole hit the ground stomach first. But thinking fast, the Red Wild Force Ranger pushed himself up by his arms, and shot his feet up into the Cog's stomach. He then swung his foot around in a kick that echoed off the golden domed head of the soldier.

Cole instantly took off in a sprint, chasing Venjix and the others. He couldn't let a fellow Ranger's powers fall into the hands of the Machine Empire.

As he rushed out of the moon base, his lungs sucking in the air from the oxygen field, Cole noticed a square shaped control panel on the wall near the door. As he glanced to the top of the entrance, he noticed that a folded up steel door hung from above. The control panel must have controlled the rising and falling of the door. Feeling his heart pound with the intensity of the very Red Lion he commanded, Cole could hear his own boots pounding on the rocks below as he sprinted.

Suddenly, the corner of his eye caught a small, thin tube shooting out from Gerrok's wrist. Cole stopped dead in his tracks, and tried to go in reverse…..

…but it was too late.

The ground around him burst into dust as Gerrok fired at him. Cole left his feet, and hit the ground hard. Thankfully, the laser blasts had not made direct contact, but had done an excellent job of shaking him up.

Then, he saw the five mechanical monsters step through the cloud of dust and debris. In Venjix's hand, he still gripped the Red Galaxy Transmorpher.

"Foolish vermin." Venjix spoke in an icy calm voice. Stretching out his free left hand, three twelve inch blades suddenly burst from the robot's wrist. "You will be the first to feel our wrath."

As Cole watched the evil Generals close in on him, his stomach tightened. But he was not afraid. He had never been afraid to die for the Earth.

He only wished he'd been given a bit more respect at the end…..


	14. It's Morphin' Time!

**Review this and my other stories**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Fear not little vermin," Venjix said as he rose the three wrist blades above his antennaed head. "You will only be the first to die. Soon, not only your friends, but your entire population will join you."

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging sound, as Steelon went down.

Venjix jerked his head to the left. "What?"

It was a chance that Cole couldn't afford to pass up.

The young man kicked Leo's Transmorpher out of the evil general's hand, and pushed off into a kick that connected with Venjix's torso. Venjix swung the blades down, but Cole was already gone, sprinting to grab the Transmorpher from the ground.

Venjix looked to his left, and let out a snarl from his voice modulator. "You!" He grabbed Andros by the back of his jacket, and yanked him into the air. Switching grips, the evil robot held the Kerovan in the air by his throat. Andros coughed and gagged as his lungs struggled for air. Venjix shook his head in dismay, and pull back the blades back yet again…..

Just then, two laser blasts exploded against the robot's torso. The evil general dropped Andros, and looked to see Carter and Jason rushing out to meet their adversaries. The other Rangers rushed close behind. But on their heels, Venjix's wounded army limped in chase.

"Eric!" Cole shouted to the Quantum Ranger, the last man out of the base. "The control panel!"

Eric's head swung to the right, and shot a quick jump kick into the control panel. He quickly was able to somersault under the falling door as it came crashing down. There was a loud creaking sound as three Cogs were crushed under its weight.

Tezzla grabbed Venjix by the shoulder. "General! All the other entrances are sealed! Our troops are trapped inside the base!"

Venjix looked to see his opposition standing before him. They were only thing standing between the Machine Empire, and Serpentera orchestrating the destruction of Earth. Ten Red Rangers, ten opposing vermin.

The ten human beings were tired, out of breath, and fatigued. The heat of battle had taken its toll on their bodies, but not their hearts. And as long as their human hearts still beat, they would be fighting for the Earth.

"Well then, Venjix growled. "I suppose we'll have to destroy them ourselves."

Jason looked to Tommy. "Well, what are we waitin' for?"

The ten men looked to one another, and nodded.

It was time to turn on the power.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason Lee Scott called.

From his back pocket, the original Red Ranger pulled out his Power Morpher. Inside the silver and red device was the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, an artefact he thought he'd never hold again. Gripping the morpher in his hand, he thrust his arms forward.

"Tyrannosaurus!" He shouted.

Jason morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

The Red Ranger's body quivered as the electricity soared through his body. Instantly, he was transported back to the glorious days of his youth. His visor, shaped in the form of a roaring Tyrannosaurus, and his chest, gloves, and boots were lined with red and white diamonds.

It was time to step up one last time.

"Red Morphin Ranger!"

Aurico pulled his fist back against his chest.

"Red Aquitar Ranger power!"

Aurico morphed into the Red Aquitar Ranger.

Feeling the sheathed sword behind his back, Aurico's helmet had a golden plate perched above a rectangular visor. Over his chest was a white and gold V, with the black outline of a lightning bolt over his Aquitian heart.

He was fully aware of the risk of what he was attempting to do. But nonetheless, he knew it was his duty as a Power Ranger to protect the universe from the forces of evil. And now, once again, he found himself putting his very life on the line to protect the Earth.

"Red Aquitar Ranger!"

Tommy's body was alive with electricity, as the adrenaline soared through his nerves.

Now the time had come.

"It's morphin' time!"

Flicking both his wrists, Tommy watched the Zeonizers materialise on his wrists. Holding them to the sky, he united them together as one.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

Tommy morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger.

Through his star shaped visor, Tommy once again saw the world through the eyes of a Power Ranger. The white and gold lined upon the chest of his red suit glistened in the light of the stars.

In this moment, Tommy Oliver was home.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

Gripping his new key in his right hand, Theodore J Jarvis Johnson flicked his left wrist. His brand new Turbo Morpher materialised instantaneously.

"Shift into Turbo!"

T.J. placed his key into the slot on his morpher, and turned it. The key and the morpher instantly charged into a bright red electricity, that engulfed his body.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

T.J. morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger.

It all seemed so surreal. T.J. looked over to Tommy, remembering the day he had selected him to take his place as the leader of the Turbo Rangers. He'd been so honoured, so proud of the new gift he'd been given. But when his powers had been destroyed, he couldn't help but feel like he had failed Tommy.

But now, the Red Turbo Ranger was back. His helmet made to look like the front end of a car, and his red suit, designed to resemble a chrome surface, T.J. clenched his gloved fist.

"Red Turbo Ranger!"

Andros' eyes were flames of violent anger and rage as his body tensed. Long ago, someone had told him that it was impossible to get blood from a stone…..

But the Kerovan silently swore to himself that on this day, he would get blood to flow from steel. He had to, for himself, for the Earth….

…..and for Ashley.

"Let's Rocket!" he called. He opened his Astro Morpher, and punched in 3-3-5.

Andros morphed into the Red Space Ranger.

Andros clenched his teeth for a moment, listening to the hiss of his breathing inside his helmet. Staring through his visor at Steelon, he knew the time to take his revenge was now.

"Red Space Ranger!"

For a brief moment, Leo Corbett's mind clicked to his friends on Mirinoi. Venjix's words had left a hole in his heart. The worst part was that deep down, the evil general may have been right about the settlers. And if he was, Leo's entire quest as a Power Ranger was nothing but sheer hypocrisy.

But now was not the time for that.

Leo pressed the activation button on his Transmorpher.

"Go Galactic!"

Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger.

Feeling the power of the Red Quasar Saber flowing through him, Leo stood ready for battle.

"Galaxy Red!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

Carter opened his Rescue Morpher, and let the power engulf his body.

Carter morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

As he stood on the moon's rocky surface, once again a Power Ranger, Carter's thoughts dwelled on his Father. Although Captain Mitchell had taught him how to be a hero, and Tommy had taught him how to be a Power Ranger, his father had taught him how to be a man.

This was for him.

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

Wes glanced down at his Chrono Morpher, a device not meant for this time period. His powers had come from the future, the year 3000, an era otherwise unimaginable in their time. As a Time Force Ranger, Wes had come to learn so much about man's future.

But if they failed here and now, man had no future.

He activated his Chrono Morpher.

"Time for Time Force!"

Wes morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

Comprised of the colours red, white, and black, the Red Time Force Ranger's helmet had a triangular visor, with a larger triangular pattern on his chest.

The future was once again in his hands.

"Red Time Force Ranger!"

Eric Meyers was not a people person. He remembered one of his second grade report cards had even said: "Does not play well with others." For him, that was all well and good. Eric liked going it alone. It was just his style.

But he knew that this was something he could never accomplish alone. Only working together with Wes, Cole, Carter, and the rest of his newfound allies could the Earth be saved.

And he supposed that too, was all well and good.

He activated his Chrono Morpher.

"Quantum Power!"

Eric morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Eric's costume was quite similar to Wes', in that the design was nearly the same, except that Eric's was mostly red and black. On his belt was his Quantum Defender gun.

"Quantum Ranger!"

Cole breathed a sigh in anticipation of the battle to come. He looked over to his new teammates, his brothers in red. For years these men had carried on the legacy of the Power Rangers, a legacy that had begun when Cole was only a child.

But now he was here with them, a part of that legacy. And to him, here was no greater honor than to be called a hero.

Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out his Growl Phone Morpher.

"Wild Access!"

Cole morphed into the Red Wild Force Ranger.

Cole's outfit was comprised of a lion shaped helmet, and was lined with white and gold. His gloved fingers were tipped with red claws.

"Red Wild Force Ranger!"

The five Machine Empire generals stood their ground. "Ten Red Rangers…." Venjix growled. "How ironic, that the blood that will soon spatter across the moon rocks will be as red as the costumes they wear..."

The Red Zeo Ranger looked back at his team mates. "Alright guys, we're here to save the Earth. Let's do it!"

With that, the ten Red Rangers charged their adversaries. Suddenly, the Sea of Tranquillity wasn't so tranquil any more…

Venjix motioned with his fingers for Cole to come forth. "Come on little vermin, show me what you've got…"

Cole nodded his helmet, and scratched his claws against the rough, coarse ground. He took off in a sprint for his adversary, listening the wind cut around his body.

The Red Wild Force Ranger leapt into a flying kick that targeted Venjix's torso, but the evil general threw a kick of his own up that connected with Cole's chest. He felt his chest heave as his forward momentum was cut off. His body slumped to the ground. Venjix swung down with his blades, but Cole did a reverse somersault, and the robot made contact with the ground. The young man then kipped up, and executed a cyclone kick that Venjix ducked under. Cole swung downward with his claws, but the evil general blocked the blow, and hit his opponent with a body shot that knocked the Red Wild Force Ranger to the ground. Venjix tried the blades again. Cole caught the evil general's fist just before it made contact. Through his visor, he could see the razor sharp tips pressing down upon him.

Suddenly, Cole caught sight of the Red Morphin Ranger soaring above them. Jason hit a flying kick on Venjix, and then kicked off his opponent's body with the opposite foot. Venjix staggered backward, gripping his chest.

Jason looked back to Cole. "Hang back rookie, let me show you how it's done!"

Under his helmet, Cole grimaced. There was that word again….

The Red Morphin Ranger took off into a run, and leapt into the air, using his powers to levitate into a spinning torpedo kick that sent sparks flying from Venjix's torso.

Moments later, the evil general lay motionless on the ground.

Cole stood in awe as Jason walked over to Venjix's dormant figure. He shook his head. "Still number one!"

Suddenly, Venjix swung upward with his blades. Slashing Jason across the stomach. The Red Morphin Ranger screamed as his body spun around from the force of the attack, sparks flying.

The evil general stood up. "Yes…..my number one victim."

Just then, Cole leapt into the air and tackled the leader of the Machine Empire. The Red Wild Force Ranger instantly jammed the claw of his right thumb into Venjix's left visual modifier. He felt a bit of voltage surge through his hand as the evil general's face crackle with electricity.

Venjix arched his knees up into Cole's lower back, and then scraped his blades down Cole's body. The Red Ranger howled in pain, his chest and stomach feeling as if they were on fire. He wrapped himself into a protective ball, as Venjix felt his metallic face. It didn't take long for the evil general to realise that his left visual modifier was no longer functional.

"You sick disease bag…." Venjix muttered. He reached his hand to his right hip, and dragged a long black sword from a hidden compartment on his waist,

The evil general looked to Jason, who was slowly rising to his feet. "Give it up Ranger. I'm more powerful than your human mind could ever possibly conceive."

Under his helmet, Jason growled. "So swordplay is your game huh?" With those words, the Red Morphin flicked his gloved wrist. Instantaneously, a sword of his own appeared in his right hand. The Red Power Sword, decorated with a red grip, and the Tyrannosaurus insignia etched just below the blade.

"Alright then," he said, gripping the sword tight, and focusing on the opponent standing before him. "Let's play."

Jason charged the evil general. Venjix held his sword in his right hand, and let his left wield his three protruding blades.

Venjix swung down with the sword, but Jason blocked, and ducked a left hook. The Red Ranger jabbed at Venjix's knee, but the robot blocked it with his blades. Jason then shot in a kick to the stomach. Venjix staggered backward a bit, but then pushed off into a curved swipe with his blades and sword respectively. Jason rolled out of dodge, and quickly used his powers to charge up the sword. A bright red light illuminated from the Tyrannosaurus insignia spread up the blade. Even through his suit, Jason could feel the heat emitting from the weapon. Crying out with a "Hi Yah!" Jason swung the sword downward.

There was a small explosion as Power Sword severed the blades on Venjix's left wrist.

Smoke emitted from the robot's left wrist as he looked it over with his good eye. Crying out in an emotionless battle cry, Venjix swiped his sword upward, cutting the Red Ranger diagonally across his chest.

Jason readied himself for another attack, when Cole touched him on the shoulder. "Feel like teaming with a rookie?"

The Red Morphin Ranger looked down to see his partner's Crystal Saber in his gloved hand. He hesitated for a brief second, but then nodded. "Sure. Two Rangers will always be better than one!"

Venjix wobbled a bit, slightly unsteady from the damage he'd sustained. Yet he still motioned for the Rangers to come forth.

Jason and Cole did not wait long to oblige him. The two Red Rangers charged forward. Venjix blocked two respective shots, and then swiped his weapon across their stomachs. The two men flew backward, but sucked it up to perform two downward swipes simultaneously. The evil robot overhead blocked the two swords, but Jason and Cole held the blow down, testing the strength of General Venjix. The combined effort of both men seemed to be enough to overpower the robot. But Venjix surprised the two men by suddenly charging his sword. The electric current from the sword transferred from Venjix's weapon to the Rangers', and resulted in an explosion that sent all three opponents to the ground.

Cole breathed hard under his helmet. Even with the protection of his powers, Venjix was beginning to live up to his own words…

Jason helped Cole up. "C'mon kid," he urged. "Don't quit on me!"

The Red Wild Force Ranger shook his head adamantly. "No way!"

The two Red Rangers charged their swords, the bright red glow lighting up the dull gray surface of the moon. As they did so, Venjix charged his own weapon, and shot a beam of black energy toward his opponents. Uniting their weapons into an X formation, the Rangers blocked the blast. But oddly, the black glow did not die. Jason and Cole looked on in are as the black seemed to merge with the red, and form one large pulsating power surge between the swords.

Jason and Cole looked at one another.

"Whenever you're ready old timer." Cole said, nodding.

"How 'bout now Neptune boy?"

The two Red Rangers thrust their swords forward, shooting the beam straight toward Venjix. There was a gigantic explosion as the power was released, and hit the leader of the Machine Empire head on.

As the smoke cleared, and the dust and rubble settled, there was no sign of General Venjix. Jason and Cole each breathed a sigh of relief. Venjix was gone, and the Earth was safe at last.

Through his visor, Cole eyed the Red Morphin Ranger. All that he'd ever wanted from Jason was a little respect. After all, he'd grown to admire him so much over the past forty eight hours.

He only hoped that after this fight, Jason had grown to admire him too.

Cole looked over to his partner. "Nice job Jason."

Jason nodded to Cole. "Yeah rookie, you-"

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound beneath the rubble.

"You snivelling little humans…." Venjix growled, fighting his way out of the mess. "You just can't understand….that I am invincible!"


	15. Tommy & Wes

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your feedback so far, it makes me want to write. Now enjoy.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Gerrok focused his optical modifiers on his two adversaries: the Red Zeo Ranger and the Red Time Force Ranger. He pressed a button on his left forearm. Instantly, his mechanical left hand sunk into his arm, and was replaced by a set of green pincers, similar to the ones on his robotic cranium. He scissored them, and turned up his audio receptors.

The robot focused on the Red Time Force Ranger. His movements made it evident that he was the younger of the two. For humans, Gerrok knew, youth meant additional speed, and possibly stamina.

But it also meant naivety.

Though the evil general was far more focused on the Red Zeo Ranger. It had been this man and his team mates that had defeated King Mondo all those years ago, and tarnished the grand legacy of the Machine Empire. Now he stood in the way of Venjix's eventual domination of the universe.

A universe that Gerrok would then take for himself.

Venjix was a fool, Gerrok knew. His acquisition of Serpentera had made him far too overconfident. Gerrok had warned him about the possibility of Power Ranger interference, but he had foolishly dismissed it as impossible. Now they were all paying the price for his idiocy.

With any luck, the Rangers would destroy Venjix themselves, and do Gerrok's work for him.

Suddenly, Gerrok's audio receptors picked up the sound of the Red Zeo Ranger's heart beating. The robot noted that it's pace was much quicker than the average human heart.

He checked his data banks. Increased heart rate: a sign of fear.

Gerrok scissored the pincer on his arm. "Afraid, Ranger?"

There was a moment of silence between the three warriors…..

Finally, Tommy nodded his head. "Terrified."

Wes' head jerk to the right, surprised at his partner. Gerrok didn't blame him for being afraid. But never before had any opponent of his admitted fear before. The robot was at a loss for words.

Beneath his helmet, Tommy's eyes were rock hard. He wasn't playing a head game. Though he supposed head games wouldn't work on a robot anyway. He truly was afraid. But it was a different kind of fear than most people knew. He wasn't afraid of Gerrok, nor was he afraid of dying. Tommy Oliver was afraid of failure. Failure would ultimately result in certain doom for the universe he'd protected during his teenage years, and was now protecting again.

He remembered talking to Jason about their families back in the eatery of the Megaship. Failure would also result in certain doom for the family Tommy had started back on Earth. That alone seemed to make protecting the rest of the planet a secondary quest.

But a fear of failure was different. It was a fear that fuelled you.

Tommy nodded to Wes, and then looked back toward Gerrok. "Terrified of what will happen if we don't blast you to bits across the moon."

Gerrok's posture shifted. "We'll just have to find out for ourselves won't we?"

"No," Tommy said. "We won't."

The Red Zeo Ranger slapped the Red Time Force Ranger on the chest. "Go Wes!" Tommy then leapt into the air, using the power of the Zeo Crystal to extend the power of the jump. He did a front flip in mid air and positioned himself for a flying kick down on his opponent.

But he surprised the robot by landing on his feet just a few feet away.

Gerrok never saw the slash from Wes' Chrono Saber coming.

Sparks flew from Gerrok's torso as the evil general flew back ward, managing to catch himself on his left knee. Using the thin blaster on his wrist, Gerrok fired at his enemies. Tommy went down, but Wes was able to block the various shots by energizing his Chrono Saber and batting away the blasts. Frustrated, Gerrok charged the Red Time Force Ranger. He swung down with his pincers, but Wes ducked out of the way. Gerrok blocked a shot to the shoulder, and then swung a punch to the skull. Wes was able to duck, and then slice down ward. Gerrok got left arm up, and then shot a laser blast into Wes' chest. The Red Time Force Ranger flew back a few feet, before landing hard on his back.

But just as Wes kipped up, Tommy leapt in with a flying kick that Gerrok was just able to dodge. As the Red Zeo Ranger landed, the evil general was able to clasp his pincers around the waist of his opponent. Tommy had one quick moment to look up into the flaming red eyes of the robot, before his stomach twisted along with his body as Gerrok flipped him over his head. A small cloud of dust formed as his body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Gerrok raised his pincer arm into the air to strike down, but Wes quickly inserted his Chrono Saber between the two steel pieces, blocking the blow. Frustrated, Gerrok used his robotic strength to yank his left arm up, sending the sword flying out of his opponent's grip. One kick to the chest later, both the robot's opponent's were down.

Gerrok once again attempted to finish off Tommy. But the Red Zeo Ranger caught the pincers with his powerful arms. After pulling them down toward his waist, Tommy surprised his opponent by using his abdominal strength to swing his legs up and catch Gerrok in a head scissors. The evil general struggled for a moment, but his fate was unavoidable. His head landed hard on the rocky ground, denting the set of pincers on his cranium.

With his cybernetic brain in a dizzied state, Gerrok rose to his feet. And shot a storm of laser fire at his two opponents. Tommy and Wes managed to leapt out of dodge using their quick reflexes, and mighty acrobatic skills.

Wes looked to his partner. "I think it's time we return to sender."

Tommy nodded. "I think you're right." The Red Ranger proceeded to remove his Zeo Laser pistol from it's holster on his belt.

"V Weapon!" Wes called. Instantly, a white and red blaster cannon appeared in the Red Time Force Ranger's grasp. He promptly aimed it at his opponent.

The two Red Rangers did not hesitate to aim and fire on Gerrok.

But the evil general made an unexpected move. As the two men fired, they noticed a blue electric current forming in between the pincers. They were not fast enough to move as Gerrok caught their combined blast in his left grasp and flung it back at his opponents. The impact of the blast sent Tommy and Wes flying high into the air.

Looking up through the flames and dust, the Red Zeo Ranger caught sight of Gerrok picked Wes' Chrono Saber up from the ground.

"No!" Tommy cried. He winced, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his leg as he took off toward his opponent. Flicking his wrist, he felt his Zeo Five Sword materialise in his gloved hand.

Gerrok's head twisted around toward Tommy, shocked to see him back up so soon. He shot another stream of laser fire at the Red Zeo Ranger, but much like Wes had done earlier, Tommy was able to bat away the blasts with his sword. He took a downward swipe at Gerrok, which the robot blocked with Wes' Chrono Saber. He blocked a shot with the pincers, and then swung down again. Gerrok blocked yet again, and then opened the pincers, attempting to catch Tommy in his grasp yet again. But the Red Ranger surprised the robot by bringing the sword in close. Gerrok grabbed his opponent, as well as the sword in his hand. Tommy pulled the sword downward, creating a loud screeching sound as the steel cut the steel.

Gerrok's left pincher fell to the ground.

With his opponent stunned, Tommy used the opportunity to swing around in a back kick that flipped the evil general over. He stabbed downward with his sword, but Gerrok blocked it with the Chrono Saber. The robot batted the attack away and slashed his opponent across the chest.

The attack sent Tommy twirling backward, but he didn't see Wes coming up behind him. The Red Time Force Ranger had pulled his Chrono Blaster from it's holster, and had leapt into the air. Landing atop Tommy's shoulders, Wes did a second flip into the air, and shot down at Gerrok. Moon rocks exploded around the evil general, but it was not enough to detain him. Gerrok returned fire with his right wrist cannon, sending Wes falling to the ground.

Tommy rushed up beside his partner. "He's got your sabre…."

Wes looked up at Tommy. "Oh no…..we've got to get it!"

The veteran ranger patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Take the rear. Let's see how this robot likes going up against a real swordsman."

Tommy took off into a sprint, making sure he heard Wes' footsteps behind him. His mind flashed back to his teen years, recollecting the many styles and techniques he'd used with Saba, the talking sword he'd wielded as the White Ranger.

Being careful to avoid the remaining right pincer on Gerrok's left hand, Tommy engaged the evil general in a sword fight. Tommy was the aggressor at first, striking blows to various parts of the robot's mechanical body. But Gerrok was not a subtle fighter, and swung various blows toward the head and neck. He was obviously trying to execute the killing blow as quickly as possible.

Tommy recognised the signs of a desperate warrior.

Finally, as the Chrono Saber collided with the Zeo Five Sword just above Tommy's eye level, the Red Zeo Ranger was able to slide out of the way, and catch Gerrok in an arm bar. "Go for it Wes!" he shouted.

Anxious to get his weapon back, the Red Time Force Ranger aimed and fired on the hand of the evil general. The hand, as well as the Chrono Saber, went flying through the air.

As Tommy slashed Gerrok down to the ground, Wes ran to scoop his weapon up from the ground. Nodding to Tommy, he charged it.

"Hey tin man." He called to the evil general. "Your time's up."

Wes leapt into the air, watching Tommy back off as he twirled the sword in a clockwise manoeuvre, and then swung the energised blade down.

"Time Strike!"

There was a small explosion as the weapon slashed vertically down Gerrok's body. As a result, the robot began to crackle with blue electricity.

With another flick of the wrist, the Zeo Five Sword was gone, and Tommy's mind transferred to a state of deadly focus. Suddenly, the world around him ceased to exist, and there was only himself and Gerrok. A martial arts teacher had taught him this state of mind a long time ago. Discipline, focus, self control, these were the things that had made Tommy the Power Ranger that he'd been all those years ago.

And the Power Ranger he was now.

He felt his body tingle with the power of the mighty Zeo Crystal, as he took off into a run. Slowly, a bright red glow began to engulf his body, just like Wes' Chrono Saber.

He'd been born for this.

"Zeo Flying Power Kick!" he called. With those words, Tommy launched himself into the air, aiming a kick straight for Gerrok, the power of the Zeo Crystal gave him additional power, speed, and balance.

He knew the fight was over when he felt the robot's chest cave in.

The impact of the blow sent Gerrok flying through the air. The evil general let out a lifeless cry of agony as he flew to his demise, crashing into a stone wall lining the edge of the Sea of Tranquility. Gerrok instantly burst into flames, his once green form crashing lifelessly to the ground.

Tommy slapped hands with Wes. "Nice job."

Wes nodded. "You too. You've still got it man."

Under his helmet Tommy smiled, realising Wes was right. The teenager inside of him had returned for just one day….

…..to be victorious one more time.


	16. A Job for Swordsmen

**I may not be able to post any chapters for my stories next week as I will be on holidays but, if I get ten reviews for each of the stories I am writing (Forever Red, The Enemy Within and Timeline) I will release two pre written chapters for this story and one long chapter for the two others.**

**Have a good holiday.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

At the sound of Gerrok's demise, Automon turned to look upon his partner in the Machine Empire one last time….

Thus giving the Red Turbo Ranger and the Red Galaxy Ranger the opening they were looking for. T.J. drew his Turbo blaster, while Leo called on his Quasar Launcher. Together, the two Red Rangers opened fire on their robotic opponent.

The might of the blast knocked Automon backward. Smoke emitted from his metallic chest, as he let out a fierce growl. "Lucky shot vermin. Now…..let's get serious!

With those words, Automon pressed a red button on his right forearm. His hand instantly retracted, making way for a blade nearly as long as a human leg. "It's time you pathetic little humans were cut down to size!

But the two Rangers were hardly intimidated by the transformation. The Red Turbo Ranger was quick to shift his blaster into sword mode. As he flicked his gloved wrist, his Turbo Lightning Sword materialised in his hand. Meanwhile, Leo summoned the legendary Lion Quasar Saber. In his opposite hand, he held his Transdagger, in Magna Talon mode. Together, the two Rangers charged the Machine Empire General.

Automon swung for Leo's skull, but the Red Galaxy Ranger ducked, and tried an upward slash with his Transdagger. The evil general blocked Leo's wrist with his left hand, and flipped him on his back. T.J. then leapt in, swinging downward with his Turbo Lightning Sword. Automon blocked with his blade, and managed to grab his opponent's opposite hand as he attempted a slash with his Turbo Blade. But T.J. managed to twirl out of the robot's grip, and slash down diagonally with the sword. Automon blocked, and then slashed down across the Red Ranger's chest. Sparks flew as T.J. went flying backward, crying out in pain.

But the robot did not see Leo jumping back into the fray with a flying kick. There was a loud clanging sound as his white boot connected with Automon's torso. Leo then proceeded to charge his Quasar Saber, and jam the blade down into the ground. The result was an explosive mini fault line that resulted in an explosion under Automon's feet. The evil general staggered backward, but not down. Leo credited his opponent's stamina to the power of his steel plated armor. But when Automon charged his own blade, and mirrored Leo's manoeuvre, the Red Galaxy Ranger was unable to withstand the blow.

T.J. rushed up beside his partner. "You alright man?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, but this guy's not goin' down easily."

"Well then, let's make it hard!"

T.J. then proceeded to unite his Turbo Blade and Lightning Sword together, and charge them. An intense red glow reflected off his visor as the Red Ranger pushed the X formation forward. A bright red beam blazed forward, a blaze that Automon was able to slap aside seemingly easily with his blade. The evil general then charged forward in attack, repeatedly slicing down in a cross slash motion. The Red Turbo Ranger stood his ground until the very last second, and then rolled out of dodge….

…revealing the Red Galaxy Ranger, Quasar Launcher aimed.

Leo nailed a direct hit on Automon, resulting in a grand explosion that sent the evil general flailing through the air. He landed with a clang on the coarse surface of the moon with a clang.

For a moment, both sides were dormant. T.J. and Leo struggled to catch their breath, as Automon desperately attempted to recharge, and launch a second attack.

Despite difficulty rising to his feet, Automon still had a few tricks up his proverbial sleeve. The evil general tapped a button on his upper thigh, opening a hidden compartment, from which he drew a small hand blaster. Still flat on his back, the robot fired on his two adversaries. Caught by surprise, the two virtuous warriors grunted in pain as the blasts connected with their bodies, their flesh feeling the intense burning sensation upon impact.

T.J. screamed as one of them exploded against his right knee.

Crashing helmet first into the ground, T.J. pulled his injured joint up toward his chest. Moments later, trying desperately to wipe the dust and grime from his visor, he saw the Red Galaxy Ranger hunched beside him.

"Back off !" Leo demanded, as he held his Quasar Saber up in defence of his partner.

But Automon was not about to let a golden opportunity pass him by. He dashed forward, his optical modifiers focused on the injured Red Turbo Ranger. He pulled his right arm up in attack position. The evil general swung downward with his blade, but Leo blocked with his sabre, and connected with a Transdagger shot. As his opponent tottered backward, Leo struck diagonally, but Automon blocked it, and fired on Leo's chest with the blaster. As the Red Galaxy Ranger was knocked back from the blast, the evil general clicked yet another button, this time on the left side of his chest.

Leo looked on in a state of awe as two small jet thrusters propelled from the robots lower back. Through the oxygen field, he could feel the wave of heat wash over him as Automon activated his newest asset, and blasted off toward space. Seconds later, thick grey clouds of smoke, exhaust fumes from the jet pack, hovered above the ground Leo stood on.

As laser blasts started to rain down from the sky, a frustrated Leo charged forth, igniting the Red Quasar Saber to light his way. If he could just avoid being shot down in the dark, there was a chance he could finish this here and now…..

From high above, Automon continued to fire downward. As the smoke cloud seemed to grow thicker and darker, the evil general k new the Rangers' human eyes could never see through the blackness. They were almost certainly dead by now. Automon deactivated his jet pack, and began his descent to the ground

By the time his optical modifiers picked up the faint red glow rising up from the darkness, it was too late.

As Leo reached the height of his powerful leap, he executed an upward slice across Automon's torso with his energised Quasar Saber. A loud screeching sound echoed throughout the Sea of Tranquillity as the blade sliced across the robot's steel body. It was followed seconds later by a loud crash as Automon hit the rocky ground.

Now on his feet, T.J. limped toward his opponent as quick as he could, energizing his Turbo Lightning Sword.

"Turbo Lighting Strike!" he called. T.J. pushed off his good leg, leaping into the air to strike his opponent down.

There was a loud explosion as the Red Turbo Ranger sliced vertically down the robot's cranium, through his torso, bisecting his opponent's body completely.

As the Red Galaxy Ranger returned to the ground, the Red Turbo Ranger's knee gave way once again. Leo grabbed T.J. by the arm, holding him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "Just took a shot to the knee."

Leo nodded, and looked to what was left of Automon. He chuckled. "Nice move."

The Red Turbo Ranger smiled through the pain. These new Turbo Powers really did work. And he knew he'd need every last bit of them to get through this, especially with a bad wheel. T.J. was never one to accentuate his battle wounds, but there was no way that he could be one hundred percent now.

But either at one hundred percent, or one percent, T.J. was a Power Ranger.

Leo slung his partner's arm over his shoulder, and helped him across the battlefield…..

Ducked behind two boulders, the Red Aquitar Ranger and the Quantum Ranger tried desperately to stay out of the line of fire. Eric risked a quick peek up above the rock to see General Tezzla, their opposition, still firing on them with her blaster cannon . She was one of the universe's most notorious torturesses according to Andros. Although Eric had never heard of Tezzla, he couldn't deny that she didn't exactly have the hospitality of an Alpha android.

But that was okay, he thought to himself. Neither did he.

As chunks of stone flew through the oxygen field, Eric ducked back under what remained of their cover. He looked over to Aurico. "Well, any ideas Squidranger?"

Aurico looked to his partner. "My apologies friend. Unfortunately, the current strain we are under has precluded me from concocting a-"

"I didn't ask for you life story!" Eric shouted. For an alien, he noted, Aurico seemed to know English better than anyone he'd ever met. "Alright," he growled. "This party's over."

With those words, the Quantum Ranger tightened his grip on the patented Quantum Defender he held in his right hand. He somersaulted out from behind the boulder, and fired a storm of laser fire on General Tezzla. The evil general let out a noise that sounded something like a shrieking cat, as Eric rushed to dodge her return fire. But with no rocks left to hide behind, the Quantum Ranger could only run, and let the lasers nip as his heels.

Suddenly, the firing ceased as Aurico leapt atop the boulder, and did a front flip into the air. Unsheathing the Hydroblade from his back, the Red Aquitar Ranger executed a downward slash on Tezzla. Sparks flew as the evil general was knocked to her feet. Aurico tried for another cut, but Tezzla rolled out of the way, and smacked her opponent across the helmet with the barrel of her blaster cannon.

As she rose to her feet, the Quantum Ranger seized the opportunity to attempt a diving cyclone kick, trying to knock the weapon from his opponent's grip. But Tezzla merely pulled the weapon out of the way, and blasted Eric backward.

While the two wounded Rangers struggled to regain their composure, Tezzla engaged the shifting mechanism on her weapon. Within seconds, the blaster cannon had transformed

into a mighty axe, nearly as long as the robot's arm!

"I warned you…" Tezzla grumbled in her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice. "Heroics will get you nowhere, you miserable little humans!"

The evil general swept down at Aurico's head, but the Aquitian blocked the blow with his Hydroblade. "I beg your pardon miss," he said. "But I am not a human. I am an Aquitan, and proud of it!"

Just then, Aurico vanished into thin air.

A confused Tezzla jerked her robotic head around, searching for her opponent. "What? Wh-where did you go? Get back here, you sick little vermin!"

Suddenly, the Red Ranger reappeared behind his opponent. He swiped downward with his Hydroblade, slashing Tezzla across her steel plated back. She stumbled forward, but then swung the axe hard in Aurico's direction, hoping to connect with a neck, or at least a shoulder….

…..only to find that he was no longer there.

"Really madam, there's no need for name calling."

Tezzla swiped her axe in the direction of the voice, but Aurico dematerialised yet again!

The Red Aquitar Ranger reappeared on his side, a few yards in front of her, in a rather relaxed position. "Perhaps we can discuss this over an Oceafish platter? Or maybe an oil bath?"

The evil general cried out in frustration, her circuits singeing with anger. Thus, she never saw the shot from Eric's Quantum Defender coming. Tezzla's feet flew out from under her as she once again collapsed to the ground.

The two Rangers stood side by side, united as one mighty virtuous entity. The Red Aquitar Ranger wielded his Hyrdoblade, while the Quantum Ranger gripped his Quantum Defender, now shifted into sword mode. Together, the two Red Rangers charged their fallen opponent. Aurico tried to stab downward, but Tezzla caught the blade between her metallic feet and rolled, flipping him over in the process. Eric tried a similar manoeuvre, but Tezzla managed to roll out of dodge yet again, and get to her feet. The Quantum Ranger swung for his opponent's head, but Tezzla blocked with the axe, and then moved to block another shot from Aurico. Just then, both Rangers tried to strike together, but the evil general used an overhead block. She then chopped Eric hard across the chest, causing sparks to spew form his body as he screamed in pain. Aurico tried a body shot, but Tezzla side blocked it. Finally, the robot shot a high kick up that connected with the face of her opponent. Aurico stumbled backward, checking his helmet for cracks….

He came deadly close to stumbling off a nearby cliff. Taking a quick glance down, Aurico's Aquitian nerves realised he'd nearly just taken a thirty foot drop on to the ground below.

But he paid a dear price for the glance. Through his visor, the Red Aquitar Ranger saw, and even more so felt Tezzla's boot collide with his helmet yet again, knocking him down. He felt a surge of panic overcome his body as his Hydroblade tumbled down the cliff.

He felt a heavy weight crash down upon him as Tezzla straddled his abdomen. Through his helmet, Aurico's eyes widened as he saw his opponent wiggling her metallic fingertips. They were no longer fingertips. Each of her five digits had transformed into miniature drills, which were making their way toward his face at an alarming rate.

If robots were capable of facial expression, Aurico knew there would be a grin on Tezzla's face as wide as Orion's belt. "My data banks are unclear on just how many muscles there are in the Aquitian face." She seemed to whisper softly. "I think it's time I found out for myself."

Aurico winced. He knew his teleportation abilities only worked when he was free of physical touch. He was now at the mercy of one of the universe's most notorious torturesses…..

Suddenly, he felt Tezzla's weight leave his belly. The torturess whirled around to catch a Quantum Defender shot from Eric in her metallic grip. Tezzla yanked the Quantum Ranger up into the air, and over the cliff….

"Eric!" Aurico shouted as his partner's body soared over his head and down the cliff. Aurico sat up to execute a defensive manoeuvre. But within seconds, Tezzla had once again mounted her opponent.

"Care to try your little disappearing act now?" Tezzla sneered, as she lowered her metallic fingers down toward the Red Aquitar Ranger's helmet. Aurico jerked as one of the drills touched against his visor, creating a small hole.

It wouldn't be long now.

Suddenly, Tezzla's hands reached up to defend herself. But she was unable to avoid the powerful legs of the Quantum Ranger as they reached up from the edge of the cliff. The evil general grunted as she found herself caught in a headscissors. Aurico felt her metallic body drag across his as his attacker was slowly dragged over the edge. He heard his partner cry out as the two opponents took the plunge to the ground below….

Just as the Red Aquitar Ranger rose to his feet, he heard the sound of steel colliding with rock. Though reluctant, Aurico peered over the cliff. Both Tezzla and Eric seemed visibly shaken, but surprisingly, they were both struggling to regain their vertical base.

As Aurico leapt down from the edge of the cliff, Tezzla slashed at Eric with her axe, but the Quantum Ranger dodged the blow, and quickly shot in a high side kick that connected with the evil generals face. Tezzla wobbled back just far enough to fall in range of the Red Aquitar Ranger's flying kick. Aurico's foot connected with the shoulder of his opponent, resulting in a loud clanging sound.

As Tezzla gripped her wounded body part, Eric swung down with the Quantum Defender, slicing her axe in two. He then executed a cyclone kick that banged off the side of Tezzla's metallic skull. The impact of the blow knocked the evil general off balance, causing her to fall flat on her face.

The Red Aquitar Ranger looked to his partner.

The Quantum Ranger nodded, converting his weapon back to blaster mode.

It was time to end this.

Drawing his Hyrdoblade behind his back, Aurico summoned the strength of the Aquitian waters, charging his sword with a bright red energy. Feeling the power convulse within him, he focused his eyes on his target, who was now attempting to rise to her feet.

"Red Aquitar Tsunami!" he called.

Swinging his weapon forward, a bright wave of red energy flew high above the three combatants. As it continued to ascend higher, it's mass appeared to grow larger, and it's power growing stronger.

Tezzla only caught a faint glimpse of the electric tsunami before it crashed down upon her, resulting in a massive explosion that sent the evil general flying through the air. As she landed, various parts of her metallic body were now dented, and her chest plate now hung open, exposing her inner workings.

"N-n-n-no….." she cried, arguing with her robotic body as she rose to her knees. "Can not fail….the empire…..must….slay…..the enemy…."

Eric shook his head, as he aimed his Quantum Defender. He had to give it to Tezzla, she was persistent. He was almost sorry he had to do this.

Almost.

With a pull of the trigger, Tezzla's head blasted off of her shoulders. Her decapitated body slumped to the ground, as he skull bounced off a nearby rock, and lay motionless on the moon floor.

Eric gave a sarcastic wave. "Bye bye bitch."

He felt Aurico touch him on the shoulder. "Thank you my friend." He said, nodding. "You saved my life. You have my utmost gratitude and respect." As he squeezed the shoulder of the human, what little hesitance Aurico had about defending the planet Earth again vanished.

Under his helmet, Eric smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

The two Red Rangers then rushed to assist the others, who were starting to team up against General Venjix.


	17. I've failed her

**I'm back and not that anyone cares but I had a **_**great **_**holiday. The next chapter for this story should be up tomorrow as promised. My other stories will also be updated if anyone is interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**REVIEW**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Under the helmet of the Red Space Ranger, tears began to well up behind the brown eyes of Andros. Tears of anger, tears of rage, tears of a soul splitting pain that no man should ever have to know….

He stared through his visor at the icy blue coloured form of General Steelon, the being he'd grown to loathe and despise with every fibre in his being, and every beat of his heart. Ironically, he couldn't really see him. All he could see was the face of the woman he loved, Ashley Hammond. Her caring, sensitive eyes. Her full, luscious lips. The silky soft skin, which his fingers longed to caress once again. And her long, flowing brownish blonde hair.

He reached his gloved hand out toward her….his soul in agony from not being with her.

But then, her beautiful expression faded, and was replaced by a cold, heartless robot. The mindless machine who had stepped on the blooming flower that was her life, and their love for each other. Steelon had taken a dream, and warped it into a hellish nightmare that Andros had been forced to live since that day three years ago.

His outstretched hand curled into a trembling fist of rage. He was a coward, and he knew it. If he had been a true warrior, a real Power Ranger, he could have saved her. He could have stopped Steelon, and destroyed him right then and there. But he didn't. He'd succumbed to his own pain, and let this worthless piece of scrap metal take her legs away from her.

Andros' knees started to shake. His stomach was a mess of proverbial knots, as his face became a river of tears. He'd failed her once, and for that he'd never forgive himself. But he would not fail her again, not on this day.

And not ever again.

The Red Space Ranger flicked his wrist, in which appeared a sword with a blade that swirled around into a cone shape, his Spiral Sabre. He looked over to Carter, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, who gave him an assuring nod.

"Hang back Carter." He said.

Carter stared at his partner in surprise. "What?"

Through his helmet, Andros glared at him. "I said, hang back. This isn't your fight."

The Red Lightspeed Ranger couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed his partner by the shoulder. "Andros, you can't mean that. I'm as much a part of this as-"

Andros grabbed Carter's arm, and held it tight in his grip. "-As I am?" he finished. The Kerovan shook his head. "You have no idea Carter…no idea."

Releasing the younger man, Andros turned to look at Steelon, who in his arm, grasped that same hammer.…..

"Hang back." He repeated. "That's an order."

With those words, the Red Space Ranger left his partner behind, and proceeded in what proved to be the longest walk of his life. With each step, it seemed as if he was moving further away from the present, back into the past. The memories once again began flowing through his mind like blood through a vein.

The loose fragments of her broken helmet dropping to the ground.

That final terrified look in her eyes

Her scream.

The sound of steel on flesh.

The weight of her limp body in his arms…..

And then, he stood face to face with his nightmare. The bulky, massive metallic blue form of General Steelon.

Tasting a salty tear on his tongue. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I wish you could bleed."

The evil general cocked his head. "What?"

"I said…." The Kerovan repeated. "I wish you could bleed."

The robot seemed speechless, taken aback by his words. Behind him, Andros could feel Carter's eyes, staring at him in awe.

"And why is that, human?" the robot asked.

Andros' lips tightened. "So that I could see it...taste it..., as I squeezed the life from your heart."

His words seemed to infuriate Steelon. But alas, he didn't really know what fury, or anger even was. "But you have no heart. You're just a worthless piece of machinery, a weapon, a tool."

The Red Ranger reached up for the release latch on his helmet. "But you do have a brain don't you? A lifeless, mechanical brain. So tell me..."

"Andros, no!" Carter called from behind.

But his plea fell on deaf ears. Lifting the helmet of the Red Space Ranger away, Andros unmasked, revealing his face. His cheeks dry from tears, and his eyes bloodshot, he stared a hole through Steelon.

"...Do you remember this face?"

The robot nodded, seemingly in recognition. "Ah yes…." He said. "It's you….I do remember. The planet Gerraria wasn't it? We battled in one of the Machine Empire's prison facilities. Your partners were there as well, were they not?"

Andros nodded, glad that the robot's memory banks worked. He wanted him to know who his executioner was.

"And if I do recall…..you had one partner in particular…what was her name….?"

The Kerovan's body began to tremble. His heart and his soul unable to withstand the murderous rage brewing within him. His grip tightened on his Spiral Sabre, as if his very life depended on his possession of it.

"…..Ashley?"

His breathing grew quicker, as a new wave of tears began to form behind his eyes.

"Tell me…..how is the little vermin today?"

His insides burned with the heat of a towering inferno…..

"How are her….legs?"

Suddenly, the nightmare was real.

He let out a spine-chilling cry as he charged for Steelon, with a tidal wave of hatred, anger, frustration, depression, and heartache crashing down within him.

Screaming the name of his love, Andros leapt into the air, preparing to slash downward with his Spiral Sabre, the wind from the oxygen field dancing through his hair as he descended to the ground. The handle of Steelon's weapon dented a bit as he hacked down hard with all his fury. His violent, sinful rage was unending.

But Steelon would not be defeated so easily. Shoving the weapon up into the Kerovan's face, the robot took initiative by swinging for his opponent's skull. But Andros ducked, and threw a high kick that connected with Steelon's robotic cranium. The evil general staggered backward, giving Andros an opening. He raised his Sabre into the air, and sliced downward, feeling the hate surge through him.

His face hit the ground hard as Steelon moved out of the way. Andros violently swore at himself, and quickly rolled away from a crushing blow from the hammer,

Just like the one that had crippled Ashley….

Andros pushed off and twirled into a sweep kick. But Steelon hopped over it, and swung down with the hammer yet again. The Red Space Ranger dodged it, inhaling the dust as the weapon smashed against the rocky ground. He kipped up and swung for Steelon's chest. But the robot blocked it. Andros ducked under a head shot, which only served to fuel his rage more. He shot a kick into Steelon's abdomen, hearing the gratifying clang of impact. The Kerovan blocked a kick, and then tried for a forearm shot to the face, but Steelon was ready. The robot grabbed Andros by the wrist and flipped him over, sending his Spiral Sabre flying through the air.

Gritting his teeth, Andros tried a kip up, but was met with a cyclone kick that knocked him right back down. He literally heard the bones in his nose snapping as the steel smashed his face.

Tasting his own blood on his tongue, Andros just barely shot his Spiral Sabre up to block another hammer shot. His arms started to spasm, as Steelon pushed downward, the flat end of the weapon closing in on his unprotected face.

No, he panicked, his stomach suddenly coming alive with fear. He was failing her, he couldn't fail her...

But his arms had nothing left. As the blood poured down his cheeks, Andros shed one final tear. "No..." he whispered softly. "Ashley..."

Suddenly, sparks flew from behind Steelon as the robot fell forward on top of Andros. As his muscles relaxed, the Kerovan wasted no time. He shoved the evil general off of him, and straddled his waist. As his blood sizzled with animosity, Andros began to deliver stiff, hard right hands that bounced off the cranium of the robot. He almost wished he could take his glove off so that he could use his bare knuckles. With every punch there came a sick thud of bone on steel. Andros soon began to sob uncontrollably as he pounded, trying to beat the pain to death. Trying to kill these feelings that haunted him.

The tears fell on Steelon's armour. He just wanted this to be over.

Suddenly, another gloved hand reached out to stop his clenched fist. Andros looked back to see the Red Lightspeed Ranger, V-Lancer in his hands.

"That's enough Andros." Carter demanded. "Let's just finish this and go home."

He could barely hear Carter's words. Andros had told him to stay back, and let him fight this battle alone.

He turned to Steelon. Though he seemed wounded, the robot's emotionless face hadn't even been dented by his punches. But then, he'd nearly been killed moments ago. The only reason he was breathing was due to his partner's interference. And now, Carter had taken Steelon down, something that he had failed to do.

Failed...

Andros looked up at him again. Maybe Ashley would have been better off loving someone like Carter...

"Leave me alone Carter." he hissed. "This has nothing to do with you." He tried to pull his hand back.

But Carter held on, ever so persistent. "I think it does. You need to cool down."

"Cool down..." Andros repeated. His eyes seemed to stare through the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

"Yeah...just cool-"

He never saw it coming.

Crying out in rage, Andros' fist bounced off Carter's helmet, knocking him to the ground. He mounted the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and proceeded to pound him into the

dirt. "I said leave me alone mother fucker! Stay out of this! Stay out of my life!"

No, Andros thought to himself as his fists rattled against Carter's helmet. This wasn't who he was, this wasn't how he handled things.

But he couldn't stop now. It felt so good, so right...

Suddenly, two laser blasts exploded behind him. He looked back to see Steelon, hammer in the air, collapse in pain.

"Andros!" he heard T.J.'s voice shout out to him. The Red Turbo Ranger, with the Red Galaxy Ranger at his side rushed to pull Andros off his team mate.

T.J. gripped Andros' face in his gloved hands. "Andros! What the hell are you doing? What are you thinking?"

Now hyperventilating, Andros shook his head. "I...I don't know...any more...T.J..."

The Red Turbo Ranger nodded to Leo, who rushed to engage Steelon. He handed Andros his helmet, and sat him up against a nearby boulder. "Don't move, I'll be right there."

T.J. pulled Carter up from the ground. Carter pressed a button on the side of his helmet. Instantly, his visor opened, revealing his shocked and confused eyes. He started for Andros. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with-"

Carter stopped as T.J. placed his hand on his chest, shaking his head. "Carter, you go help Leo with Steelon. I'll be there to help you in a minute. Hurry!"

Reluctantly, Carter nodded, and picked up his V-Lancer from the ground. He rushed into battle, taking a quick look back at the two men as he charged forth.

Andros rested his neck against the rock, clutching his helmet in his gloved hands. Just then, he noticed the slight limp in T.J.'s right knee as he crouched down beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Through the mask of the Red Turbo Ranger, the Kerovan could almost see his eyes looking on him. Eyes that expressed concern, sympathy, and a sense of brotherly protectiveness.

T.J., Andros realised, was a true friend.

He shook his head. "I've failed her T.J.. I've failed everyone." He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose. His eyes could no longer cry.

T.J.'s helmet drooped. He put his hand on Andros' shoulder. "Stay here. We'll take care of this."

Andros nodded as the Red Turbo Ranger hobbled off, still favouring his right knee.

This was their fight now.


	18. Learning From Past Mistakes

**Sorry that the update was later than promised. I have no excuse and I apologise.**

**Now to business.**

**No business.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review.**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Leo ducked as Steelon swung the hammer at his skull. He slashed for the abdomen with his Quasar Sabre, but Steelon blocked, and twirled around. There was a loud thud as he bashed the Red Galaxy Ranger in the back of the skull with the butt of the hammer.

But Carter was ready for him. Leaping in with his V-Lancer, he sliced downward across Steelon's chest, resulting in a flash of sparks. The Red Lightspeed Ranger then tried a horizontal slash that Steelon was just barely able to block in time. Carter spun around, leaping into the air for a cyclone kick that his opponent managed to duck. The Red Lightspeed Ranger then struck down with his V-Lancer, but Steelon held his hammer up horizontally. The robot shot a kick into Carter's stomach that sent him tumbling backward.

However, Carter used the backward momentum to counter into a reverse somersault. The Red Ranger then kick off on both feet, launching himself forward. The tip of his weapon just barely scratched across Steelon's chest plate as the robot moved out of the way. As Carter landed face down on the ground, he was greeted by a kick to the stomach from his opponent.

Steelon's audio receptors picked up Leo's footsteps just in time to shove his foot back in a reverse kick. But the Red Galaxy Ranger stopped dead in his tracks, and caught the foot. He swung down with his Quasar Sabre, attempting to sever the leg, but Steelon grabbed the weapon in his metallic hand. Using his free hand he butted Leo in the stomach with the hammer. Both combatants tumbled backward, each awaiting the other's next move….

But as Steelon charged for his next attack, his legs left him, courtesy of a trip from Carter's V-Lancer. As his opponent tumbled to the ground, Leo quickly executed an upward slash with his Quasar Sabre, cutting Steelon directly across up the torso and face.

"Urrrggghhh," Steelon's mechanical voice box grunted as he collapsed face down on the ground, his body crackling with blue electricity. Under his armour, his inner workings suddenly started to make strange whirring and popping sounds.

And then, they stopped. Steelon lay motionless on the ground, defeated.

As the two Red Rangers slapped hands in congratulations, they were joined by a third. Using his Turbo Lightning Sword to maintain his vertical base, T.J. patted his partners on the shoulders. "Well gentlemen," he said, nodding in recognition of their work. "Looks like I got here just in time… to do nothing!"

Leo chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, thanks gimpy."

From afar, Andros tried to smile, simply couldn't force his muscles to move. His mind, his heart, his soul, they all seemed numb. It was like being in a coma, only you were conscious enough to realise your crippled state.

He truly was glad to see Steelon was gone, and that Ashley's tragedy had been avenged. But deep down, he selfishly wished that he could have been the one to defeat the evil general, and prove himself worthy of Ashley's love and affections…..

But no, once again, he had failed her. And this pain, misery, and suffering would continue to haunt him all the days of his life. He felt his head touch the back of the boulder. Closing his eyes, he desperately wanted this to all go away. He wanted his world to be a bright, happy place again. The way it had been when before that trip to Gerraria.

Then, through the darkness, he once again found Ashley's face. The same face he'd seen before going into battle. The same face he'd seen in his dreams for three long years. The same face he wanted so desperately to see again.

But no, he knew. Now there was no way he could ever return to Earth. If he'd destroyed Steelon, then perhaps he could have redeemed himself, and come back as her white knight, just like in the fairy tales. But after what had just transpired, with Steelon, with Carter, with T.J., there was no way he could ever show his face in front of her again. No way he could ever tell her what he'd done, or why he'd left. No way he could look into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

The tears were starting to come back now, as Andros took one last look into Ashley's eyes, as she stood there, frozen in his mind. Not in a wheelchair, but standing under her own power. He remembered all the times he sat there, looking into her eyes listening to her talk on and on about her dreams, about being a Power Ranger, and about what life meant to her.

And about how much she loved him…

Her eyes had never been jealous, they'd never been bitter or spiteful. They'd never told a lie, for her soul knew nothing but truth, and virtue. They'd never possessed the hate, or the rage that Andros felt deep down for himself. All he'd ever seen in them-all he'd needed to see- was love, and the determination to do what was right. When he'd looked into her loving eyes, he'd never needed to prove anything to anyone.

Because she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

His eyes popped open. So, if he didn't need to prove himself to Ashley, then who was he trying to prove himself to?

Almost immediately, Andros knew the answer. Himself. Andros despised himself for being unable to stop Steelon from hurting Ashley. He'd always sworn to himself that he would protect her, and that he would shield her from all the hate, and all the evil that the world possessed.

And yet just moments ago, his heart had pumped with that very same hate that he'd tried to defend her against. He had become a hypocrite, he had become the enemy….

Suddenly, it all made sense.

Just then, an explosion thundered in his ears. The Kerovan jerked his head up to see his three partners fly through the air, and crash down on the ground.

Andros' jaw dropped as he saw the insidious form of General Steelon walking through the flames. A long, black gash now stretched from his abdomen, up to his eyes from where Leo had slashed him with his Quasar Sabre. But clearly, the Rangers had not finished him, as they initially thought.

Steelon gripped the hammer in his mechanical hand. "Mark my words Power Rangers, your end, and the end of all that is just and true, dawns now!"

Struggling to get to his feet, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, whose once bright red suit was now covered in dirt, dust, and grime, attempted a charge at the evil general. He clumsily swung with his V-Lancer, but Steelon easily blocked it, and smashed the weapon from Carter's grip. Striking him in the face with the butt of the hammer, the evil general then proceeded to swing the hammer directly into his opponent's stomach. There was a light cracking sound, which assumingly was a rib, as Carter dropped to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Leo pushed himself up with the blade of his Quasar Sabre, and swung for Steelon's cranium. But the evil general ducked, and backhanded his opponent down to the ground. The Red Galaxy Ranger attempted an upward strike, but Steelon caught the sword, just as he had the V Lancer. The evil general flipped him over with ease, and took pleasure in stomping on to his torso. Leo let out a nauseating grunt, and then lay motionless.

The robot then turned to T.J..

As if the knee hadn't been bad enough, the Red Turbo Ranger had seemingly taken the brunt of the blast. Barely conscious, and unaware of his surroundings, he law face down on the ground, whimpering, clutching his wounded body part.

Feeding off the sick pleasure within the depths of his emotion chip, Steelon placed his foot on the small of T.J.'s back.

It was happening again.

The robot let out a lifeless, emotionless laugh. T.J. simply lay there, barely aware of his impending doom. "You should have learned from your delirious friend, Turbo Ranger." He said. "Those who do not learn from the past…..are doomed to repeat it!"

With those words, the evil general raised his hammer into the air, and swung down for T.J.'s spine…..

There was a high pitched clang as steel met steel.

"My thoughts exactly."

Steelon looked up to see the Red Space Ranger standing before him, his Spiral Sabre blocking the path of the hammer. The evil general jerked his head up in a state of utter disbelief and frustration. "You again?"

Under the mask of the Red Space Ranger, Andros nodded. He spun around in a jumping cyclone kick that banged off the side of Steelon's head. The evil general tumbled off the Red Turbo Ranger, and rolled into a defensive position, preparing for his opponent's next move.

Andros charged forward, his mind focused, and his thoughts clear. He struck down with his Spiral Sabre, but Steelon blocked with the hammer, and twirled around in attempt to shove the weapon into the Kerovan's stomach.

But Andros knew the move all too well. He dove upward, front flipping over the hammer and somersaulting behind Steelon. He then twisted around and slashed the robot across the back. Steelon tumbled forward, gripping his hammer in his metallic hands. His emotion chip throbbed with outrageous intensity. The evil general swung back, aiming to make contact with his opponent's skull.

There was a small explosion as the weapon collided with the Red Ranger's charged Spiral Sabre. The hammer, now charred and smoking, fell to the ground in two pieces.

"No!" Steelon cried, looking down at his empty hands in shock.

Staring a hole through his cybernetic opponent, Andros once again charged his Spiral Sabre. Wielding the illuminated weapon in the air, the Red Space Ranger took off into a jump. He front flipped, and slashed diagonally across Steelon's chest. Sparks proceeded to pop and fly from the robot's torso as he dropped to his knees, and then fell lifelessly to the ground.

As Leo and Carter rose to their feet, Andros approached the tattered, broken body of the being that'd haunted his nightmares for three years. At last, the moment he'd waited so long for had finally arrived…..

His chance to avenge Ashley's paralysis, along with his own personal pride.

The Red Ranger pushed the robot on his back with his boot. He looked deep into Steelon's optical modifiers. For all the good it did. They had no soul to window in to.

"Steelon," Andros spoke softly. "Your reign of terror within the Machine Empire has come to an end.

"Your power over me has come to an end."

Gripping his Spiral Sabre with both of his gloved hands, Andros turned his Spiral Saber upside down. He raised the weapon above his head, preparing to stab downward and execute Steelon, just as he had in the dreams.

He caught one last glimpse of Ashley's deep, brown eyes as he brought the tip of the blade down.

A loud screeching sound echoed throughout the Sea of Tranquillity. Then, as if the first hadn't been enough, Andros stabbed down again.

For a moment, Andros simply stood there, letting the impact of what he had just done sink though his skin….

Then he turned, and walked away, leaving Steelon behind.

Lying behind the Kerovan warrior, was the defeated general. His legs lay beside him, severed at the knee joints. The robot was now incapable of walking or standing under it's own power.

Just like Ashley.

T.J. looked up from the ground, and smiled as his old friend, having never been so proud of him. It had been a trying battle, not just for Andros, but for himself, and the other Space Rangers as well. A battle that had lasted over three years. In a way, they had all felt the pain Andros felt. For just like the ten Rangers doing battle at that very moment, they won as a team, and lost as a team. They celebrated as a team, and suffered as a team. But deep down, it had always been Andros' fight. A fight to overcome the pain, the guilt, and the anger that engulfed his mind, and tarnished his spirit. A fight to break the binding chains of self-pity that had kept him from his friends for so long.

And now, at last, the battle was finished. Andros had won.

As Leo and Carter pulled the Red Turbo Ranger to his feet, their teammate approached them.

He looked to T.J.. "Are you alright?" His voice was calm, yet concerned.

T.J. nodded, and turned to Leo. "What about you?"

The Red Galaxy Ranger flashed a thumbs up.

Andros then placed a gloved hand on Carter's shoulder. The Red Lightspeed Ranger was favoring the left side of his rib cage. "I'm sorry Carter. There's no excuse for what I did to you. My emotions just….overcame me. I hope you can forgive me."

A brief second passed, before the Red Lightspeed Ranger shrugged and slapped Andros on the helmet. "Sure man. But just remember, if for any reason I ever need to attack somebody in a fit of rage, you owe me one."

The four men laughed.

"What about you man?" T.J. asked his friend, and former team mate. "Are you alright?"

Under his helmet, for the first time in a long, long time, Andros smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**Author's Note: I hope you all have a fantastic Christamas.**


	19. The Serpent Rises

**Hey everyone, new chapter.**

**To all of my readers; please review as I am now in a contest with three friends to see who can get the most reviews in the month.**

**Thank you.**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Smoke drifted from Venjix's chest as Jason's power sword cut down diagonally across his robotic body. Venjix, whose cracked optical modifier was only getting worse, swung down with his own sword. But the Red Morphin Ranger blocked the shot, and twisted his sword downward, binding Venjix's blade under his own.

Jason nodded to the Red Wild Force Ranger. "Go for it newbie!"

Cole clutched his Crystal Saber in his gloved hand. "Morphenomenal!" Charging forth, Cole leapt into the air, preparing to deliver a crippling blow to the evil general.

Then suddenly, Venjix yanked his weapon free of Jason's hold, and slashed down across his chest, sending him falling backward. The robot was just barely able to slice upward, and take Cole out of the air. The young man hit the ground with a sick thud.

But Venjix was left with little time to regain his composure. Tommy swung his Zeo Five Power Sword down at Venjix's waist, but the robot blocked, and did likewise to a shot to the head. Tommy swung a high kick at Venjix, but it was caught. The Red Zeo Ranger them surprised the evil general by drawing his Zeo Blaster and shooting his opponent in the chest. Venjix staggered backward, just in time to notice the Quantum Ranger targeting him with his Quantum Defender. As Eric fired, Venjix already had his sword charged, and up to deflect the shot. Eric was nearly blasted out of his boots as his own power was used against him. Then, as Tommy blasted at Venjix a second time, the evil general deflected that shot back as well.

However, Venjix was unable to avoid a Hydroblade shot from the Red Aquitar Ranger. Smoke began to emit from the robot's chest, as his inner workings were beginning to overheat. Aurico went for an overhead swing, which Venjix blocked, and shot in a kick to the stomach. The evil general followed up with an elbow to the back of the Red Ranger's head, which sent him crashing to the rocky ground below.

Wes then executed a towering leap over Venjix, Chrono Sabre in hand. He tried a cut toward Venjix's lower back, but the robot whirled around, and through the smoke rising from his own mechanical body, executed a horizontal slash. But the Red Time Force Ranger blocked it, and shoved Venjix back. Wes tried a horizontal cut of his own, but the robot hopped backward, and finally slashed his opponent across the chest.

Struggling to keep from overheating, Venjix turned to see five of the ten Red Rangers standing before him, the rebounding Time Force Ranger making six. Then using his remaining optical modifier, the robot caught sight of the remaining four approaching the battle scene rapidly.

General Venjix was all alone. His fellow generals had failed King Mondo, and the grand legacy of the Machine Empire. They were obviously not worthy of sharing the throne with him, nor succeeding their legendary forefather.

But as the evil general looked down at the three stubs that had once been blades on his left wrist, he realised that he too, might fall victim to these humans. These...vermin. Perhaps he had underestimated their abilities, and their strength. He should have known better. After all, they had defeated his legendary emperor of evil.

The evil general turned his head behind him, looking upon the massive instrument of destruction he and his Empire had resurrected. Venjix clenched his mechanical fist. But no, they would not defeat him, not on this day. Not when the fall of the living was so close. He would not fail King Mondo as his fellow generals had.

This battle would belong to him, and the Machine Empire.

As the ten Red Rangers assembled before him, the Red Zeo Ranger pointed a gloved finger at his opponent. "It's over Venjix. The Machine Empire is no more."

"You've been beaten." The Red Morphin Ranger continued. "Your body is failing you."

"So do the right thing Venjix." Cole spoke calmly, trying to reason with his opponent. "Surrender, and don't make us destroy you."

The Red Wild Force Ranger's words sent ripples of rage through the robot's emotion chip. There he was, a simple human trying to reason with a superior being such as himself. As if he had a choice, but to obey his master King Mondo, and conquer the disease of mankind once and for all.

But little did the humans know, that he had one last trick up his cybernetic sleeve.

The evil general kneeled before the Rangers, and bowed his head in a gesture of respect. "Yes human," he spoke. "You are correct."

At the sound of the robot's words, the Rangers were stunned. They all knew that rarely, if ever did a monster or villain voluntarily surrender to the forces of virtue. Let alone one the calibre of General Venjix.

The robot looked up at the humans with his good optical modifier. "I now realise why the great Kind Mondo was beaten. No machine could ever possibly compare to the strength, and determination of the human spirit. And for that, I commend you all."

Venjix stood up, and placed his robotic hand out. "You are the true victors, and for that, I congratulate you."

For a moment, the ten men looked around at one another, none quite sure what to make of this amazing transformation.

Finally, Jason stepped forward, approaching the being who just moments ago, had aimed to destroy him. The Red Morphin Ranger reached out, and accepted the hand. "I'm glad you're finally seeing things our way. Perhaps now, Serpentera can be put to good use, and protect mankind from the forces of evil."

As Jason pulled his hand back, Venjix held on.

An explosion engulfed their surroundings as the evil general tossed a grenade into the group of humans. Their bodies went flying through the air, as Venjix kneed Jason in the stomach and flipped him over by his outstretched hand.

"Foolish vermin…." Venjix growled, looking down at the fallen Red Morphin Ranger. "Though strong and determined, your human heart also possesses a crippling weakness….

"Trust."

With those words, General Venjix turned toward the mighty Serpentera.

"No!" Jason called as he struggled to rise to his feet. He made his best attempt at trailing the evil general, but could only manage a clumsy stumble back down to the rocky ground. He gasped for air, desperately trying to overcome the pain engulfing his insides.

But it was too late.

Through his visor, Jason looked up to see the blood red eyes of Serpentera flicker to life, like a sleeping giant awakening from a peaceful slumber. A storm of dust and debris began to surround the mighty Zord as it's engines hummed to life, and its thrusters proceeded to burn with an intense heat.

And then came the roar. That stomach turning, heart stopping, soul freezing roar that he remembered from so long ago. Even after all this time, it nearly turned his spine into jelly.

The tail was the first to move. At first it swivelled ever so slightly. But moments later it began to wave ferociously through the oxygen field, kicking up even more dust and grime, as began to move rhythmically with the monster's slithering body. The ground below them began to rumble and shake as the mighty animal's three clawed arms began to twitch and move, as if attempting to stretch out after being stiff for so long. Then finally, the mighty serpent Zord kicked off its skyscraper sized hind legs, and rocketed into space, letting out yet another monstrous bellow as it left the ground below.

Perhaps a victory cry….

Even as the remaining Rangers pulled Jason to his feet, their eyes remained glued to the stars above, as they watched the mighty Serpentera slither it's way through the air, making it's way toward their home planet of Earth.

The nauseating truth was beginning to sink in. The mission was over. The Power Rangers had failed. Their worst fears had been realized. Within a matter of moments, Serpentera would reach Earth, and slaughter millions, if not billions. Whoever was left, Venjix would then enslave for his own wicked purposes. All the sacrifices, all the blood, sweat, and tears, it had all been for nothing….

"No!" Eric shouted, pounding his gloved fists into the ground. "It can't be!"

"This can't be happening," Leo thought out loud to himself. "This has got to be a dream…"

The Red Time Force Ranger grabbed the Red Zeo Ranger by the shoulder. "Tommy, we've got to do something!"

Even Tommy Oliver was speechless. It had all gone so perfectly. He had returned, reclaimed the mantle of the Red Zeo Ranger, and defeated a sinister villain, to defend his home planet from the forces of evil one more time. A youthful energy not seen since his teenage years had returned from the depths of his soul. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to defeat Venjix here on the moon, and prevent Serpentera from ever awakening. It was as if his dream had gone awry. His fantasy twisted into some sick, psychotic nightmare!

But no, Tommy realised. This wasn't a dream. It was a real as real could be. And within moments, the planet he, his friends, and anyone who'd ever put on a helmet had worked so hard to protect, would be doomed.

"We've got to get back to the Megaship!" Jason proclaimed. "Maybe we can-"

"No," Andros interrupted, shaking his head. "It'll take too long to get back to the ship, disengage the oxygen field, and safely take off. We'd never catch it in time."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Carter demanded. "There has to be a way to stop Serpentera before it reaches the Earth!"

"Indeed," Aurico agreed. "But how? How is it possible?"

Tommy's mind raced for a solution to the problem. He'd used to be so good at things like this. So quick thinking, so sharp witted, so-

"Wait!" Cole suddenly shouted. "I've got an idea! It's a long shot, but it might be our only chance!"

The nine men instantly gathered around the rookie Red Wild Force Ranger. In the back of their minds, they were all a bit stunned to hear he out of all of them speak up. But now was not the time to question his experience. Right now, any idea was a good idea.

Taking a quick glance at Serpentera's progress, Cole looked to his team mates. "Alright guys, here's what we do…."

Suddenly, a loud creaking sound interrupted the Red Wild Force Ranger. The ten men followed their ears back to the moon base.

"Oh no…" T.J. muttered. "Please, not now…."

But indeed, the previously trapped Cogs had managed to break a hole in the steel door that contained them, and were now beginning to file out of the moon base to attack the warriors of virtue. As each Cog pushed it's way through, the hole began to grow larger, making way for further escapees, and a quicker assemblage of what would soon become Venjix's reassembled Cog army.

Jason looked to his old friend. "We don't have time for this Tommy." He said.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." The Red Zeo Ranger replied. "We'll have to do our best to fend them off while we try and stop-"

"No!" Cole suddenly interrupted, grabbing Tommy by the shoulder. "There's no time!"

The Red Morphin Ranger shot a glare at his team mate. "Well what the hell do you expect us to do rookie? This isn't exactly the best time for an argument!"

"There's not going to be an argument Jason." Cole replied, shaking his head. He looked to his teammates. "Tommy, T.J., you two come with me! The rest of you, deal with the Cogs. We'll take care of Serpentera!"

With that, the Red Zeo and Turbo Rangers followed the rookie as he rushed from the group, leaving the remaining seven Rangers to do battle with the oncoming army of mechanical soldiers.

"Deal with the Cogs," Jason repeated. "Yeah rookie, easy for you to say…."

**Review**


	20. Armour Fad

**Author's Note: Hello, sorry for the wait. This is one of my favourite chapters so it had to be **_**just**_ **right. I hope you like it**

**Review**

CHAPTER TWENTY

The metallic bodies of the Cogs were dented, broken down, and mired in filth as they rushed to attack the Power Rangers. But nevertheless they raged on, just as the Rangers did, each side battling endlessly for its own respective cause.

With his Quasar Sabre clutched in one hand, and his Transdagger in the other, the Red Galaxy Ranger executed a unique spin attack that took down three of his robotic attackers. Bringing them together, he was able to block a downward slice from a sword-wielding Cog, and then whirl around in a sweep kick that took his opponent down. A quick stab downward with his Quasar Saber ended the struggle. But just then, one of them surprised Leo with a spinning wheel kick to the back of his helmet. The Red Galaxy Ranger instantly tumbled to the ground, but rolled on his back to block a shot from a metal staff. He shoved the weapon back upward, and did a quick kip up. Leo swung a spin kick toward a Cog's head, but the robotic soldier ducked, and shot a kick of his own into Leo's gut. Stunned, the Red Ranger suddenly fell victim to several fists and blows from various directions. It didn't take long for Leo to realise that he was slowly but surely being overcome by the Cogs…..

Struggling not to let the fatigue of battle slow him down, the Red Time Force Ranger aimed his V-Weapon for a nearby foe, and pulled the trigger. His reflexes proved to be a hair too slow, as the robotic soldier cartwheeled out of the way, and returned fire with a hand blaster. Wes spun out of dodge, but was met by an unexpected attacker with a kick to the helmet. He flew backward, managing to keep a grip on his V-Weapon as his back hit the ground hard. He blasted his newest attacker, and then turned to fire upon another. The new Cog however, somersaulted below the blast, and leapt up in an axe kick aimed for Wes' neck. The Red Time Force Ranger was able to thrust his blaster up to block the shot, and roll in the opposite direction. But as Wes struggled to rise to his feet, he was met by a staff blow to the stomach, and then an upward shot to the face, sending him falling right back down.

Glancing down at the white holster on his belt, the Red Morphin Ranger drew his Blade Blaster, the first weapon he'd ever used as a Power Ranger. Twirling it on his pointer finger, he aimed and fired on one of the Cogs. Under his helmet he smiled, realising he still had his aim. After shooting down two more of the robotic soldiers, another attacker shot a kick up toward Jason's chest. Just as he remembered, the weapon quickly converted into a dagger. The original Red Ranger sliced down across the Cog's chest, taking him out. Suddenly, small explosions erupted all around Jason, as one of his opponent's began rapidly firing upon him with a blaster of it's own. He tried switching back to blaster mode, but was unable to avoid taking a shot to the chest. The power of the shot took Jason off his feet, clutching his wound.

Balancing himself on his Hyrdoblade, Aurico was beginning to breathe hard. Without a prolonged exposure to H20, the Red Aquitar Ranger was beginning to grow weary. Nonetheless, he continued valiantly in his quest to protect his team mates' home planet. Aurico swung his Hydroblade down on the chest of a Cog, causing sparks to fly as the robotic soldier collapsed from the attack. A horizontal slash took down yet another of the cybernetic attackers. Then, out of the corner of his visor, Aurico caught sight of a Cog aiming a hand held blaster at him. As the robot fired, the Red Ranger thrust his weapon up to block the blow.

Aurico was flabbergasted as the blast made direct contact with his left shoulder. His coordination, he knew, was starting to leave him. Soon, his combat reflexes would fail him as well. Even Aurico wasn't quite sure how long he could continue…..

Under his helmet, the Aquitian pressed his lips together. No, he was sure. He knew how far he would rage on in this battle.

He would fight until he could no longer draw a breath.

Carter glanced down at the Battle Booster on his left wrist. It was time to put this baby to work. Punching 4-7-8 on the keypad, the Red Lightspeed Ranger's left fist instantly began to glow a bright red, a sign of the enhanced strength the device provided. Swinging his forearm backward, Carter smashed the side of a Cog's head, knocking the robot down and out. He then caught a kick, and used his charged fist to knock the soldier out with a blow to the chest. The Red Lightspeed Ranger then swung for another of his opponents, but the robotic soldier ducked, and did a back heel trip on Carter. As his body hit the ground, Carter's Battle Booster lost it's charge. The Red Ranger dodged a staff blow, and quickly keyed in 5-5-5. He did not hesitate to fire an intense red laser from the device, blasting a hole straight through the Cog's metal body. Just then, Carter felt the force of a staff blow knock him on the back of his helmet. Despite the added protection of the headpiece, a dizzied Carter slumped to the ground, struggling to regain his composure.

The remaining seven Red Rangers rushed to re-group as the persistent army of Cogs continued to press forward. As they huddled together, the valiant warriors clutched their wounds, some fresh, and some former. They all gripped their weapons a bit tighter as the robotic soldiers began to close in…

"You know," Jason called to fellow Rangers. "I think this is the part where somebody usually throws out a last minute suggestion that saves our butts! And did I mention my suggestion box is open?"

Under his helmet, the newly focused Andros eyed the original Red Ranger. "Way ahead of you Jason." The Red Space Ranger looked to teammates. "Boys, I think it's time to break out the heavy artillery!"

After fending off an attack with his Quantum Defender, Eric looked to the Kerovan. "Ready when you are space cadet!"

Andros nodded. "Alright then. Red Rangers, suit up!"

Reaching down for his Battlizer, Andros pressed a small button on the side of the device, popping it open to reveal three buttons. Each button was marked with a number, in successive order from 01 to 03.

Glancing down at the button marked 03, Andros remembered a time he'd been afraid to use the device at it's greatest potential, for fear of overloading his Red Ranger powers….

Only to discover that it took them to a whole new level.

The Red Space Ranger reached his gloved finger down, and pressed 03. His body instantly began to crackle with a purple electric current, as a rigid red armour proceeded to materialise over his Red Ranger costume. The armour was nearly identical to his suit, with the exception of a blue control panel lining his pectorals. The armour was chiselled to give its wearer the chiselled look of the human muscular system at its fullest potential.

But the armor equipped him with more than a unique appearance. On his back, Andros could feel the missile launcher, in addition to the massive steel wings. Though currently locked behind his back, when spread apart, they could be used to send him sailing through the air at speeds previously unreachable to him. Behind his helmet was also a plasteel shield that could be used to cover his face from attacks.

The Red Space Ranger spread his arms out, feeling the power of the Battlizer surge through his bones.

"Red Battlized Ranger!"

For a brief moment, Leo Corbett's mind flashed to the billions of innocent people on Earth. Their very lives were at stake, and yet they ultimately had no control over their fate. No control over whether they lived, or died. Their entire future, lay not in their hands, but in the hands of total strangers.

The Red Galaxy Ranger shook away thoughts of impending war on Mirinoi. As he stood here now, lightyears away from the ones he loved, he knew the high council might very well be declaring war on the people of Mirinoi. Or perhaps vice versa. So many innocent lives hung in the balance, over a decision that was to be made by merely a select few. The high councillors, the diplomats, the tribe leaders…..

…..the Power Rangers…

Leo clenched his gloved fist, desperately trying to focus. He had to survive this battle with the Machine Empire first, before he could have any say in the happenings on Mirinoi. He extended his arms, preparing to have quite a say in this battle, here and now.

"Red Armoured Ranger!"

Hearing the clanking of steel as it materialised around his morphed body, the Red Galaxy Ranger felt the added weight of the armour set down upon his shoulders and back. Leo reached out to grasp the two outstretched handles, which controlled the positioning of the giant robotic arms stretched out above him. The arms were connected by the armour's cone shaped head pieced, which rested above Leo's helmet. A dim glow emitted from the green orb etched in the centre of the armour's chest plate.

Closing his eyes, inhaling deeply, and licking his lips, the Red Galaxy Ranger prepared once again, for battle.

Perhaps the first of many to come….

Carter smiled, as he stretched his gloved fist out in front of him.

"Trans-Armour Cycle!"

Following the defeat of Queen Banshee and her menacing demons, he had taken great pleasure in getting to meet and shake the hand of every single member of Lightspeed's Defence and Technology division. For without them, chances are he and the Lightspeed Rangers would have fallen to the forces of evil long before the battle drew to a conclusion. The team of brilliant scientists and technicians had built and constructed so many amazing weapons, vehicles, even Zords for the Rangers to use in battle. It was difficult for Carter to even imagine how much hard work and dedication each individual must have put in to make Lightspeed the success that it was.

As one of their many creations, a bright red motorcycle, materialised in the distance, it proceeded to accelerate towards the Red Ranger at an almost alarming rate. Carter could feel the other Rangers gazing at him nervously as the vehicle zoomed forth, blazing through whatever Cogs stood in its path.

Little did they know, it was all part of the plan. He spread his arms out to his sides, and relaxed his muscles. "Armour mode!"

At Carter's command, the motorcycle began to glow a bright red, and lift into the air. As it soared through the oxygen field, it proceeded to change form in mid flight. What had once been a motorcycle began to shift into a set of armour. As the protective suit levitated down on to the shoulders of the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Carter could feel the added weight of the two gauntlets wrapping around his forearms. Each gauntlet was equipped with a powerful blaster cannon. On his chest fell what had once been the hood of the cycle, now serving as a chest plate. Upon his shoulders rested two rocket launchers, which upon command, would fire the cycle's two tires at a crippling speed.

Carter twisted his waist and swivelled his shoulders, making sure the armour, which had not been used in quite some time, still fit. Indeed, the Trans-Armour Cycle was still as operational as ever!

'Trans-Armoured Ranger!"

Stretching out his right hand, Wes proceeded to concentrate, focusing on only one thought. As he did so, a glowing white orb began to materialise above his palm. He instantly recognised the white light of the Battle Fire.

He closed his fist around the orb.

"Battle Warrior Armour!"

Instantaneously, the glow from the Battle Fire spread out across the body of the Red Time Force Ranger. Moments later, Wes found himself coated in a magnificent red and gold armour. In addition to forearm coverings, and golden steel boots, Wes' armour was also equipped with protection for his waist and hips, acting almost like a belt. From his gold and silver chest covering, the armour stretched up his shoulders, and down his back. Attached to his back coverings were two crimson firebird wings, giving the armour an almost mythical look to it. Upon Wes' helmet rested a golden head cover, from which protruded a mighty red horn.

In Wes' right hand however, was his favorite feature of the armor, a large, golden sword. Molded to look like the very flames it cast upon its opponents, the weapon was far too heavy for any normal human to wield, or even another Power Ranger. The Battle Warrior Sword was only fit to be held by he who wore the armour.

Looking himself up and down, Wes smiled under his helmet, silently challenging the Machine Empire to test him now.

"Warrior Armoured Ranger!"

Eric stretched his arms out in front of him, preparing to receive his own set of powerful armor.

It wasn't the Q-Rex, but it was the next best thing.

"Mega Battle Armour!"

Seconds later, the Quantum Ranger found himself equipped with his very own Mega Battle Armour. Consisting of a red and gold chest plate, golden boots, and an armoured headpiece and visor, the armour was also endowed with two detachable steel fins. When summoned as weapons, Eric knew, they could be used as two respective blasters, or even a set of deadly swords.

Glancing over at the other four armoured Red Rangers, Eric scoffed. He knew his Mega Battle Armour out perform all their armour combined.

He just wouldn't tell them that.

"Mega Armored Ranger!"

Rendered speechless at the sight of his team mates' amazing armour, Jason looked to Aurico. "Whoa….guess we missed out on the armour fad huh?"

The Red Aquitar Ranger shook his head, and stretched his right hand toward the sky.

"Red Aquitarmor!"

The Red Morphin Ranger leapt aside as his partner's suit instantly bulked up into a massive suit of armour similar to that of the Red Battlized Ranger. Aurico's red suit now was now chiselled to resemble the average Aquitian muscular system. But unlike the Kerovan's armour, Aurico's twinkled in the light of the stars, as if it were coated with a glistening glitter.

Over his newly enlarged shoulders, the Red Aquitar Ranger wore a heavy black backpack, from which extended a thick cord. The cord stretched into the handle of a mighty blaster cannon, which Aurico slung over his shoulder.

The Red Aquitar Ranger looked to his team mate. "My apologies Jason."

The Red Morphin Ranger crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Ah, who needs fancy armor anyway..."

"Red Aquitarmored Ranger!"

As Jason drew his Power Sword, the six armoured Power Rangers formed a protective circle around the original Red Ranger. The robotic soldiers seemed taken aback by the appearance of the armor, but remained unintimidated. They continued to close in upon the warriors of virtue.

The Red Space Ranger looked to his teammates. "Ready?"

Wes nodded, and ignited his Battle Warrior Sword. "Let's turn up the heat…."

With those words, the Red Battlized Ranger rocketed up into the atmosphere via his armoured wings. A group of Cogs sent a trail of neon laser fire blazed behind him as he flew high above the battlefield. Against his helmet, he could feel the rush of the artificial wind as his body cut through the oxygen field.

Then, in one swift motion, Andros dipped his armored body downward, and curled back toward his attackers in a U-turn. Before the robotic soldiers could even adjust their attack positions, he had already sent three missiles ablaze from the launcher on his back. The Kerovan tried not to smile as he saw the metallic limbs of his opponents fly through the air as the explosion engulfed their robotic forms.

As a Cog swung down at Leo with a rusty sword, the Red Galaxy Ranger was able to swing his armour out of the way, and shoot a kick into the torso of the robot. Then, as the Cog was about to mount a second attack, Leo surprised the soldier by clamping on to its waist with a set of cybernetic pincers from his right robotic arm. The cybernetic soldier flailed its arms and legs, struggling to free itself from Leo's grip, but the Red Ranger refused to release the hold. Then, as he spotted three more Cogs rushing to attack, he quickly twisted his body in their direction, while simultaneously releasing the pincers. The previously trapped soldier flew from Leo's grip, into the laps of his three fellow robots.

As the Cogs rose to their feet, the Red Galaxy Ranger was already one step ahead of them. Targeting them through the visor on his armour, Leo unleashed a storm of laser fire, destroying not only his targeted prey, but several others as well.

Somewhere along the line, Carter had lost count of the number of Cogs he had taken down with the lasers on the gauntlets resting on his forearms. He assumed that it was somewhere in the twenties. But still, a few more wouldn't hurt. As a Cog swung at him from the left, the Red Lightspeed Ranger blocked with his left gauntlet, and fired with the right, sending the robot flying backward. Then, swinging to his right, he managed to clothesline another Cog in the midst of what was presumably a running attack. Then, as Carter caught sight of an assembled team of the robotic soldiers charging forward at him, he decided it was time to show these heartless tin cans just what they were up against. Reaching forward with his index fingers, he found the tire release triggers on his gauntlets.

Even as he pulled them back, Carter could feel the two spinning tires fly forward from his armor, and connect with the Cogs at an uncanny velocity. Their robotic bodies shattered upon impact.

Feeling the heat emit from his ignited Battle Warrior Sword, Wes couldn't help but smile. He loved this weapon. And the Machine Empire was about to find out why.

Eyeing a group of five Cogs assembling before him, the Red Time Force Ranger twirled the weapon around in a circle, and then swept the sword across in a horizontal motion. Through his visor, Wes watched the flames spew from the sword, and scorch the steel torsos of the robots. The five Cogs spun around from the momentum of the blow, the stench of burning steel suddenly filling the oxygen field. They collapsed to the ground almost simultaneously, each with a pitch-black scorch across its chest. Then, as a foolish Cog attacked from the right, Wes swept upward with the sword. The cybernetic soldier instantly blasted to pieces, smoke and debris falling to his feet.

The Red Time Force Ranger shook his head. For such superior beings, robots sure were stupid.

Clutching his fins in his armoured hands, the Quantum Ranger proceeded to use them as swords against his opponents. He slashed downward with his right hand, taking down an attacker. He did likewise with his left, eliminating another. Then, charging both fins with his mighty Quantum power, Eric proceeded to twirl around in a spin attack. The blazing weapons slashed repeatedly at all comers, not letting a single Cog through the Quantum Ranger's circle of defence.

As be brought his attack to a close, Eric spotted a Cog swinging his staff toward his skull. Ducking under the blow, the Quantum Ranger clicked his armoured boots together, extending a set of wheels out from under them. Eric quickly skated in the opposite direction of his opponent, and then whirled around. Converting his fins to blaster mode, he fired on the robotic soldier, blasting it to pieces.

After throwing a kick into the torso of a nearby Cog, Aurico promptly pressed the CHARGE button on the cannon he held over his shoulder. Feeling the power begin to build up within the weapon, the Red Aquitar Ranger ducked a cyclone kick from one of his robotic opponents. He executed a sweep kick, taking the Cog down, and then cartwheeled over it to deliver a kick into the torso of yet another. Doing his best to protect his charging weapon, Aurico ducked under a flying kick, and then forearm smashed the attacker down to the ground. Then, yanking his Hydroblade from its sheath, the Red Aquitar Ranger did not hesitate to slash another attacker down to the ground.

Feeling the cannon vibrate in his arms, Aurico promptly placed the weapon back over his shoulder, and aimed it at his attackers. Counting the five robotic soldiers charging in his direction, he pulled the trigger with his gloved hand. The resulting blast knocked the Red Aquitar Ranger on his rear end, as he watched the beam scorch through the bodies of the five robotic soldiers, disintegrating them instantly. Through his visor, Aurico watched the beam continue on, blazing through even more of the cybernetic soldiers before it eventually faded away in the distance…..

Clutching his gills, Aurico rose to his feet, suddenly realizing what a fool he was. Summoning his Aquitarmor would only use up more of his precious energy, and hasten his need for H20.

He forcefully shook away the thought of just how much time he had left…

Clutching his Power Sword in his right hand, and his Blade Blaster in his left, Jason valiantly defended himself against his attackers. As the only Ranger without a suit of armor, he was at a definitive disadvantage.

Not that he minded. He loved a good challenge.

Mimicking the Quantum Ranger, he whirled around in a spin attack, taking down four Cogs. He slashed downward with his Blade Blaster at another, but the attack was blocked. The robotic soldier kicked Jason in the stomach, and swatted him on the side of the helmet with its staff. The Red Morphin Ranger whirled around from the blow, but used the momentum to continue into a complete one hundred eighty degree turn, and slash the Cog across the chest. As the robot fell, yet another swept down with a staff blow aimed for Jason's skull. But the original Red Ranger reached up to block the blow with both swords. Jason shoved the weapon back, and then slashed the Cog across the torso with his Power Sword. Sparks flew from the cybernetic soldier as he flew back, and hit the ground hard.

Spotting another attacker out of the corner of his visor, the Red Morphin Ranger shifted his Blade Blaster into gun mode, and fired a hole through the robot's chest. But even, as the robot fell, it's metallic torso smoking, Jason's acute senses picked up the sound of footsteps behind him. Sheathing his Blade Blaster, he twirled his Power Sword around in his hands, and stabbed backward. There was a loud creaking sound as the steel blade of the weapon pierced through the body of the Cog. The robotic soldier crackled with blue electricity as Jason yanked his weapon out of his opponent's severed inner workings.

And then, there was silence.

The seven Red Rangers looked around. The Sea of Tranquillity was now littered with bits and pieces of broken, burnt, and severed steel…..

The head of a Cog, with a hole burnt through it's left eye….

A robotic arm, whose fingers lay motionless against the rocky ground….

A severed steel knee, laying next to the broken body of the robot it once served….

The seven Red Rangers relaxed their muscles. General Venjix's grand army was no more. Every last one of his cybernetic warriors lay broken and defeated at the hands of the universe's guardians of virtue, the Power Rangers.

"Armour down." Andros called. With those words, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Aurico, as well as the Kerovan himself returned to their original morphed Red Ranger form.

Gathering together, the seven Rangers exchanged high fives, and shakes, even hugs. For this was a moment of triumph.

"Well," Carter said, trying to catch his breath. "I guess that's the end of Venjix's grand army huh?"

The Red Morphin Ranger looked up into space. Through his visor, he saw that Serpentera was still slithering its way toward Earth. And getting closer by the minute.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding. "But not Venjix…."

**Review**


	21. Red Wild Rider!

**Hello, sorry about the wait, my holidays just finished, but don't worry I think you'll like this chapter and my other stories will be updated as well.**

**Enjoy and Review**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Tommy and Cole stared up at the stars as the gargantuan form of Serpentera slithered from the moon's atmosphere, making its way closer to Earth. Under their helmets, coats of sweat began to trickle down the backs of their necks.

They only had one shot at this.

Through the oxygen field, they could smell the exhaust from Lightning Cruiser, vehicle of the Red Turbo Ranger, as it rocketed up into the atmosphere. The Red Zeo Ranger shot a quick glance at his team mate, the Red Wild Force Ranger. This had all been his idea, his plan. Tommy couldn't help having the jitters, placing the fate of billions into a spur of the moment idea from a rookie, who still seemed a little wet around the edges.

But at the same time, his conscious told him to remain confident in young Cole…..

Suddenly, Tommy's acute sense of perception caught sight of Cole's body language. His fists were clenched tight, and his shoulders could not seem to sit still. His helmet rocked back and forth, as the youngster attempted to shake off what appeared to be his own case of the jitters.

Under his own helmet, a small grin came across Tommy's face. He'd forgotten that many wild, unpredictable, and seemingly ludicrous surges of hope, had once come from his own young mind as well.

Tommy touched his young partner on the shoulder, and watched Lightning Cruiser blaze into the darkness of space.

Seated in Serpentera's pilot seat, General Venjix could feel the adrenaline crackle through his emotion chip as his metallic hands caressed the controls. In a matter of moments, he, and he alone, would succeed where the mighty Lord Zedd had failed countless times. Raising the knife of Serpentera into the air, he would stab a deep, terminal lesion into the heart of man. He would then raise his head high into the air, as the very essence of humanity: the hopes, the dreams, the fighting spirit, gushed from that wound. Slowly and painfully fading into oblivion, as the living dropped to it's knees, begging him to have mercy on their filthy little bodies.

But there would be no mercy, only vengeance. Vengeance, and heartless, unparalleled destruction…..

Suddenly, the radar on the Zord's control panel came to life. Venjix jerked his robotic neck to the monitor. He had not anticipated any interference. But even as the evil general focused on the small circular radar, the corner of his good optical modifier caught sight of something inconceivable. The Red Turbo Ranger, riding in some sort of thruster powered ground vehicle, had followed him into the moon's orbit! Blazing directly in front of the viewport, the warrior of virtue used a hand blaster to fire upon Serpentera's left eye.

This ignorant little peon had obviously blown a gasket, Venjix knew. No power in the universe stood a chance at opposing the mighty Serpentera, let alone a pitiful little one-man cruiser. This Ranger was an insect engaging a fearsome dragon!

But nevertheless, the temptation was far too overwhelming for the evil general to pass on. Programming the shields to pay special attention to the front end of the Zord, Venjix focused the front laser cannon's on the Red Turbo Ranger, and his poor excuse for an offence…..

As the other Rangers rushed up behind Tommy and Cole, their visors raised to the sky, watching as Lightning Cruiser just barely dodged the gigantic metallic jaws of Serpentera. As the Zord's massive head moved to attack the Red Turbo Ranger, it's long lizard looking body followed. It appeared to look almost like a thin streamer waving through the dancing wind.

Almost.

Andros pulled on the broad shoulder of the Red Zeo Ranger, clenching his partner's body with a tense grip. "What the hell is he doing up there?"

Under his helmet, Tommy opened his mouth to respond-

"Creating a diversion." Cole answered for him.

The young man looked to the Zeo Ranger. "Tommy, if you get a shot, don't hesitate to take it okay? Don't worry about me."

With those words, the Red Wild Force Ranger took off into a sprint, leaving his puzzled team mates behind. Diving into the air and doing a front flip, the young man called for assistance….

"Red Wild Rider!"

The red motorcycle was already in motion as Cole landed firmly in its seat. Kicking up dust and rubble as it sped across the rocky ground, the Red Ranger shifted the bike into flight mode. The Wild Rider instantly spread a pair of mechanical wings, as Cole tightened his grip on the handles. Flames burst from under the Wild Rider as its jets kicked in, sending it soaring into the atmosphere.

The remaining Rangers could only stand and watch the Red Wild Force Ranger grow smaller as his distance increased.

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing…." Carter mumbled.

The Red Zeo Ranger looked back at his team mate, nodding assuringly. "He does."

Jason turned to look at his old friend, and received the same assuring nod.

Just then, Tommy spread his arms out to his sides, taking a deep breath. "Defender Wheel!"

At the command of the Red Zeo Ranger, a humongous black wheel instantly materialised around his body. With an appearance similar to a oversized tire, the Defender Wheel was actually a massive weapon, capable of being launched from its base unit (on which it sat now) at uncharted velocities. Tommy remembered that the Defender Wheel had been a valuable asset to he and the other Zeo Rangers against King Mondo, and his menacing monsters.

With any luck, it would be just as valuable now.

Through his visor, Tommy stared into the Defender Wheel's ever so acute targeting computer, manoeuvring the blinking cursor toward one of two pairs of thrusters planted under Serpentera's belly. With the readings indicating that Venjix had summoned most of the power from his shield generator to the Zord's frontal region, Tommy promptly aimed for the thrusters just above the tail of the mighty creature.

All he needed was a solid lock….

Racing through the stars, the Red Wild Force Ranger flew upward toward the satanic Serpentera. Racing up behind the colossal Zord's tail, Cole aimed the forward laser cannons at the rear thrusters, preparing to execute the second phase of his plan.

As a child in the Amazons, one of the ways Cole and his friends used to catch their food was to set traps. As one of them allured the unsuspecting creature with some sort of rustling sound in the bushes, or even the tapping and rubbing together of sticks, the other would quickly strike the killing blow. Thus, giving Cole and his comrades a meal for the evening.

If it worked in the jungle….

T.J., being the expert on spaceships, had suggested targeting the Zord's main thrusters, knowing that if Serpentera had even the slightest bit of difficulty flying, the moon's gravity would pull it back toward the surface. Unfortunately for the Red Turbo Ranger, his idea had been rewarded with the job of distracting the nearly jungle sized creature.

He had risked his life, Cole knew. But their task would not go unfulfilled. He would make sure of that.

"For the Earth…." He whispered to himself. "And for them…."

Suddenly, the Red Ranger's blood turned icy cold as the neck of the gargantuan serpent jerked in his direction. Letting a spine numbing roar, Serpentera's eyes seemed to stare directly into Cole's heard as they suddenly lit up, preparing to fire an optical blast.

Using his quick jungle reflexes, the Red Wild Force Ranger was able to jerk the Wild Rider to port side as the gigantic twin blasts nearly singed his boots. Cole kicked the bike into another gear as the gigantic serpent was now trailing him, its front laser cannons blazing forth.

Thus, giving T.J. and Lightning Cruiser the perfect opportunity to fire on the Zord's rear thrusters.

Once again, Venjix jerked the head of his colossal Zord backward. Once again, his attacks focused on the small jet thrustered car. But the Red Turbo Ranger was quick to spin Lightning Cruiser out of attack range, and retreat.

With Venjix's attention diverted to T.J., Cole pulled the Wild Rider up, and tried another pass, this time, firing directly at the cockpit. A waste of firepower, he knew, but hopefully one that would by his partner a bit more time….

As he'd hoped, Serpentera's head quickly swivelled back in his direction. As the Red Wild Force Ranger turned around yet again, the Zord executed an unexpected manoeuvre. With an ungodly force, Venjix used Serpentera's deadly tail to swipe at T.J. from the rear.

Under his helmet, Cole smiled. It was the mistake they'd been waiting for.

As Lightning Cruiser ducked under a nearly fatal blow from the Zord's mighty tail, the Red Wild Force Ranger saw a brilliant flash of red light blaze from the surface of the Sea of Tranquillity. Within a matter of microseconds, the Red Zeo Ranger had launched the Defender Wheel up into the battlefield.

For a brief moment, Cole wondered if the evil general had even seen it coming.

There was a loud explosion as the Wheel collided with the unprotected rear thrusters. Following T.J., Cole quickly flew the Red Wild Rider away from the massive beast, as it let out yet another roar, this time for a different reason…..

By the time the two Rangers had reached the safety of the ground, the Defender Wheel had returned to its base. Seconds later, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving only the Red Zeo Ranger in its place.

Andros and Leo quickly rushed to assist the injured T.J. out of Lightning Cruiser. Though shaken up, and evidently still favouring his knee, the Red Turbo Ranger flashed a quick thumbs up to the team.

Cole slumped over the Wild Rider, his muscles tense, yet relieved of the strain. Though his visor, he raised his visor to the sky.

The monstrous flames that proceeded to engulf the Zord's rear thrusters were as bright as the surrounding stars. The monster let out a bellow that even in space, one could hear.

Venjix was obviously trying to fight against the failing thrusters, as Serpentera's front legs pumped forward toward the distant Earth. But even the gargantuan Zord could not win a battle against the forces of nature. The ten Red Rangers cheered victoriously as the humongous serpent began it's slow descent back toward the moon.

The Red Morphin Ranger turned to look at the Red Zeo Ranger. The two old friends slapped hands once again.

"Nice job partner." Tommy said, smiling underneath his helmet.

"You too bro." Jason replied, as the two men stared up at the plummeting Serpentera.

"You think it's going to crash?" asked the Red Time Force Ranger.

"It's hard to say." Andros replied. "From that height and velocity, it'll hit the ground pretty hard. But with the front thrusters still holding….."

Suddenly, a shroud of silence fell upon the ten warriors.

Although still descending rapidly, the mighty Serpentera was beginning to slowly undergo a dramatic transformation.

It's long neck caved inward, as the head of the beast turned downward at a ninety-degree angle. Venjix and the cockpit now sat snugly atop a pair of broad, intimidating mechanical shoulders, and a thick neck.

Shifting it's positioning vertically, the Zord's legs began to expand. The front legs, though only growing slightly, created a pair of claw tipped arms for the great machine. The hind legs however, underwent a far greater transformation. As they grew outward, they also enlarged in width in order to support the Zord's entire weight. At the end of the legs, was a pair of humongous feet, also tipped with razor sharp claws.

Serpentera's torso also expanded outward, giving the Zord a massive armoured chest and spinal column.

With a landing of seismic proportions, the newly transformed Serpentera towered over the Sea of Tranquillity, it's footsteps echoing through the eardrums of the Power Rangers.

The ten Rangers stood in a state of utter disbelief. It was as if the monster had risen from the dead, resurrected as a newer, more hellacious creature.

An icy cold wave of terror and angst seemed to wash over the Rangers as they raised their heads as far as their necks would raise them, to look upon their re-born challenger. Tired, sweating, and injured, they remained silent, refusing to believe what their eyes told them.

It wasn't over…..It was just beginning.

"Uhhh, guys." Eric said nervously, cutting the tension among the men. "That zillion foot dragon thingy looks like it's heading this way….."


	22. Old Friends

**Here is the new chapter but really I've had the idea for the chapter floating around for ages so **_**technically it is the new, old chapter.**_** Well really... never mind.**

**Sorry about the wait. **

**Harmonator62 thank you so much for that feedback. It is nice to get suggestions like that. To answer your questions, yes I am going to finish this; reviews just make the updates happen faster. And if you want to see more of characters that are not Andros and Tommy, that is going happen later (Even though Leo Corbett is actually **_**my**_** Red Ranger , Tommy and Andros were more important to the plot). Also I have two other stories in this story arc; one is a prequel about Wes and the other is a sequel about Leo.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This is when the fight **_**really **_**starts.**

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

As Serpentera stomped along the surface of the moon, the minds of the ten Red Rangers raced with desperation and fear.

Carter turned to his team mates. "Are we ready for this?"

"We have no choice in the matter." Aurico replied. "It must be stopped!"

"He's right." Tommy agreed. "It may not look like it, but we've got Venjix right where we want him!"

Andros looked to his partner. "I'll get Alpha to teleport me back to the Megaship. But there's no way I can pilot it by myself. I'll need a co-pilot…."

The Kerovan turned to the Red Turbo Ranger.

Under his helmet, T.J.'s jaw dropped. He hadn't seen this side of his old friend in years. Not since Ashley had been paralysed.

The Red Space Ranger patted his friend on the shoulder. "How about it Teej? Feel like taking one more ride?"

Under his helmet, T.J. smiled. Regardless of how long it had been, he was just glad to have his friend back. "Let's Rocket!"

The two Red Rangers teleported through the oxygen field, passing by the gargantuan Serpentera, who drew closer by the second.

Jason punched Tommy in the shoulder. "Go for it, legend."

The Red Zeo Ranger nodded. "Alright guys, let's do it!"

Mentally crossing his fingers, Tommy raised his gloved hand in the air.

He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, for more reasons than one. None of the Zeo Zords had been used in over six years. He hadn't mentioned it to Andros, Jason, any of the others, but he wasn't entirely sure that his Red BattleZord would still be operational….

Though he supposed now wasn't exactly the best time to mention it.

Raising his hand into the air, he called for it. "Red BattleZord, power up!"

For a moment nothing happened, as the Red Zeo Ranger stood nervously waiting….

Not realising he was holding his breath, Tommy let it go as a blinding flash of red light shined from above. He turned just in time to see the Red BattleZord passing through a portal spread out above the moon's.

Built to be operated specifically by Tommy, the Red BattleZord had once incorporated special Aquitian technology, linking the Zord to Tommy's brain patterns. Thus, the Red Zeo Ranger was allowed to control it telepathically. However, when the Zeo Rangers abandoned their old powers for the Turbo Powers, Tommy's connection to the Red BattleZord was severed. It now seemed to respond only to the power of the Star Zeo Sub-Crystal.

Transporting into the cockpit inside the head of the Red BattleZord, Tommy looked through its star shaped viewport. From the Zord's neck, its metallic body curled into a set of massive shoulders. Its forearms consisted of gold cannons, which were capable of launching its two red fists forward in a firing attack. At the end of its red and gold torso, the Red BattleZord's legs were thick and powerful. A hard enough step could shake the very foundation of the ground below them.

The Red Zeo Ranger took a few moments to re-establish himself with the controls. It had been a long time since he'd piloted one of these.

Or faced an opponent of this magnitude…

Reaching deep into the recesses of his Aquitian mind, Aurico called upon the weapon he'd bee using to defend the planet Aquitar from the forces of evil for over a millennium.

"Come old friend…." He whispered under his helmet. "Let us rise up, and defend righteousness once again."

Just as the words left his lips, the Red BattleBorg, trademark battle machine of the Red Aquitar Ranger, materialised just above the moon's orbit. Shaped almost in the form of a red armoured knight, the Red BattleBorg's inner coating was a shining silver. Atop the silver however, was a bright red armour, which served as the Borg's primary shielding against attacks. The armour wrapped over the top of the Borg's head, but not so much that it concealed the face sculpted on the mighty machine.

It was a thing of pure technological beauty.

Given to he and the other Aquitar Rangers by the ancient warrior sage Ninjor, BattleBorgs were not to be confused with Zords. Though similar in technological build up, the BattleBorgs were incapable of merging together to form a MegaZord. Ninjor had also linked the giant battle machines to their Aquitan minds, allowing them to control them telepathically, and off the battlefield. The downside to this however, was that as the Borgs sustained damage, so did their Ranger counterparts. It was a consequence that had nearly gotten him killed on a number of occasions over the years.

And in the condition he was in at the present time…..

But he had known the risks coming in. And now was not the time to dwell on it.

Regardless, Aurico was not afraid to die…..

Thrusting his Quasar Sabre into the air, the Red Galaxy Ranger watched the blade glisten in the starlight.

"Lion Galactabeast, arise!"

Trying not to think about how the people of Mirinoi would react to the departure of one of their sacred Galactabeasts, Leo watched through his visor as the mighty Red Lion materialized in the distance, beginning a fierce charge toward it's master.

Linked with the legendary powers of the Quasar Sabers, the Galactabeasts were peaceful creatures by nature. But when peace was tarnished by the forces of evil, they always proceeded to live up to their namesake, defending all that was just and true in the universe.

But the Galactabeasts were far more than tamed animals. Clutching his Transdagger in his left hand, Leo prepared to transform the Lion Galactabeast into something arguably much more powerful…

Jamming his Quasar Sabre into the ground, Leo thrust the Transdagger up towards the charging Galactabeast. "GalactaZord, transform!"

In Leo's hand, the Transdagger instantly crackled with Red electricity. Moments later, a bright red beam fired from the tip of the weapon. Spreading out in width as it raced toward its target, the beam would eventually engulf the entire Lion Galactabeast.

As the light from the beam faded, the Lion Galactabeast was no longer there. In its place was the metallic form of the Lion GalactaZord.

As Leo teleported up into the cockpit of the might battle machine, he pushed all thoughts of Mirinoi from his mind. If he didn't concentrate on the here and now, there was little doubt in his mind that a war of a much grander scale would fall upon the universe….

Wes activated his Chrono Morpher. Once again, the future was now.

"Red Time Flier, transport!"

The Red Time Force Ranger crossed his arms in anticipation. Much like Leo, Wes wasn't quite sure how Time Force would react to the departure of one fifth of their Time Force MegaZord, without even a hint of notice.

He supposed they'd just have to get over it.

The wind from the oxygen field brushed against his helmet as Wes saw something all too familiar appear in the sky: a time hole. Time Force's method of sending air and spacecraft through the annals of the space time continuum, he and the other Ranger had frequently relied on them to summon their Zords when Ransik's evil mutants had threatened Silver Hills.

Thus, Wes felt a wave of déjà vu wash over him as the Red Time Flier soared through the time hole from the year 3001.

Unlike Zords of previous generations, Time Force had created the Time Fliers as small one-man jet fighter. Rather simple in it's appearance, the Red Time Flier looked to be merely a red and silver jet, with two forward blaster cannons, and tremendous manoeuvrability. However, the power that it boasted eclipsed that of any other jet from the 22nd Century, let alone the 21st.

Teleporting into the cockpit, Wes powered up the manual controls, steering his ship down toward the surface.

It was time to fly.

Under the helmet of the Quantum Ranger, Eric grinned a cocky grin. The talking was over. It was time he proved he wasn't just boasting.

Touching his Chrono Morpher, Eric called out to his most trusted ally. "Q-Rex, arise!"

At his command, the outline of the Quantasaurus Rex traced itself amongst the stars, as if it were a grand constellation. Moments later, a blink of flashing light signalled the arrival of the Q Rex. Hovering downward from the sky, the mighty Zord made a thunderous landing on the surface of the moon.

With a face sculpted to strike fear into the hearts of its evil prey, the Q-Rex had been built with an especially arched back, and legs closer to its tail. This allowed the Zord to charge forward at unparalleled velocities. This build also allowed the two blaster cannons extending from its shoulders to be carried with relative ease. The Zord's eyes glowed a bright yellow, in contrast to its body, coloured mostly red, black, and silver. Its tail was covered in artificial metal scales, and tipped with a sharp red blade. As the silver teeth of the Q-Rex rhythmically chattered together, the mighty Zord charged forward.

Eric drew his Quantum Defender. When constructed by Time Force, the Zord had been fitted with a set of controls that allowed Eric to control it using the specialised weapon. However if necessary, the Quantum Ranger could man the Zord's cockpit himself, and assume control.

In this case, Eric preferred to stay as far away from the satanic Serpentera as possible. He knew all too well that this could very well be the final time that his beloved Q-Rex rose to battle….

But neither he, nor his Zord would go down without a fight.

Looking up at the Lion Galactabeast, and then down at the Blazing Lion emblem on his chest, Cole couldn't help but feel a bit awkward…..

But he shrugged the thought away. He supposed two lions were better than one.

Besides, this was no ordinary Zord.

Reaching within the depths of his proud, fearless heart, Cole summed the power and wisdom of the animal spirit that had chosen him to be the Red Wild Force Ranger. The very spirit that would speak to him, and guide him as he prepared to enter the very depths of Hades.

"Blazing Lion Wild Zord!"

Feeling the purity of the spirit of the Earth wash over him, Cole listen to his heart, hearing the raging roar of the lion inside.

Moments later, the Red Wild Force Ranger was joined by his kindred spirit, the Red Lion Wild Zord. Together, a Wild Zord and it's chosen one forged together in a bond unlike any other in the universe. For unlike traditional Zords, the Wild Zords of the Animarium were in a sense living creatures. Though still composed of metallic bodies, and controlled by their chosen Rangers, the Wild Zords carried with them the embodied spirit of the planet Earth. The possessed a certain pride, and purity that other Zords could never hold.

As the Red Wild Force Ranger transported into the cockpit of his Zord, the lion let out a fierce roar. Primarily coloured red, with a dark underbelly, the Zord's most unique feature was arguably it's long, golden mane. It wasn't just a battle machine, it was a thing of beauty, one of the many masterpieces on God's great Earth.

Though Cole knew in his heart that Venjix, just like Orgs, held no regard for the Zord's purity or origin. Under his helmet, his teeth tightened.

The time for battle was now….

A startled Alpha 7 jumped as Andros and T.J. burst on to the bridge of the Astro Megaship Mark II. Both men took their respective positions at the controls.

"Ai yi yi!" the robot exclaimed. "Andros! T.J.! What are you doing back? Where are the other-"

"No time to explain Alpha," interrupted the Red Turbo Ranger, who was still visibly limping. "We just need to get this thing off the ground!"

As the Megaship's interior began to heat up, Andros called out to the vessel's main computer. "D.E.C.A., initiate Astro MegaZord Mark II transformation sequence!"

Next to the Red Space Ranger, Alpha shook his domed head. "Ai yi yi, I was afraid of this….."

As the ship lifted into the oxygen field, it's docking bay doors spread open. Moments later, a white space shuttle marked with the N.A.S.A.D.A. logo blazed up into the atmosphere.

As it's altitude increased, the Astro Megaship Mark II proceeded to tilt on a vertical axis, the ship's nose pointed straight down at the ground. From there, the ship's port and starboard sides proceeded to spread downward, moving into a position parallel with the ship's nose. The MegaZord's legs made a loud clanking sound as they locked into position. Next, two massive arms spread out from the centre of the Megaship's remaining centrepiece. What was once a spaceship had now transformed into the headless body of a MegaZord.

It was then that the N.A.S.A.D.A. shuttle whirled around for a pass at the Megaship. A master plan devised by Zordon himself, the original Astro Megaship had been built especially to collaborate with the specialised N.A.S.A.D.A.'s space shuttle. The Megaships second mark was no different. From the viewport, Andros, T.J., and Alpha 7 watched as the underside of the shuttle opened up, letting the head of the MegaZord to fall into place.

As the shuttle and the Megaship united as one, D.E.C.A. made the official announcement. "Astro MegaZord Mark II, online."

Transporting into the pilot's seat, with Alpha at his left, Andros looked to his right. "Hit the thrusters T.J.." he commanded. "We've got a serpent to slay."

As two sets of flames burst from under the boots of the giant battle machine, the mighty MegaZord rocketed along the path that the Rangers had taken earlier on the Galaxy Gliders. At the Astro MegaZord's superior size and speed, it wasn't long before the gigantic form of Serpentera grew closer over the horizon.

However, fate had given them an advantage. As the MegaZord flew in closer, the Rangers could see that they were coming up behind the gargantuan serpent. Thus, giving them an opportunity they couldn't afford to pass up. Obviously, the others had noticed as well. The other Zords were visibly hesitant to attack…..

"Alpha," T.J. Called to his cybernetic ally. "Teleport Jason and Carter on board. Since they don't have Zords, they'll be safer up here with us."

The robot did as it was told, and within seconds, the Red Morphin Ranger and the Red Lightspeed Ranger materialized in the seats next to their partners.

"Whoa…." Jason exclaimed as he sat snug in his seat. "Is this the Megaship?"

Under his helmet, T.J. flashed his winning smile. "Think of it as an angry Megaship."

Andros looked back at his new co-pilots. "Hang on back there. "I'm locking the Astro MegaZord Blaster on Serpentera. With any luck we can get in quick surprise attack, and catch Venjix off guard."

At the Red Ranger's command, a long one handed blaster appeared in the MegaZord's right fist.

"Be careful Andros." Carter warned.

The Red Space Ranger locked the MegaZord's targeting computer on Serpentera's back. He knew he could end it all here. With one shot, he could take Serpentera down, and then they could leave this place. They could all go home, and be with their loved ones once again.

Andros thought of Ashley.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his finger on the trigger, waiting for just the right moment….

And then, they came face to face with hell itself.

Cursing himself, Andros jerked the controls to starboard as Serpentera's head twisted around. Alarms wailed inside the cockpit as the flames spewing from the Zord's mouth brushed against the MegaZord's torso. The giant battle machine swerved off course, twirling through the oxygen field. The Rangers braced themselves as the ground suddenly raced up at them through the viewport.

A thunderous boom echoed throughout the Sea of Tranquillity as the Astro MegaZord landed flat on its metallic chest. The rocks and dust from the surface cluttered across the body of the giant battle machine as it screeched to a halt on the ground.

Serpentera let out a victorious roar as the defeated MegaZord lay motionless at its feet.

For a moment, there was no motion inside the cockpit. Andros mentally cursed himself. He'd waited too long. Had he pulled the trigger a split second earlier…..

"Andros!" Tommy's voice suddenly blasted over the com link. "Jason! T.J.! Do you copy? Can you hear me down there?"

The Kerovan pushed himself up from the controls, more thankful than ever that Power Rangers wore helmets. He looked back toward his team mates.

T.J., luckily strapped into his seat, clutched his wounded knee. Though obviously in terrible pain, the Red Turbo Ranger appeared to be okay.

Jason flashed his partner a thumbs up as he pulled himself back into his seat. He glanced over his shoulder at Carter. "You alright kid?"

The Red Lightspeed Ranger nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm fine. Are we still on fire?"

Andros shook his head. "No, it looks like the dust and debris from the ground put it out."

T.J. re-positioned himself at the controls. "It's gonna take a minute to get everything re-situated. We might not get back on our feet for a few minutes…."

Andros sighed, not sure if they had a few minutes to spare. "Alright then. Alpha, damage report?"

When silence responded, the four Rangers turned to the sport where their android assistant had been seated. Alpha 7's body lay motionless. Draped across the control panel, his front covering crushed, his inner workings had spilled all across the controls.

The robot's severed head lay at its feet.

"Guys…" Carter said, nervously. "This isn't a good start…."

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review.**


	23. Two Lions

**Hi guys, sorry about the wait. Massive exams and low broadband connection makes for an extremely bad combo. I also realised that the last chapter was repeated, whoops. Very sorry.**

**Enjoy this chapter with another to be released in a day or two, depending on feedback.**

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

"We're working on it Tommy," Andros' voice echoed through the cockpit of the Red BattleZord. "Just do what you can. We'll try to make it up as soon as we can!"

The Red Zeo Ranger nodded. "Copy that Andros." He replied. "We've got you covered."

Gripping the controls of the Red BattleZord, Tommy was once again leading the pack. "Alright guys," he called in to the com link. "Let's take him down!"

Serpentera stood its ground as the six Zords proceeded to charge toward their opponent in a thunderous stampede. The BattleZord and Red BattleBorg centred the charge, while the Lion GalactaZord and Lion Wild Zord flanked the sides. The mighty Quantasaurus Rex brought up the rear, as the Red Time Flier strayed from the pack, attempting a broader approach from above. It was as if a mighty wave of virtue was soaring over the surface of the moon, preparing to crash down upon the forces of evil.

But as Serpentera's jaws proceeded to crackle with electricity, it appeared that Venjix was preparing to create a wave of his own.

"Keep moving!" Tommy shouted to his comrades. "He can't have re-charged enough to generate another blast like that yet!"

But mere seconds later, Tommy realised he'd just made the worst mistake a leader could make.

He'd underestimated his opponent.

There was a bright flash of purple light as an explosive wave of energy spread out from Serpentera's morbid jaws. Expanding outward in the blink of an eye, the wave instantly engulfed the bodies of the five attacking Zords. The mighty battle machines flew backward across the moon's rocky terrain, landing with a series of deafening thuds as the steel scratched against the stone. The two Lion Zords howled in pain, as the Red BattleZord did a series of rolls across the ground, taking the brunt of the blow. As it finally came to a stop, Tommy's personalised Zord lay motionless, and helpless.

Hearing a mighty roar of victory emanate from Serpentera, a battered and bruised Tommy was flabbergasted. Never before had he seen such power displayed by a single Zord. Serpentera was evidently just as powerful as he remembered, if not more so.

The butterflies flapped a bit harder in his belly. Did they even have a chance against this monster?

Over the com channel, Tommy heard Wes' voice. "Eric, Aurico, you two okay down there?"

"Y-yes..." the Red Aquitar Ranger replied weakly. "W-we are fine..."

"We've got shelter Wes." the Quantum Ranger chimed in. "Don't worry about us. You worry about staying in the air."

Tommy looked out the side of his viewport, just barely catching sight of the Red Time Flier soaring overhead.

"Just get on your feet guys." the Red Time Force Ranger replied. "I'll try and cover for you.

Pulling up through the oxygen field, Wes made a U-turn, spinning into attack position. Locking his forward laser cannons on the body of the giant mechanical serpent, Wes fired a stream of laser fire through the air. Explosions erupted all about Serpentera's body as the laser blasts bounced off his body.

Under his helmet, Wes' eyes widened. The horrific Zord had not moved an inch His attacks had not even fazed his opponent.

"Oh no..." he muttered to himself. "That's bad."

Bad went to worse as Serpentera raised its claw tipped arm hand into the air. Wes jerked the controls to the left, swerving out of dodge as the Zord swung its arm forth.

Pulling up, Wes looked back down at the gargantuan form of Serpentera. The Zord's nostrils spewed smoke into the artificial oxygen as it slowly started to advance on the fallen Red BattleZord.

"Tommy!" Wes called from above. "Watch out!"

Inside his Zord's cockpit, Tommy's mind raced as he fumbled with the controls, desperately trying to get an arm up, or a leg, anything that could move! "Come on..." he mumbled to himself. "Work...work...!"

But it was no use, the Red BattleZord was helpless as the shadow of Serpentera eclipsed the light of the stars.

The mighty serpent let out a furious roar as it stood above its prey. Tommy shook his head, refusing to believe what he saw. After all these years, all this time, it couldn't end like this...

Then suddenly, a second roar answered Serpentera's battle cry. Tommy nearly hit his head on the top of the cockpit as he leapt out of his seat, watching the ferocious Quantasaurus Rex collide with its opponent. The mighty serpent wobbled a bit as the Q-Rex, not even tall enough to look the other Zord in the eyes, pushed up against its heavily armoured chest. There was a sound resembling nails on a chalkboard as steel grinded against steel. Serpentera backed off with a few thunderous steps, as its opponent pushed with all its might.

The Q-Rex let out a fierce growl between its clasped steel teeth as Serpentera's eyes began to glow.

Seconds later, Venjix released two optical laser beams that knocked the Q-Rex down on its side. But using the Quantum Defender, Eric pulled the Zord with its momentum. Within seconds, it was back on its feet, and charging for the second time.

The Quantasaurus Rex fired the twin laser cannons on its back. They two laser blasts connected with Serpentera's torso dead on. But like the Red Time Flier, the Q-Rex's artillery power had no effect. Yet despite its failed attack, the Zord continued to charge forward. But as it grew closer, Serpentera raised its claw tipped arm yet again...

Sparks spewed from the left side of the Q-Rex's metallic skull as the gargantuan serpent swatted its attacker aside.

Serpentera let out yet another deafening roar, as Venjix seemingly invited his next challenger to step up.

Although the wave attack had knocked the Lion Galactabeast out of Zord mode, Leo, now rushing for cover next to Eric and Aurico, knew that the brave heart of the beast could never be wounded, regardless of the attack. The Galactabeast returned the roar with pride, honour, and integrity.

Then suddenly, the creature was joined at its side by a second lion. Cole's Red Lion Wild Zord caressed the Galactabeasts mane with its own golden mane. The two lion stood high, proud, and tall. They each let out fierce growls. They would not be intimidated by the sheer size and power of Serpentera.

Together as one, they charged forward.

Serpentera responded with another raging fire attack. The Wild Zord swerved to the left, dodging the flames. The Galactabeast however, drew strength from the power of fire, and had nothing to fear. Leaping directly through the flames, the Lion pounced up into the face of its opponent, mounting its front claws on the serpent's shoulders. The Galactabeast did not hesitate a moment to sink its teeth into the throat of the gargantuan serpent like a blood thirsty vampire.

Seconds later, the evil Zord found itself with another obstacle as the Red Lion Wild Zord pounced for Serpentera's knees. Desperately trying to take the Zord's vertical base away, Cole bit, and clawed at Serpentera's legs, but to no avail.

As the Galactabeast desperately tried to make a dent in Serpentera's seemingly flawless armour, Venjix surprised his attackers by raising the Zord's left leg into the air.

Had Cole reacted just one second earlier, it would have been too late. Showcasing its amazing speed and flexibility, the Red Lion Wild Zord dove into a somersault, narrowly avoiding Serpentera's gigantic foot as it reduced the rocks below to dust.

The Lion Galactabeast remained persistent, knowing furiously on the neck of Serpentera. Yet despite the skin crawling screech of steel grinding against steel, the animal's teeth could not penetrate the Zord's armour.

"Jeez," Eric commented, looking on from the ground. "Talk about the hickey from hell."

The gargantuan serpent placed its claw tipped arms atop the shoulders of its opponent. The Lion Galactabeast let out a determined roar as it felt the uncanny strength of Serpentera pushing it downward. Despite desperate attempts to hold on, the sacred animal began to slowly slide down the armoured body of its opponent.

With its concentration fixated elsewhere, the Galactabeast failed to notice that Serpentera's jaw was once again crackling with electricity…

The Rangers shielded their visors as a flash of purple energy lit up the Sea of Tranquillity. The limp body of the Lion Galactabeast was sent flying through the oxygen field, landing with a sick thunderous thud atop the rocks. Leo could only look on in horror as his sacred Galactabeast let out a moan of agony and despair.

Racing his hands across the controls, Cole positioned the Red Lion Wild Zord in a pouncing stance, preparing to leap atop the shoulders of the mighty serpent. With any luck, he would pick right up from where the Galactabeast left off.

"Cole," Tommy's voice suddenly called through the com. "Pull back." Puzzled, the Red Wild Force Ranger turned to look out the side of his viewport.

It was then that he understood.

For a moment, Cole's mind clicked back to a day when he'd first arrived in the seemingly endless sea of complexities that comprised civilisation. He remembered that part of him had been so scared, like a child lost in amongst jungle trees. Noticing his anxiety, Alyssa had shown him a book she one day planned to read to her kindergarten class. In the book, a brave knight travelled to the lair of an evil dragon, to save a beautiful princess from captivity.

And now it seemed that the book was coming to life before his very eyes. The dragon, tall and mighty, smoke drifting from its nostrils, its distorted in the very essence of evil. And then, standing merely a few feet away from the great beast (though if actually measured, Cole knew it would be nearly one hundred yards), were not one, but two brave knights. Tommy, piloting the Red BattleZord with a fierce tenacity, and an honorable pride. And Aurico, telepathically controlling the Red BattleBorg with bravery, and resilience. Their quest, to save arguably the most beautiful work the Gods had ever created, the Earth.

Cole relinquished the pouncing stance, praying that for just one day, fairy tales could come true….

Holding out its right hand, a long silver and red staff materialised in the Red BattleBorg's grip. Twirling the weapon into the air, it made the first advance on Serpentera. Breaking into a fierce charge, the Borg swung the staff over its head, and executed a downward slash.

The blow caught Serpentera on its shoulder. Yet the mighty dragon did not move an inch. Shocked, Aurico commanded the Borg to shift its grip on the staff, and whirled it around for a backhand shot.

Once again, Serpentera was not even fazed.

Frustrated, Aurico pulled the Red BattleBorg backward, and proceeded to jab the staff into his opponent's torso.

Serpentera grunted, seemingly mocking its attacker. Latching one of its massive hands on to the weapon, his five claw tipped digits began to send an electric current flowing through the staff, back into the cybernetic body of the Red BattleBorg.

The giant battle machine shook violently as explosions began to erupt all over its metallic body. Finally, the Borg could stand it no longer. Overcome by the sheer power of Serpentera, the Red BattleBorg collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

Leo and Eric managed to catch Aurico as he collapsed along with his telepathic partner. Under his suit, the could feel his gills heaving up and down.

"My god…" Eric exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I….." the Red Aquitar Ranger said between desperate, heavy gasps. "I w-will survive…."

Tommy wasted no time. Moving forward with thunderous footsteps, the Red BattleZord threw a punch with its massive red fist. Serpentera's head jerked to the left with a loud clang.

A chill ran up Tommy's spine as the head of the gargantuan serpent slowly turned back toward him.

But the Red BattleZord had a few surprises in store for its opponent. Aiming its left fist at the serpent's torso, Tommy fired the Zord's golden wrist gauntlets. The resulting explosion forced the Red BattleZord to back off a bit, wobbling as it struggled to maintain its balance.

Though a few small sparks leapt from the spot where Tommy had fired, Serpentera other wise remained unaffected. Under his helmet, Tommy clenched his teeth. This was impossible. No Zord he'd ever encountered had been this powerful. It couldn't possibly be invincible…..

Could it?

Tommy's stomach turned as he noticed that Serpentera's jaws were beginning to charge again.

He punched two fingers down on the com. "He's powering up again! Channel all the power you can into your front shields!"

"Tommy!" Wes called. "I'm taking evasive action!"

"Wes, be careful!"

But the Red Time Force Ranger ignored Tommy's warnings, and quickly spun the Red Time Flier out in front of the Red BattleZord, firing four laser blasts directly into the path of the energy flow in Serpentera's jaws.

The serpent Zord's posture seemed to shift a bit upon impact, but the attack ultimately seemed ineffective.

"Damn!" Tommy heard Wes curse over the com as he desperately tried to maneuver out of dodge. Though it seemed that whichever way he moved, Serpentera's satanic face would follow. The Red Zeo Ranger feared the worst. Did Venjix have a lock on him?

"What happened?" Wes demanded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he absorbed the energy." Leo called to his team mate.

Indeed, Tommy agreed. A Zord of Serpentera's magnitude almost certainly had a method of absorbing, filtering, and channelling outside energy. The MegaZords he'd used in the past' had all had similar abilities. "Hang on guys," Tommy cried. "I've an idea…." Powering up the BattleZord visor blast Tommy realised that it was the only idea he had left…..

With the Red BattleZord still in the path of Serpentera's blazing power surge, the giant battle machine created a power surge of its own. As the star visor on the Zord's cockpit ignited, Tommy aimed directly for the monster's neck, just below the surge in its jaws.

"Alright you oversized DragonZord wannabe," Tommy hissed under his breath. "Its time you got a taste of stardom!"

With the visor of the Red BattleZord convulsing at its full potential, Tommy released the beam, firing directly into the throat of Serpentera.

There were loud cries of excitement over the com as the gargantuan serpent dropped to one knee. Though masked by a cloud of smoke, Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his idea had worked. At least they'd averted one potentially fatal attack.

It was then that the Sea of Tranquillity lit up with a horrific purple energy. Tommy shielded his visor as the smoke was pierced by a gigantic energy beam from Serpentera's jaws….


	24. Even Rangers Can Die

**Author's note: Sorry about the long wait but it's here now.**

**Enjoy and review**

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

The Red BattleBorg was only beginning to rise when a blazing purple light reflected off its body. Tommy's mouth went dry. In the split second between the blaze erupting from Serpentera's jaws, and it's catastrophic impact with the Red BattleBorg, he had been so sure that his life would end here and now.

He'd been wrong. The blast he'd thought was meant for him, had been meant for another...

The explosion was overpowering. The Red Zeo Ranger shielded his visor, letting out a scream, inaudible over the horrific blast. The giant battle machine crumbled down to the ground. Tommy cringed as he saw the massive hole that had been blown through the left side of its torso. It's arm dropped to the ground, severed, limp, and powerless.

Tommy knew better than to keep the Red BattleZord where it was. Increasing power to the ground controls, the Zord all but ran from the broken mechanical body of Serpentera's latest victim.

Moments later, the Sea of Tranquillity danced with flames. Through the Zord's ventilation systems, Tommy could feel the scorching heat against his suit. Punching in a set of instructions, he brought up the rear view monitor. He let out a gasp of anguish as he saw the scorched red debris scattered across the surface of the moon.

The Red BattleBorg was gone.

And then, it's destructor stepped through the flames. Serpentera let out a proud roar, as if it had killed and devoured the Borg like a rabid predator eating its prey. The Red Zeo Ranger cringed at the thought, as sweat began to trickle down the side of his neck.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, as he came to a terrifying realisation. "My god..."

"...Aurico!" Leo shouted, as he and Eric clutched the limp body of the Red Aquitar Ranger. He was quivering ever so faintly as they held him in their arms, praying that he was still alive. "Get his helmet off!"

Eric pried Aurico's helmet off, exposing a sight that was even worse. The Aquitian's eyes were wide open, staring out into an abyss of nothingness. The purple blotches on his cranium were throbbing uncontrollably. Through his lips dribbled a considerable about of saliva.

"What's happening to him?" Eric shouted.

Leo twisted his head up at his partner as he held Aurico's head in his gloved hands. "He was telepathically linked to the Red BattleBorg! His mind must be feeling the effects!"

"Damn," cursed Eric. "Is he in shock?"

Patting his partner's gills, Leo shook his head frantically. "He's barely breathing." he said, ignoring Eric's question. "If we don't do something fast, he's not gonna make it!"

With his gloved hand, the Quantum Ranger touched one of the purple blotches atop Aurico's crown. It bulged up and down. The pressure was unlike any Eric had ever felt before. It was as if Aurico's brain was a bubble, preparing to burst at any given moment...

Eric's own mind frenzied. "W-well, what are we supposed to do?"

Leo risked releasing Aurico, to place his hands on the shoulders of the Quantum Ranger. "Eric, listen to me. Settle down. There's no way we can help him while you're pacing around like that."

Eric came to an abrupt halt. He hadn't even realised he'd been pacing...

The Red Galaxy Ranger sat down next to the Red Aquitar Ranger, clutching his throbbing head in his gloved hands. Reaching into the recesses of his mind, Leo pulled out the most obvious solution. "Well, he's an Aquitian right? He lives on an planet willed with water. So...maybe water will help!"

Under his helmet, Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he cried, his voice cracking a bit. "Hang on, I've got a bottle of Evians next to my Quantum Defender!"

"No!" Leo shouted furiously. "His body needs to be re-hydrated, or else he doesn't have a chance! We need to get him to a body of water, now!"

As an explosion sent pebbles and stones flying at the three Rangers, Eric covered his helmet, before shouting back at Leo. "Do you see any bodies of water around here? We're on the god damn moon!"

"No, there's no water here..." Leo said, calmly. "But it just so happens I know a place where there's more water than land!"

The Red Galaxy Ranger gripped his partner by the shoulder again, and pointed up toward the Earth.

The Quantum Ranger pushed Leo's hand away. "You can't be serious! You're going to abandon the mission?"

Leo shook his head. "No Eric..." he said, still maintaining his state of calm. "You are."

Eric's eyes widened. He almost asked Leo to repeat himself, hoping for Leo's sake, that he'd heard him wrong.

"No..." Eric stated simply. "No way. Listen pal, I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing. But I'm a Silver Guardian, and a Silver Guardian doesn't abort mission until it's completely over and done with! Do you understand?"

"And I don't know anything about the Silver Guardians Eric," Leo shot back. "But I'm pretty sure there isn't a soldier on that planet we're defending, who would let a fellow soldier simply lay there and die! Regardless of what their mission is!"

Clenching his teeth, Eric shoved Leo. "There are billions of lives at stake!" he shouted. "I can't just take off and leave! What about you? Why can't you be the one who abandons the fight, and risks the fate of a planet!"

"Because..." Leo replied, trying to reason with his hotheaded team mate. "The Lion Galactabeast will only respond to the my Quasar Sabre, if I leave, then we lose another Zord. You on the other hand, can give the Quantum Defender to someone else, and let him control the Q-Rex, while you fly to Earth and try to revive Aurico."

The Quantum Ranger opened his mouth to respond...

Then he looked down at Aurico. His glazed over eyes continued to stare through him. Yet despite their seemingly frozen state, Eric could still see his Aquitian partner through them. The spirit of the Red Aquitar Ranger was still alive inside of the battered, bruised, and dried up body laying before them.

Suddenly, Eric understood. The glorious light of Aurico's life would soon be extinguished. And as a Power Ranger, he couldn't allow that to happen. He let out a shaky exhale as he realised that the life of another Ranger now rested upon his shoulders.

How ironic, he thought to himself, as millions of human lives were already on his shoulders. Yet it seemed the life of another Ranger was somehow...different.

Letting his shoulders sink, the Quantum Ranger nodded. "Okay, you're right." he agreed. "But who do I give the Quantum Defender to? I mean, who else has got the skills to handle the Q-Rex?"

But as the words left his lips, Eric suddenly knew the answer.

As the Eric strapped himself into the TF Eagle, the Quantum Ranger's own silver and blue fighter jet from the year 3001, he cradled the head of the Red Aquitar Ranger over his left shoulder. The two of them could barely fit into the cockpit together, as the TF Eagle was designed as a one man fighter. But at the Eagle's speed and manoeuvrability, it would be a short trip anyway.

It had to be. Aurico's life depended on it...

Taking a quick look above, he smiled as he saw his Quantasaurus Rex standing proud and tall yet again, once again prepared to take on Serpentera. Glancing up toward the cockpit, Eric reached his Chrono Morpher up to his mouthpiece. "You okay up there?"

There was a light chuckle on the other end. "Don't worry about it kid." Jason replied. "Trust me, if anybody knows how to tame a T-Rex, or a Q-Rex, it's me."

Eric nodded, engaging launch cycle. "Alright then, I'm out of here."

"Good luck bro." Jason chimed in as the TF Eagle thrust off into space.

Clutching Aurico's head against his chest, while doing his best to pilot with one hand, Eric nodded.

"You too Jason," he whispered to himself. "You too..."

Andros couldn't help but feel guilty as he brushed aside the remains of the destroyed Alpha Seven to punch in a set of commands to the fallen Astro MegaZord Mark II. Frustration was beginning to boil inside the Kerovan's stomach. They were useless to the team in this dormant state.

And even worse, they were sitting ducks.

Behind him, T.J. And Carter worked relentlessly to revive the fallen MegaZord. Andros couldn't have been more grateful to the Red Turbo Ranger, whose experience with the original Megaship helped immensely. Although he was a bit rusty, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he and T.J. still made an incredible team.

Andros could tell that Carter felt just as useless and frustrated as he did. Perhaps even more so, as there was so little that he could do to contribute. Despite Carter's extensive history with a variety of MegaZords, it was obvious that he was unfamiliar with any sort of Kerovan technology. But even so, the Red Space Ranger offered whatever assistance he could.

The hearts of the three Red Rangers' leapt into their throats as the lights in the cockpit came back on. Andros nearly hit his helmet on the ceiling as he leapt back into the pilots seat, a new wave of adrenaline pumping through his Kerovan veins.

"Do we have power?" Carter asked, anxiously.

"Oh you darn skippy we've got power!" T.J. cried, settling back into his seat as well. "Now let's see if we can get her off the ground..."

Feeling a rumbling underneath his boots, Andros couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt so relieved. Within moments, the Astro MegaZord Mark II was on it's feet again.

Through the viewport, the three Rangers could see sparks flying as Serpentera slashed the Red BattleZord with it's razor sharp claws. There was a loud grunt over the com as Tommy's Zord lost it's balance, and collapsed down on to the moon's rocky surface.

Just then, the serpent's red eyes locked on to it's newest adversary. Andros felt a cold shiver run up his spine. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn the Zord was alive...

But as Serpentera turned to attack the MegaZord, it was caught off guard by Cole and the Red Wild Zord. With an uncharacteristically rabid roar, the lion leapt on to the shoulder's of the gargantuan serpent, and sunk it's teeth into the Zord's neck. Serpentera let out an angry roar in response, as it reached it's massive arms up, attempting to get a grip around the throat of its opponent.

The Red Lightspeed Ranger quickly nodded to his co-pilot. "Alright, Cole's got him distracted. This is our chance!"

"Way ahead of you," the Red Turbo Ranger replied. "I'm engaging, the new Astro MegaZord Sabre sequence now."

Surprised, Andros turned to T.J.. "How did you know we had an Astro MegaZord Sabre?"

Under his helmet, T.J. smiled. "Lucky guess."

The Red Space Ranger simply shrugged as the Astro MegaZord's right hand clutched the grip of its brand new signature weapon. Stretching out into a long, deadly silver blade, the Astro MegaZord Sabre was a weapon of cunning, swift grace, just as it's predecessor had been.

Andros only hoped it was as powerful..

Inching a bit closer, the Astro MegaZord raised its new weapon in the air, it's pilots waiting for just the right moment to strike.

"Is there anyway you can get a shot in without risking the Red Wild Zord?" Carter asked.

Struggling to concentrate under the pressure, and being careful to watch Serpentera's every move as it jockeyed for position, Andros reached into the recesses of his mind, searching for battle strategies he hadn't used in years. "I'm not sure..." he said, flatly. "I suppose we could go for a horizontal shot across the Zord's torso. But then again, that would risk sending Cole-"

Suddenly, there was a loud clanking sound as Serpentera's massive hands clamped on to the throat of the Red Wild Zord. Andros cursed himself. He'd waited too long, tried to fight like he was playing a chess game. He cringed as Serpentera let out a thunderous roar, and hurled the Zord off of it's shoulders. Seconds later, there were two responding roars, as the Red Wild Zord collided with the rising Lion Galactabeast.

Once again, the gargantuan serpent turned to the Astro MegaZord Mark II. This time, the Rangers were prepared. The MegaZord did not hesitate to swipe downward with the mighty Astro MegaZord sabre. Sparks flew from Serpentera's torso as the mighty blade connected, scraping across the Zord's metallic skin with an screech.

For the first time since shifting into battle mode, Serpentera seemed a bit fazed. Venjix backed off a bit, but then charged forward yet again, claw tipped digits thrust forward. Caught off guard, the Astro MegaZord gripped the other end of the blade with its left hand, and held it out horizontally, blocking its opponent's charge. Andros pulled the Zord's right foot back for leverage, and channelled a good portion of power into pushing Serpentera back.

But they soon learned it was to no avail. Even the Astro MegaZord could not overpower Serpentera. Andros, T.J., and Carter struggled with the controls as the MegaZord's back began to arch.

"Uh oh..." T.J. nervously commented. "I think we're in trouble..."

Just then, the MegaZord nearly left its feet as the pressure bearing down upon it was suddenly released. There was a loud clanging sound as the Q-Rex connected with a charge into Serpentera's side. Taking the mighty serpent Zord off balance, Jason was relentless. Grasping its opponent by its seemingly impenetrable shoulders, the Q-Rex pressed forward. This however, was not all. The metallic jaws of the Quantasaurus Rex chomped up and down repeatedly, desperately trying to take a chunk out of Serpentera's face.

"C'mon ugly..." the Rangers heard Jason shout over the com. "Breathe fire in my face, and see what happens!"

Digging it's own claws into the Zord's armoured body, the Q-Rex roared into the satanic face of Serpentera, showing no intimidation whatsoever. Venjix however, would not be intimidated either, just as it had done with the Astro MegaZord, Serpentera began to push forward. The Q-Rex desperately tried to jockey for position, as its gigantic steel feet grinded into the ground...

But it was unavoidable. The Quantasaurus Rex flew backward as Serpentera's mighty arms shoved it backward. Yet despite hitting the ground with an impact registering on the Richter scale, the Q-Rex was on the rebound only moments later, preparing for its next attack.

As the Astro MegaZord raised its sabre for a second attack, Wes' voice came in over the com. "Hold it Andros," he said. "I've got a lock. Let me take it."

The Red Space Ranger nodded. "Alright Wes, go for it."

Through the viewport, the three Rangers watched the Red Time Flier dive in toward Serpentera, who remained focused on the rising Q-Rex...

Or at least it looked that way.

Andros, T.J., Carter, Tommy, Jason, Cole, and Leo all shouted over the com as Serpentera's head jerked toward Wes and the Red Time Flier. Their hearts leapt into their throats as the gargantuan serpent released two optical laser beams that connected head on with the nose of the fighter.

"Wes, no!" Cole's voice came through the clearest.

Fragments of steel and debris flew through the air as the Red Time Flier repeatedly flipped over in mid air, it's nose in flames. Black exhaust fumes rose from

it's engines as it began a downward tailspin toward the ground.

The Rangers could look on in sheer horror as an explosion erupted from the surface. In the backs of their minds, beyond the anger, terror, and despair that suddenly gripped their hearts, they were almost glad that Eric had left for Earth with Aurico...


	25. Initiate Project Crimson

**Hello, I'm back. I had originally decided not to continue my stories due to lack of feedback, but I decided that was not fair to those who did read and review. All three stories (This, The Enemy Within and Timeline) are going to be completed, just give me some time.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you to:**

brankel1, Powergod, Ghostwriter, Shadow Ranger, PrincessOfDestiny14, harmonator62, RedemptionWarrior, historian, charm3power, ae1102, the true elec, N, rk68, Iron-Mantis, Red Tornado, milordo-z 2.0, Warlord-Xana, snake screamer, Dark Yellow Dino and may1331.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

This was not happening.

Watching as the broken, charred remains of the Red Time Flier slowly proceeded to melt under the dancing flames, the seven remaining Red Rangers looked on in a state of disbelief, refusing to comprehend what their eyes told them.

Wes wasn't dead. He couldn't be...could he?

Their train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Serpentera delivered a vertical slash across the torso of the Red BattleZord.

Inside the cockpit, Tommy's dark eyes blazed through his visor, as if to stare straight through the twisted steel, into the black heart of General Venjix.

If only he had one.

Jerking the controls forward, the Red BattleZord executed a powerful punch that banged off the armored skin of the serpent Zord. Serpentera backed off a few inches, but was back in attack position moments later as it reached it's dreaded claws forward. There was a loud crunching sound as the hands of the morbid beast locked on to the shoulders of the Red BattleZord.

Unable to figure out whether he was more frightened or frustrated, the Red Zeo Ranger ignited the star visor on the head of his Zord. His mind pushed away any thoughts of how dangerous this attack would be with his opponent so close.

This was for Wes...

Serpentera's claws screeched across the Zord's shoulders as force of the blast knocked the Red BattleZord backward. The gargantuan serpent appeared to sway a bit, like a massive skyscraper in the wind. Yet nonetheless, Venjix and his unparalleled weapon of destruction remained standing.

Meanwhile, the Lion Galactabeast was back on it's feet, and charging Serpentera/ Gasping a deep breath from the oxygen field, the crimson cat launched a stream of flames at the body of the mighty serpent Zord.

But Serpentera did not falter. Its eyes glowed blood red yet again as it began to shoot a seemingly endless array of rapid laser fire at it's opponent. Like an innocent animal hunted down in the wild, the Galactabeast dropped to the ground. As it lay prone and defenceless, Serpentera continued to pelt it's lifeless body with laser fire.

Then suddenly, a much larger form eclipsed that of the Lion Galactabeast. In it's metallic hand clutched an armoured shield, which it thrust forward to repel Venjix's assault.

Andros thrust the controls forward. The Astro MegaZord Mark II successfully blocked Serpentera's attack, until Venjix evidently realised that it was of no avail. Stomping forward, the giant battle machine thrust the Astro MegaZord Sabre forward, swinging directly for the head of the serpent.

There was a high pitching clanging sound. Serpentera had caught the sword in it's metallic teeth. Shocked, Andros yanked back on the butt of the sword. But the razor sharp jaws of Serpentera were clamped on too tightly. The Astro MegaZord jerked the sword in every direction possible. Yet wherever the MegaZord pulled, Serpentera's neck turned to follow.

And then, Serpentera's jaws began to crackle with an all too familiar electricity…

Flashing back to what had happened to Aurico, Andros' mind raced. They desperately needed to break Venjix's grip, before yet another catastrophic event occurred.

Suddenly, the electric current shot through the Astro MegaZord Sabre. A few of the control panels burst with sparks as the power from Serpentera's proceeded to invade the inner workings of the giant battle machine. As the electricity began to sizzle through the bodies of the three Red Rangers, Andros frantically went for the last resort.

Seconds later, the Astro MegaZord's right hand released the sabre. Venjix appeared to be caught off guard, as Serpentera simply looked up at its opponent like a confused dog.

With his head throbbing, and his skin tingling with electricity, Andros reached for a lever on the control panel.

Serpentera stumbled backward as the Astro MegaZord's left boot shot into its torso. The monster's jaws fell open, releasing the sabre. The Rangers noticed that the sword now had several deep abrasions from Serpentera's teeth.

"We've got to get the sabre before he destroys it!" Carter cried.

"Or worse," Andros replied. "He somehow finds a way to use it against us."

"Hang in there boys," Jason's voice suddenly blasted through the com. "I've got ya covered!"

Andros, T.J., and Carter looked to see the Quantasaurus Rex approaching from Serpentera's left side. Jason opened fire with the Zord's back laser cannons. Yet just like earlier, they had very little effect. Turning it's entire body toward the Q-Rex, Serpentera released yet another burst of flames. Jason brought the Zord to a complete stop, and tried to make a U-turn. Yet despite his efforts, the original Red Ranger could not escape the flames.

The other Rangers looked on in horror as the Quantasaurus Rex ignited in a blaze of fire.

"Jason!" Carter shouted over the com, "Get out of there!"

They couldn't make out Jason's response as the Q-Rex hysterically twisted and jerked through the oxygen field, trying to somehow put out the flames that were starting to engulf it's metallic body. And then, a horrendous claw tipped hand wrapped itself around the throat of the Q-Rex. The Zord let out a faint groan as its own arms latched on to Serpentera's, trying to pry itself free….

And then, the mighty serpent hoisted the Quantasaurus Rex off it's feet with one hand.

Terrified, Andros shoved the controls forward, sending the Astro MegaZord into a charge toward its opponent. They even ignored their fallen sabre as the giant battle machine shot a powerful punch into the side of Serpentera's head.

As it's cockpit jolted to the right, Serpentera dropped the Q-Rex to the ground. Though the Zord landed on its feet, Jason could not prevent it from crumbling to the ground. The fire on the battle machine's metallic epidermis was growing, rapidly, as the fallen Quantasaurus simply lay there, burning…..

Just then, a familiar voice called over the com. "Jason! Activate the emergency coolant system! There should be a blue button on your bottom right!"

The result was a stunned silence…until suddenly, bursts of cool steam began to spray from the cavities in the Q-Rex's build, extinguishing the flames.

T.J. beat his team mates to the punch. "Wes? Oh my god…..is that you?"

"You'd better believe it speed racer!" the Red Time Force Ranger replied. "Thank god for emergency eject mechanisms."

A wave of relief, and newly regained hope washed over the team of Red Rangers.

Wes was alive…..

"Are you alright Wes?" Andros called to his team mate. "Do you need any help?"

"Don't worry about me," Wes answered. "Leo, where are you?"

The Red Galaxy Ranger was quick to respond. "I'm down here Wes! Near the-"

Andros, T.J., and Carter were unable to make out the rest of the response as the same massive hand that had pulled the Q-Rex up by its throat, slashed the Astro MegaZord across its torso. The sheer impact and surprise of the blow sent the MegaZord crashing to the ground once again. Dust and debris flew through the air as the three Red Rangers felt the cockpit hit the surface with a thunderous thud, their bodies once again slamming hard against the control panels.

Above the fallen Zord, Serpentera had pulled its massive hands up toward its torso, extending its razor sharp claws forward. Just as Tezzla's own hands had done for her when she was still operational, the Zord's claws began to spin rapidly, each finger now becoming a drill, a tool for dissection and torture.

Letting a growl escape from the bowels of his Zord, General Venjix slowly proceeded to bend the serpent's knees, preparing to twist and deform the Astro MegaZord to his own sick delight.

But then, the serpent's growl was answered by another. Venjix turned the Zord's cockpit to it's left….

They stood together, did the Red BattleZord and the Lion Wild Zord. Just like the knight and his noble steed, Cole thought to himself. Glancing out the side of his viewport, he saw the Astro MegaZord Sabre in the BattleZord's right fist.

Even the Red Wild Force Ranger was surprised as a smile spread across his masked face. Staring through the cockpit, out into the smoky, rubble ridden battlefield, Cole braced himself for yet another confrontation.

Just then, a low pitched growl caught Cole's attention

"Cole!" Tommy called through the com. "What are you waiting for?"

But the Red Wild Force Ranger did not answer. For he occupied by the sweet, soft voice in his ears. It spoke to him in a gentle, kind rumble. It was a sound incomprehensible to anyone but himself.

His Red Lion Wild Zord was speaking to him.

"Yes..." he replied. "Yes then, do it!"

"What?" Tommy called over the com. "Cole what are you doing? Cole? Answer me!"

Suddenly, the Red Zeo Ranger was cut of as a glimmering white light engulfed the Red Lion Wild Zord, shining brighter than the very stars above. For a long moment, the Rangers were forced to shield their visors, as they were blinded by the Zord's luminosity.

When the light finally faded, the Red Lion Wild Zord had more than doubled in size. Though he still piloted the same battle machine, Cole had summoned the pure spirit of the Animarium to increase the mass of his Wild Zord. It was a power he hadn't the slightest clue even existed until this very moment.

How very like the Blazing Lion, Cole thought to himself. To catch you off guard, yet come to your aid when you need it the most.

"Alright Tommy," Cole called through the com channel. "Jump when you feel froggy."

But Tommy and the Red BattleZord were one step ahead of the Red Wild Force Ranger. Using its powerful legs, the Red BattleZord leapt high above the moon's rocky surface. Twirling in the oxygen field as its altitude increased. Then, curling into a ball momentarily, it somersaulted through the air, positioning itself to land atop the back of the enlarged Lion Zord.

There was a sound of steel connecting with steel as the Red BattleZord landed snugly on the back of its noble steed. It its hand, the Zord twirled the scarred Astro MegaZord Sabre.

After feeling the jolt of the Red BattleZord's weight on the Lion's back, Cole called into the com again. "You alright up there?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied affirmatively. "Just don't make any sudden stops okay?"

Cole chuckled. He had to remember that this wasn't the Pegasus MegaZord. Yet regardless, the Red Wild Force Ranger set his sights on Serpentera. Letting the enlarged Zord kick back dust with its hind legs, the Red Lion growled a fierce growl…..

And then they charged.

As the two affixed Zord's rushed forth, the Red BattleZord held out the Astro MegaZord Saber. With its claws still twisting in a drilling motion, Serpentera stood poised, prepared for seemingly any onslaught the Rangers threw at it. The ground underneath the Lion Zord began to burst into bits as the serpent once again began to blast with its burning red eyes.

But Tommy had the attack scouted. Igniting the Astro MegaZord Sabre, the Red BattleZord proceeded to swat off nearly every single laser bolt that Venjix shot at them. Until finally, they two Zords were in striking range….

There was a loud screech, followed by a burst of flames as the charged blade swiped across the belly of the gargantuan serpent. The two intertwined Zords rushed out of dodge as Serpentera swung its morbid claws behind them, just narrowly missing the head of the Red BattleZord. Their team mates looked on in awe at their opponent, whose torso was now engraved with a long, horizontal gash across the belly.

"Yes!" T.J. bellowed over the com. "Way to hit 'em Tommy!"

"Cole!" the Red Zeo Ranger said. "Let's hit him again!"

This time, it was the Red Wild Force Ranger who was ahead of his partner, as Cole had already turned the enlarged Lion around for a second charge. A small flicker of relief was conspicuous in his belly. Perhaps they'd finally found a winning formula….

As the two Zords charged a second time, Serpentera let loose another scorching blast of fire. The Red BattleZord just narrowly ducked under the flames. Tommy could literally feel the heat seeping through the cockpit. But as the Zords continued their approach, the gargantuan serpent pulled another trump card, and swung its deadly arm at the face of the BattleZord, obviously going for a clothesline effect.

Once again, the Red BattleZord just narrowly avoided the contact as the Astro MegaZord Saber swept hard across the serpent Zord, this time connecting with its chest.

Sparks erupted from Serpentera's body as it let out a roar, louder and more furious than ever before. Tommy and Cole both knew that if a robot could feel frustration, General Venjix had to be soaking in it now….

"It's working!" Cole shouted, much louder than he'd intended.

"Alright," Tommy replied, his tone much more confident than it had been moments ago. "Lets hit him one more time!"

"And this time…." Wes chimed in. "With feeling!"

Cole smiled once again as the Lion Zord took off in another charge. Yet his look of ecstasy quickly shifted to a look of confusion as Serpentera began to quickly turn its massive body clockwise. The evil Zord was no longer facing it's attackers…..

By the time the Rangers realised what Venjix was doing, it was too late.

Tommy tried to pull the ignited Astro MegaZord Sabre up to shield himself as the tail of the massive serpent swung for the Red BattleZord's torso. Yet it was impossible for him to be quick enough. A thunderous banging sound echoed across the Sea of Tranquillity as Serpentera's tail connected with the chest of the Red BattleZord. Even through the thunderous explosion, Tommy could hear the other Rangers screaming for him as the Red Lion Wild Zord rushed out from under the Red BattleZord. Gravity shoved the Red Zeo Ranger back into his seat as the cockpit abruptly turned backward.

Tommy's safety harness snapped as the Red BattleZord collided with the ground bellow. The veteran Ranger bounced out of his seat, his body colliding with the wall of the cockpit with a sick thud. Tommy's muscles tensed as the shiny blotches made their presence felt in his vision.

He managed to clench his gloved fist.

"No….."

It was then that a second explosion erupted from above the Red BattleZord. This one however, wasn't like the others. Tommy clumsily rolled over to see that the Astro MegaZord Sabre was jammed into the lower back of the serpent Zord. Clouds of smoke drifted up from the open wound, as sparks proceeded to burst violently from Serpentera's backside.

Pulling himself up with the pilots seat, Tommy punched the com. "Andros?"

"Tommy?" the Kerovan's voice replied. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Tommy groggily responded. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure…." He replied. "But if I had to take a guess, I'd say-"

Just then, another massive blaze exploded from Serpentera's back, this time, setting the gargantuan serpent Zord on fire.

"What was that?" Tommy shouted into the com. "Say it again!"

"I'd say you punctured the Neo Plutonium Reactor!"

"So….what does that mean?"

Andros was abruptly cut off by T.J.. "Tommy, it's not that I'm an expert or anything, but I think it means you'd better get that thing up and moving before those explosions get bigger!"

The Red Zeo Ranger heeded his team mates warning, and struggled to bring the Red BattleZord to its feet. The sound of screeching steel filled the Sea of Tranquillity as Tommy pushed his Zord up straight. Instantly, he turned to look at Serpentera.

The fire was small, and Venjix evidently had it under control with the Zord's coolant systems. But nevertheless, if Tommy had in fact cut through the Neo Plutonium Reactor…..

Then Serpentera was a wounded animal. And with Serpentera in the same hurt, vulnerable state as the Rangers, the sides had just evened out.

However, Tommy remembered that most animals are their most ruthless and vicious states when wounded.

"Tommy…" Andros' voice called to him once again.

"What?"

"Do you still have that disc I gave you on the Megaship?"

The Red Zeo Ranger reached up to touch a button on the wall of the cockpit. Instantly, a disc drive protruded out in front of him. Sitting in it was the compact disc Andros had handed him following the mission briefing. The words "Project Crimson" were written in black ink on the label.

"Yeah," Tommy replied affirmatively. "Why?"

"Insert it into the drive on your control panel."

The veteran Ranger pressed a button on the panel, revealing a similar disc drive. He placed the disc on to it, and pushed it back in. "There. Now what did I just do?"

There was a slight pause on the other end before Andros responded. "Tommy, it's time to initiate Project Crimson."


	26. Improvise

**I am truly sorry for the delay. I have the completed fic on my old computer and it took ages to retrieve it. I will now be uploading the rest of the story at regular intervals.**

**Reviews are still welcome.**

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

By the time the TF Eagle set down at local Silver Hills beach, Aurico had stopped breathing.

Bathing suit clad civilians scattered like ants around the ship as the Quantum Ranger popped the hatch. With the Red Aquitar Ranger clutched tightly in his arms, Eric slowly climbed down the dissension ladder. He felt his boots sink into the sand as he jumped down.

Rushing toward the shore, he reached over and pressed the deactivation switch on his Chrono Morpher. The Red garb of the Quantum Ranger instantly faded away, leaving only Eric Meyers in its place.

A crowd began to form around the two Rangers as Eric sloshed into the tide. Disregarding the soaked state of his Silver Guardian uniform, he pulled off Aurico's helmet, exposing his dormant, lifeless expression. It was a sight he could hardly bear to see.

Trying not to let his arms shake, Eric gently lowered Aurico's limp body into the water. For a reason Eric couldn't comprehend, the Red Aquitar Ranger abruptly demorphed as his head slipped underneath the current.

Eric felt a cold chill run up his spine. And he knew all too well it wasn't from the water.

Staring up at him, from underneath the rippling ocean, were those eyes…..those dark, Aquitian eyes. Eric closed his own eyes, trying to block out the sight of two eyes that he knew were looking past him, yet seemed to blaze through his skin, into his very soul.

The crowd of confused civilians could only watch as Aurico's body sank further underneath the current…

"Initiating Project Crimson sequence!" Tommy called through the com, activating the disc he'd inserted into the Red BattleZord's main computer. Even through Serpentera's thunderous roaring, as General Venjix struggled desperately to control the fire that had erupted upon it's back, he could hear the whirring around inside.

Seconds later, the computer's main monitor jutted up from under one of the panels. Through his visor, Tommy watched as various sets of blue prints flashed across the screen. First his own Red BattleZord, followed by the Quantasaurus Rex, the Red Lion Wild Zord, the Lion Galactabeast…

…and the Red Time Flier.

Tommy jumped as the word ERROR flashed repeatedly on the screen in bright red print. A loud buzzing sound blazed through the cockpit. Bewildered, Tommy pressed the com. "Andros, what's going on?"

The Kerovan responded with an impolite word. "This is bad…."

"What? What is it?"

As Andros replied, Tommy watched through the viewport as the fire on Serpentera's back settled, and the massive serpent Zord refocused its attention on its opponents.

"Tommy, listen to me! Project Crimson is a program that Alpha and I developed for you and the other Rangers. It's designed to feed a set of instructions into each of your Zords, and then merge them into one Zord: the Crimson MegaZord!"

Serpentera was now charging forward, its colossal feet thundering off the moon floor.

"It was designed to fit the BattleZord, the two Lion Zords, the Q-Rex, and the Time Flier together.

But with the Red Time Flier out of commission…."

Andros let his words hang as Serpentera took a deadly swing at the Red BattleZord. Tommy was able to get the Zord's right fist up to block the shot, but was unable to avoid a counter attack from the left arm. The Red BattleZord swung around from the momentum, only to be taken off guard as the serpent Zord pressed its razor sharp claws against its torso.

There was a high-pitched screeching sound as the drill mechanism started. Tommy desperately tried to pull away, but Serpentera's grip could not be broken. The Red Zeo Ranger could only look on in horror as the metallic body of his Zord began to distort….

The pounce attack from the Lion Galactabeast came as an overwhelming shock to the Red Zeo Ranger, yet it was most certainly a welcome one. The crimson cat once again proceeded to grind its teeth against Serpentera's through, as if trying to cut off a windpipe that wasn't there. Backing the BattleZord off a bit, and letting his lungs breathe a bit easier, Tommy punched the com.

"Andros," he called. "So this Project Crimson thing is a no go?"

"I hate to say it Tommy," the Red Space Ranger answered in a depressed tone. "But that's the way it looks."

There was a thunderous thud as Serpentera whipped the Lion Galactabeast off its back, and targeted the Q-Rex.

"There's no way we could somehow improvise?" Wes intruded. "Somehow do it without the Time Flier?"

Andros seemed to consider his answer, as the Q-Rex swung its enormous tail at its opponent.

Serpentera caught the tail, seemingly with ease.

"Well, I guess if we could somehow come up with a replacement Zord, the program could reaccommodate itself, and construct a different MegaZord. But that could never work! Where would we find a replacement Zord?"

"Hey somebody!" Jason's voice interrupted, shouting over the com. "Any help here would be nice!"

Tommy turned to see that Serpentera had used its uncanny strength to pull the Q-Rex into the air by its tail, and swing it around in a clockwise motion. Moments later, the Red Zeo Ranger could only cringe as the Quantasaurus Rex went flying across the Sea of Tranquillity, landing with the most gut wrenching crash he had heard in years…

"Jason!" he shouted. "Are you alright?"

The Red Morphin Ranger mumbled something on the other end of the com, which Tommy assumed was an indication that he was alright.

"We're running out of time here!" Leo frantically called to his team mates. "Even without a Neo Reactor, or whatever, there's no way our Zords can take this kind of punishment much longer!"

"He's right," Andros replied. "We've got to do something, and fast!"

"Hey Andros…." Cole said, his voice sounding surprisingly casual, "About that replacement Zord thing….."

Suddenly, all eyes turned in the direction of two strange noises in the distance. The eight Red Rangers were astonished by the sight of two new Zords.

The first, soaring through the air with an unmistakable swiftness and grace, let out a high pitched cry, seemingly in the direction of the Red Lion Wild Zord. The first to recognise the sound was the Red Zeo Ranger, as he himself had once been acknowledged by that very same cry from a different Zord so long ago. Its broad red wings were tipped with several silver fins, aiming backward in a feather design. It's torso was black, leading up to a contrasting white neck. Sitting atop the neck was Zord's cockpit, red, with a golden beak, and three protruding golden fins.

Even before Cole called out its name, Tommy knew what it was.

"Red Falcon Wild Zord! Let the everlasting heavens guide you!"

The second, letting it's footsteps drag across the moon floor as it charged forth, was a much bulkier figure. It's sheer mass nearly eclipsed the horizon behind it. Letting out a primitive battle cry as its humongous body stomped on to the battlefield. Though mostly green in colour, its fists and feet were coloured a dark metallic black, and its head shined with a glimmering silver. The Zord let out a challenging roar as it pounded its fists against its chests.

"Green Gorilla Wild Zord! Let the purity of the jungle induce you!"

The two Wild Zords approached their kindred spirit, the Red Lion. With the Falcon hovering high above, and the Gorilla growling intensely at its side, the Lion let out a proud roar, as it united with two members of its Animarium family.

The Red Turbo Ranger punched the com. "So what are these? Your back up Zords?"

In the cockpit of the Lion Wild Zord, the Red Wild Force Ranger snickered. "Do these look like backup Zords to you?"

On the moon floor, Leo looked up, in awe of the two new Wild Zords. "They look like the real deal to me!"

Just then, Cole paused as a thought crossed his mind. "But, they do need pilots….."

"Oh, I'm all over that." Wes quickly responded. "I've got dibs on the big ape Zord!"

Rolling his eyes, Cole keyed in the coordinates on the Red Wild Zord. "It's a Gorilla Zord, okay?

Get your primates straight."

Moments later, the Red Time Force Ranger found himself seated in the cockpit of the Gorilla Wild Zord. "Hey, I ain't monkeyin' around here rookie!" he said, as he familiarised himself with the far less futuristic controls. "I'm set to go ape on that antennae-headed asshole!"

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the Astro MegaZord Mark II, Carter gave a quick salute to his copilots.

"Checking out!"

Seconds later, the Red Lightspeed Ranger found himself seated at the helm of the Red Falcon Wild Zord.

Cole pressed the com. "Carter, are you sure you can handle that thing?"

On the other end, Carter let out a chuckle. "Don't worry. I've learned a thing or two about flying over the years."

"Cole watch out!"

Jason's warning was a split second too late. By the time the Red Wild Force Ranger snapped to attention, Serpentera had already thrown one of its humongous feet forward. The gargantuan serpent barely had to lift it to kick the Zord over one hundred yards into the distance like a punted football.

The wounded Lion let out a cry of anguish as its body flew through the oxygen field, and bit the dust.

The mind of the Red Wild Force Rangers twisted and twirled around in a daze. Never had the Red Lion Zord taken a blow of such overwhelming velocity and magnitude. As he lay limp and motionless against the wall of the cockpit, unable to force his muscles to move, Cole could only pray that his kindred spirit would be capable of rising up again.

Yet as he heard the strident footsteps of Serpentera coming closer, he knew all too well that they were running out of second chances….

Then suddenly, the serpent Zord stopped dead in its tracks. An ear splitting squeak echoed across the moon as Serpentera's head swivelled back to see that the Gorilla Wild Zord had wrapped its massive arms around its opponent's thick, armoured torso. With all the power that the battle machine could immediately muster, Wes made a valiant attempt to squeeze the proverbial life out of his opponent. Serpentera wrapped its claw tipped digits across the Gorilla's forearms, trying to break the grip of the powerful Zord, but to no avail. Wes would not release the hold.

The Rangers looked to the stars as the cry of the Falcon pierced the air once again.

Struggling to get a lock on Serpentera as the evil Zord writhed and wriggled in the Gorilla Zord's grip, Carter closed in on his target. "Just hold him steady Wes…."

As the words left Carter's lips, the serpent threw an elbow backward, knocking its captor in its torso. The Gorilla Wild Zord wobbled a bit, yet maintained its bear hug on Serpentera.

"Hey," Wes growled through clench teeth. "Why don't YOU hold him steady?"

Punching in a set of commands on the control panel, Carter lifted the Falcon Zord into a vertical posture, with its red wings spread out to the side, and it's feet up in the air. Almost as if it were a living Falcon, landing on the branch of a tree. The elegant bird's mouth then opened, as it proceeded to pound Serpentera with a sequence of bright orange laser blasts.

As the blasts thudded off Serpentera's armoured torso, Tommy took advantage of the Falcon's position. Transferring Project Crimson's scanning program into the star visor cannon on the Red BattleZord's cockpit, the Red Zeo Ranger proceeded to aim and fire on Carter.

What resulted was not horrific explosion, but rather, a detailed readout of the Falcon Wild Zord on the BattleZord's monitor.

As Carter brought an end to his assault on Serpentera, and swung around for another pass, Venjix brought the massive Zord's elbow back yet again. There was a loud banging sound as the joint connected with the torso of the Gorilla Wild Zord. The impact was just enough to break Wes' grip around Serpentera's waist. Taking full advantage of the situation the gargantuan Serpent grasps the Wild Zord's forearms with its own morbid hands, and sent an energy flow through the inner workings of the battle machine. The Gorilla Zord crackled with purple streams of electricity, and moments later, crumbled like a fallen tree as Serpentera released his grip.

Though he would have preferred to have gotten it another way, Tommy took the opportunity to scan the Gorilla Wild Zord as it lay prone on the ground.

Venjix turned his attention back to Carter. The Red Lightspeed Ranger's breathing came to a halt as the Falcon Wild Zord just barely able avoided a stream of fire shot from between the outstretched jaws of the serpent Zord.

Evidently, Carter realised, he was a better pilot than he thought.

As the blueprints for the Gorilla Wild Zord showed up on the monitor of the Red BattleZord, Tommy pressed the com. "Andros, I've got the readouts of the two Wild Zords. Now what happens?"

"Initiate the transformation sequence again." The Kerovan replied. "With any luck, the program will be able to put together a modified MegaZord using the new data it's obtained."

"Andros," Tommy replied, sceptically. "MegaZord construction wasn't meant to be a spur-of the moment type thing. What if this doesn't work?"

The Red Space Ranger was silent…..

T.J. broke the silence. "Just try it Tommy." He said. "If it doesn't work, we'll just have to go back to square one."

Tommy shuddered. Somehow, he got the feeling that even T.J. knew what a horrible option that was.

"He's right," Andros chimed in. "Go ahead and initiate. T.J. and I will hold him off."

Ignoring T.J.'s flabbergasted response to his team mates words, the Red Zeo Ranger took a deep breath. The Q-Rex, Lion Galactabeast, Lion Wild Zord, Falcon Wild Zord, and Gorilla Wild Zord, had all gathered behind his Red BattleZord.

"We're here with you bro." Jason said.

"Alright then…." he said to himself. "Initiating Project Crimson Sequence!"

Tommy pressed the command button on the monitor's key pad. The screen once again flashed with the blue prints of all the downloaded Zords. He felt his heart jump into his throat as the word "processing" appeared before him…..

And then, four more words appeared. Four words that made Tommy Oliver the happiest man on the moon.

"Crimson MegaZord sequence initiated."

The Red Zeo Ranger felt his stomach turn as the Red BattleZord proceeded to levitate high above the moon floor. From high above, he watched the Lion Wild Zord make its way underneath the Zord's feet. The Lion Galactabeast, which the Red Galaxy Ranger was quick to shift into the Lion GalactaZord, did the same.

"Tommy," a weary Cole said nervously into the com. "I've got no control!"

"Me neither," Leo concurred, now inside the cockpit of his Zord.

"Just take it easy guys," Tommy replied. "Let it do its thing…."

Astonishingly, the tails, as well as the front and hind legs of both Lion Zords caved inward. As their necks turned upward, their metallic bodies proceeded to contort to form a set of boots for the MegaZord. The Red BattleZord's feet slid inside the two Zords respectively.

The Gorilla Wild Zord then proceeded to levitate into the air alongside the three merged Zords. As its own limbs turned inward, its head slid down inside the front of its torso. What remained of the green Zord wrapped around the waist and lower abdomen of the Red BattleZord. The Falcon Zord would then let its own head cave in, as it settled itself atop the chest of the BattleZord.

Then finally, the tail of the Quantasaurus Rex de-materialised as the Zord's arms caved into its chest. Its mighty legs then twisted upward in a fetal position, as the head of the Zord thrust forward. The modified body of the Q-Rex would then set itself atop the shoulders of the BattleZord, letting its body serve as a protective armour for the MegaZord's back. The head of the Quantasaurus Rex pointed straight up into the air, as it's jaw contorted into a wide square shaped formation. The head then slid down over the cockpit of the Red BattleZord, allowing it to become a protective helmet for the MegaZord.

As the MegaZord formation neared its completion, Tommy felt the small cockpit expand around him. Various new sets of controls began to pop up, with a chair seated at each station. The cockpit expanded into two levels, each lengthy set of controls. The lower level had three stations, each designed to be controlled by a Ranger. The upper level had also three. Seated at the centre command station on the upper level, was the Red Zeo Ranger.

Under his helmet, Tommy couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, it all seemed too familiar…..

Moments later, Jason's seat rose up next to him. Tommy slapped hands with his old friend, as Carter rose up to his left. Below, Cole was seated at the centre, with Wes to his right, and Leo to his left.

Then, the controls flickered to life.

The new MegaZord stood tall and proud. All dust and grime that the six Zords had been mired in during the battle seemed to have disappeared, as it shone in the starlight. Yards away, both Serpentera and the Astro MegaZord abruptly stopped, as they turned to see the result of Project Crimson.

In front of Tommy, three new words appeared on the monitor.

"Crimson MegaZord, online."

**Hit that review button.**

**You know you want to.**


	27. Not too much regret

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

At the sight of its newest challenger, Serpentera's nostrils burst with smoke as it turned to advance on the Crimson MegaZord….

But the Astro MegaZord, even in its fatigued state, remained resilient. Reaching to latch on to

Serpentera's left arm, Andros and T.J. attempted to whirl the Zord around, as the giant battle

machine swung a powerful punch.

There was a loud banging sound as the blow connected with the back of the serpent Zords head. Yet even so, Serpentera was not even fazed. Stopping dead in its gigantic tracks, the serpent Zord twisted around, and landed an explosive upward swipe with its razor sharp claws across the torso of the Astro MegaZord Mark II.

In the cockpit, control panels burst with sparks as the MegaZord finally crumbled to the moon floor. As he jerked from side to side in his restraints, Andros could only close his eyes under the helmet of the Red Space Ranger.

As his helmet crashed against the controls once again, he let a tear of frustration drop on to his visor.

"Ashley…."

As the Astro MegaZord lay motionless at its feet, Serpentera turned back to the Crimson

MegaZord….

"Shields up!" Tommy called out to his co-pilots, as he reached out to the controls. "Let's get this baby movin'…"

Jason nodded. "Let's show him some MegaZord power!"

In that moment, the entire universe seemed to abruptly move into slow motion as the Crimson

MegaZord and the satanic Serpentera closed in on one another. The stars became eyes, blazing down upon them with a look that reminded each combatant that the fate of billions depended on the outcome of this duel.

The end was near.

Venjix surprised the Rangers as he brought Serpentera to a sudden halt, and whirled the Zord

around in a ninety-degree turn. The momentum brought the tail of the gargantuan serpent into the air. The Crimson MegaZord reached its mighty metallic arms up to block the blow.

Even the MegaZords six pilots were flabbergasted as the giant battle machine caught the tail in its grasp with a thunderous clang. Serpentera squirmed in the firm grip of its opponent. Wagging its tremendous tail back and forth, up and down, Venjix tried desperately to break the MegaZord's grip. But it was to no avail.

Then, twisting its head backward, the gargantuan serpent released a scorching breath of fire into the face of the Crimson MegaZord! The giant battle machines fierce grip was immediately broken, as it staggered backward, wobbling on its massive feet.

Tommy let out a grunt as the off balance MegaZord sent him twisting and turning in his restraints. "Give me a status report!" he called. "What did that take out of us?!"

Under it could not be seen, the Red Wild Force Ranger looked back at his team mate with a

pleasantly surprised expression on his face. "Uhhh, nothing. We look fine!"

At his left, Carter nodded in affirmation. "He's right, all systems are green! What's going on?"

Leo whirled around in his chair and laughed. "The Lion GalactaZord!" he cried. "It must be sharing its invulnerability to fire with the entire MegaZord!"

Though still a bit confused, the Red Zeo Ranger gave Leo a comprehending nod. "Alright then, that might just come in handy! Now let's-"

"Watch it!" Wes cried.

Sparks erupted from the Crimson MegaZord's torso as Serpentera brought a claw tipped hand down upon it. Taking a few more steps back, the giant battle machine swayed a bit, but maintained its vertical base.

The Red Morphin Ranger looked to his partner. "We've got to respond with something!"

"I can't argue that," Tommy replied as his gloved hands raced across the controls. His visor rose to the Red Galaxy Ranger. "Leo! Give me some power in the star visor. Let's turn on the Crimson Light!"

Moments later, under the jagged teeth of the Q-Rex, the Red BattleZord's star visor began to

illuminate with a dark red glow. As it crackled with red electricity, even the Rangers weren't quite sure what to think as the light spread up the visor, into the eyes of the Q-Rex.

"Alright then….." Tommy said nervously to himself. "Lock on…fire!"

At the Red Zeo Ranger's command, three bright red beams burst from the MegaZord's star visor, and the eyes perched atop its helmet. Serpentera let out a high-pitched cry as the three laser blasts connected with its torso. The eyes of the six Rangers widened as the colossal serpent Zord was forced backward from the sheer power of the blast.

To his right, Tommy felt Jason's eyes on him. He knew it too.

They had a chance.

Tommy felt a newfound wave of adrenaline rush over the team. "Let's hit him again!" he ordered, "Leo, power up the-"

Just then, they noticed Serpentera's jaws were beginning to crackle with electricity….

"Wait!" he called. "Carter! Give us maximum speed! We need to get out of the way!"

The Crimson MegaZords footsteps echoed across the Sea of Tranquillity as it stomped as fast as it could out of firing range. Yet even as it moved, Serpentera's neck swivelled to follow them. As the beam forming between the morbid jaws of the serpent Zord grew brighter, the Rangers were unable to shake their opponent's spine-numbing gaze.

Finally, the Red Zeo Ranger pounded his gloved fist on the controls. "Wes! Divert all power to the shield generator!"

Almost in sync, Tommy's five team mates turned to look at him.

Carter got the first word in. "You want us to take that shot?"

"That's insane!" Wes cried. "What about what happened to the Red-"

"We're a lot bigger than the Red BattleBorg was!" Tommy cried back at the Red Time Force

Ranger. "And I guarantee you we can take a lot more than it could!"

He let out a sigh, his mind suddenly with Aurico and Eric. "Besides….it looks like it's unavoidable at this point. Serpentera's targeting computer must have some sort of homing signal on it. But either way, we've got to take what's coming."

Cole touched Wes on the shoulder. "He's right, we can't avoid it. But think of the psychological advantage we'll have if we survive! That's got to be the toughest thing Serpentera can throw at us! If we get up…."

Suddenly, the Sea of Tranquillity glowed bright purple.

"Shields at maximum!" Wes shouted.

There was an ear splitting explosion as the ray of light connected directly with the Crimson

MegaZord's torso. The giant battle machine flew backward, piercing the oxygen field with its

metallic body.

There was a split second of dead silence before the Crimson MegaZord bounced off the moon's rocky surface. A series of loud screeches could be heard as the Zord's metallic body scratched and scraped against the coarse ground. It's once spotless mechanical body rolling repeatedly over jagged stones, as a thick fog of dust and grime hovered around it, eclipsing even its bright, luminous form.

And then, the silence returned.

The Astro MegaZord creaked and squeaked as it desperately tried to push itself to its feet. But alas, the gargantuan serpent refused to even acknowledge its presence as its metallic hands slipped, and crumbled once again.

Serpentera let out a thunderous roar as it stood above its adversaries, tall, proud, alone, and

victorious. Despite the burns, and scratches on its once spotless body, the gargantuan serpent had proven itself to be just what Venjix had said it was. Serpentera was in fact, the ultimate weapon, and the most powerful Zord ever built. No challenger would dare oppose him now, with a victory over ten Red Rangers under his belt.

General Venjix would rule the universe within his cold, mechanical fist…..

Just then, the ground began to shake, as a series of thunderous footsteps echoed across the Sea of Tranquillity.

Impossible…..

Serpentera's eyes were lifeless and cold. But as the Crimson MegaZord emerged from the fog created by its crash, for a brief moment, the morbid face of the serpent Zord almost looked as shocked.

Its mechanical body was now covered in filth and debris from the fall. Yet that was far from the MegaZords most notable wound. In the centre of its torso, expanding across both the Falcon, and Gorilla Wild Zords, was a deep, circular gash where the blast had made contact. The wound was charred, burned, and pitch black. It stood out quite awkwardly on the otherwise red, silver, and green body of the battle machine.

But regardless, the Crimson MegaZord was still standing.

Chuckling to himself, Jason turned to Tommy. "I wonder if it's possible for a robot to wet its

pants?"

The Red Zeo Ranger gave no visual response, but simply said: "Only the scrap heap knows for sure."

Just then, the Q-Rex's two rear blaster cannons rose atop the shoulders of the Crimson MegaZord. Turning to his left, Tommy watched Carter call up his targeting computer. Moments later, he flashed a quick thumbs up. "We've got a lock!"

Tommy nodded. "Then open fire!"

The most obvious difference in the blaster cannons on the MegaZord's shoulders, and the blaster cannons that had been on the back of the Q-Rex, was their sheer power. As the twin guns simultaneously fired, the Crimson MegaZord rocked backward. The barrels of the two blaster cannons erupted in laser fire, sending two tremendous bolts of energy directly into the path of Serpentera.

The two gigantic laser blasts bounced against the serpent Zord's torso. The evil serpent was once again forced to back away a bit. But General Venjix remained persistent, as Serpentera proceeded to close in on its opponent, like a famished predator eyeing a helpless prey.

But the Crimson MegaZord was hardly helpless. Carter looked to the Red Zeo Ranger. "Tommy, take a look at your monitor. I've found something pretty interesting."

The Red Zeo Ranger did as he was instructed, with the Red Morphin Ranger looking over his

shoulder. Seconds later, a new set of blue prints illuminated from the screen. Jason instantly

recognised what he saw. "That's the Q-Rex's tail."

The Red Lightspeed Ranger shook his head. "Nope. That's our Crimson MegaZord Sabre."

Upon second analysis, the two veteran Rangers noticed that the tail was now perched atop a grip and handle, forming a mighty sword for the Crimson MegaZord.

Under his helmet, Tommy grinned. "Good work Carter." he said, complimenting his partner. "Let's try this baby out..."

Punching in the ignition command, the massive hand of the Crimson MegaZord stretched out to receive its signature weapon. Upon first glance, the Rangers were surprised by the sheer size and mass of the Zord. Considering the length of the Q-Rex's tail, it looked as if it would be top heavy, or off scale. For a moment, they had reason to believe that Project Crimson had made a mistake.

But as the MegaZord wielded the sword back and forth, getting a feel for it, its swiftness and manoeuvrability were illustrated. Indeed, the Crimson MegaZord Sabre was not to be scoffed at.

Rotating the sword forward at Serpentera, the MegaZord charged forward to challenge its adversary, as Andros and T.J. remained helpless within the fallen Astro MegaZord.

When the two colossal battle machines reached attack range, the MegaZord pulled the sabre in towards its torso, and executed a horizontal slash across Serpentera's belly. The serpent Zord twisted to the side, yet the opposing momentum could not stop the creature's morbid claws from digging into its opponent's upper torso. Sparks erupted from the metallic skin of both Zords, as they stood back to back for a split second.

"Brace yourself!" Tommy called, as he whirled the Crimson MegaZord around, its Sabre raised level with the cockpit. The abrupt movement shoved the Rangers to the left, their restraints pulling hard against their bodies as they clutched the controls, hanging on for dear life.

Their hearts sank at the sound of a thunderous clang, as the serpent Zord caught the sabre with two upraised hands. The Rangers were suddenly vulnerable as Serpentera shoved the sword downward with its two vigorous limbs.

The lives of the six men flashed before their eyes as the blood red eyes of Serpentera looked straight into the cockpit of the Crimson MegaZord. They could only shield their visors as an overpowering red glow flooded the cockpit...

His mind racing, Tommy twisted the right arm of the Crimson MegaZord. The sabre swung for Serpentera's neck just as the optical blasts connected with the Zord's torso. The team flew backward in their seats as the force of the blow knocked the MegaZord off balance, and down toward the moon's rocky surface.

And then, abruptly, they stopped.

Wes' restraint snapped, sending him face first into the control panel. Sparks erupted inside the cockpit, as the Rangers heard their monstrous opponent let out a thunderous bellow. Frantically trying to figure out what was happening, the Red Zeo Ranger twisted the MegaZord's head around...

It was truly a sight to see. Ironically, the team almost let out a series of hardy laughs at what they saw through the viewport. The blade of the Crimson MegaZord Sabre had contorted, wrapping itself around the tremendously thick neck of Serpentera. The gargantuan serpent desperately gripped the sabre with its monstrous hands, trying to somehow break the grip. Yet it was no use. The weight of the Crimson MegaZord only proved to tighten its hold over the tyrannical beast.

Well, Tommy thought to himself, it was a tail after all.

"Steady guys!" Tommy heard Cole shout out, as he grasped the controls. Hoping that this hurt Serpentera as much as it possibly could, he bent the MegaZord's elbow joint. The giant battle machine slowly began to regain its vertical base, as it pulled itself upright once again.

The movement did appear to put an added strain on Serpentera, as the evil Zord's roars only got louder. Until finally, the MegaZord was back on its feet. Tommy yanked back with the Zord's right arm, attempting to uncurl the sword from the serpent's neck.

But the tail of the Q-Rex did not release its captor. The MegaZord pulled again, but there was still no response. A third try failed as well.

Suddenly, Serpentera's claw tipped digits began to crackle with electricity once again.

"Tommy...!" Wes cried nervously, looking up at the Red Zeo Ranger.

But he and the others could only watch as the serpent Zord latched its ignited claws on to the sabre.

The Crimson MegaZord twisted and twitched as the unwanted energy flowed into its body, flooding its inner workings with unwanted energy. Desperately trying to free the giant battle machine, Tommy gave the sword one last powerful yank.

The resulting screech made the Rangers' skin crawl as the Crimson MegaZord Sabre jerked itself free. Thankfully relieved of the attack, the Rangers watched as the sabre straightened itself once again into a straightened sword position.

"Okay..." an out of breath Jason said. "Let's not do that again."

"Look out!" Leo shouted, motioning toward Serpentera. The serpent Zord's eyes were once again glowing, preparing for yet another blast.

"Shields at maximum!" the Red Zeo Ranger shouted as he turned the MegaZord's body, attempting to dodge the blow.

Just then, the gargantuan serpent abruptly fell forward, as a blaze of sparks erupted from its

artificially scaled back. Although it maintained its vertical base, the six Rangers were nonetheless able to look beyond it, and see the Astro MegaZord standing upright. In its metallic fist was the Astro MegaZord Sabre.

"That my friends," T.J.'s voice came over the com. "Is how you handle a sword!"

Taking full advantage of the situation, the Crimson MegaZord sliced horizontally with its own sabre, letting the tail's razor sharp tip, along with its own artificial scales slice across the serpent Zord's body. The shot forcefully turned Serpentera back toward the Astro MegaZord.

But Venjix's mechanical mind worked quickly. As the serpent Zord twisted around, its massive tail spun upward, knocking the Crimson MegaZord in its side. There was no saving the six Rangers now, as the MegaZord lost its balance, and tumbled down to the ground.

However, even as the fresh clouds of dust, rocks, and debris began to form around the Crimson MegaZord, the Astro MegaZord Sabre had already ignited in a bright golden blaze.

With their gloved fingers crossed, Andros and T.J. brought the sword down. Instantly, the bright golden energy was sent flying from the tip of the blade, toward their targeted opponent.

In the split second that the beam blazed toward it, Serpentera spread its jaws apart...

"No!" Andros screamed, pounding his fist on the controls. Somehow, in some uncanny way,

Serpentera managed to catch the beam between its jaws. It held it there now...just as it had with its own.

But not for long.

The impact was far greater this time, as the Astro MegaZord's own energy exploded off its body, sending it flat on its back once again.

Andros shook his head furiously, refusing to believe this was happening. They had tried everything. They had used every bit of energy they could muster up. They had summoned all the power within the Astro MegaZord, in hopes of taking down General Venjix and Serpentera. And yet, it just wasn't good enough. What was it going to take to bring down this giant behemoth?

Under his helmet, the Kerovan forced himself to open his eyes. They would find a way. They had to. There was no other option.

As the Astro MegaZord lay motionless on the moon floor, Serpentera remained still. At its knees, Tommy and the others had forced the Crimson MegaZord on its metallic hands and knees. The giant battle machine had been reduced from its once proud, tall standing position, to a pitiful crawl at the feet of its opposition. With its own sabre still clutched in its fist, the Crimson MegaZord forced itself toward its fallen partner. It stretched its sabre out to protect the Andros and T.J. from whatever

might come next.

But even they knew, that wouldn't be enough. As Serpentera's jaws began to crackle with a deadly electric current once again, reality sank in. The battle was over.

Venjix had won.

In that moment, Andros could only think of Ashley. His beloved, his one true love, whom he'd foolishly left behind because he was too scared to face reality for what it was. He clenched his fists on the control panel, and desperately tried to fight back the tears, but to no avail.

The others were going to die too, he knew. A part of him felt guilty now, for bringing them all into the arms of the grim reaper.

But at least they would have the pleasure of dying with honour. And for that, Andros was happy for them.

Looking around at his fellow Rangers, Cole let out a shaky sigh. There was only silence in the cockpit, as the team prepared to face the inevitable.

Taking a deep breath, and staring into the morbid jaws of Serpentera, Cole reminded himself of what one of the Amazon tribe leaders had told him long ago. Death was not failure, it was not shameful, and it was not a sin. Death was merely a passageway into the next life, a life among the gods, a life among paradise. Death is merely the second phase of life. A phase we all must pass through.

Cole thought of his Mother and Father.

He only wished he could have left his beautiful mother Earth behind under better circumstances...

Leo looked behind to face Carter. "Hey," he said, "Did you and Dana ever have a thing or something?"

Carter laughed. "You're asking that now?"

"Well I can't ask you after we've been vaporised now can I?" Leo replied.

"We actually got engaged about a month ago," Carter said finally. Leo sighed.

"Well, for what it's worth, congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," said Carter. "You and Kendrix?"

"No," said the red Galaxy Ranger, looking down at his feet, "I never got around to doing anything about that. I guess I always thought that there would be time. Anyway it's been fun everyone,"

Looking to his right, Tommy reached out his hand to the Red Morphin Ranger. Jason accepted it, as the two old friends shook hands, for what they knew would be the last time.

Jason and Tommy were not afraid to die. They had looked death in the face before. Many times together as a team. Each time they'd put on the helmet, they'd known failure was always a possibility. And yet, somehow they had never feared for their own lives. It had never been about whether they lived or died. It had always been about the people, the innocent lives that lay at stake when you put the helmet on. That was what had always truly mattered.

And at that moment, it was the only thought that registered in the minds of the two young men.

"I want you to know," Jason said, just loud enough for only Tommy to hear. "I'm proud to stand next to you right now."

Tommy nodded, as a tear dropped from his eyes. Just then, he allowed himself one selfish thought. He tried to resist it, as he knew it was selfish, but he couldn't. He could never ignore his heart.

His mind flashed back to his conversation with Jason on the Megaship, when they'd been talking about their families. It now suddenly occurred to him, that he'd never see them again. He'd never see his own wife again, he'd never get to hold her, love her, hold her embrace her ever again.

And then, came the worst thought of all, his son. He'd never see his son grow up, and become a man...

Just then, a blinding light blazed into the cockpit.

The Rangers closed their eyes, accepting their fate without fear, bitterness, or regret... well, without too much regret…

And there was silence.

It was dark, dark as the pitch-black shroud of a night sky with no stars. From what they had heard, it was supposed to start out with a bright light shining down upon you from the heavens, as God accepted you into his kingdom. Or something like that. Cole wasn't Christian and Leo had never really cared about it before

But the Power Rangers only saw darkness.

Then, they realised they had their eyes closed. Slowly, they opened them...

Then, as they sat, still in the cockpits of the MegaZords, looking through their view ports, what they saw might as well have been heaven.

Serpentera's eyes had gone dark. It's metallic body, now burned and scratched from battle, was stiff, and motionless. From its mouth, came a cloud of exhaust fumes.

Serpentera was out of power.

T.J. was the first to break the silence. "Uhhhhh, Tommy?"

"Right here T.J," the veteran Ranger replied. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine..." Andros replied, making T.J. jump. "What about you guys?"

"We're good," he said, "We're really, really good". His voice was noticeably lacking enthusiasm.

For a moment, the silence returned...

"So um," Cole intruded. "What do you say we...kick some ass?"

Both MegaZords roared with laughter.

"Let's light the bastard up." Jason called.

The Crimson and Astro MegaZords creaked and groaned as they slowly rose to their feet. Their automated bodies were stiff, broken, and barely able to move. Their respective viewports were soiled with dust and grime, and their once spotless metallic skin was now scratched, scraped, and burned.

Yet they were still operational….barely.

Serpentera remained motionless, its jaw still hanging open. Its arms remained outstretched before its torso. It was almost as if the satanic serpent Zord had been frozen in time.

"What happened to it?" asked Wes.

"The Neo Plutonium Reactor." Andros answered over the com. Without it, Serpentera could only run on its own power."

"And with all that energy it was channelling into its offence….." Carter let his sentence go unfinished, as the Rangers simply stared at their frozen adversary.

"Oh, this is priceless." Jason said with a grin.

In the cockpit of the Astro MegaZord, the Red Space Ranger turned to his partner. "Alright," he said. "Give me all the power that's left. I'm going to channel it into the Astro MegaZord Sabre. Let's see what happens when Venjix doesn't have that fancy catching trick."

The Red Turbo Ranger nodded. Moments later, the sabre flickered to life once again, a golden glow illuminating the dull grey surface of the moon.

"For Ashley…." Andros told himself, as he brought the sword down.

The resulting explosion that engulfed the serpent Zord was disturbingly satisfying. Serpentera remained motionless. Like a desecrated statue, it simply stood as the flames began to char its body.

"Okay Tommy," T.J. spoke into the com. "Take the stage."

Getting the nod from the other Rangers, Tommy placed his gloved hands on the controls.

"Crimson MegaZord Sabre! Ignite!"

At the command of the Red Zeo Ranger, a fiery red glow shot up the Crimson MegaZord Sabre.

Under his helmet, Tommy smiled. "This is what happens when you mess with the Power Rangers."

Punching in a key on the control panel, a pair of jets under the MegaZord's feet instantly ignited, sending the giant battle machine rocketing toward its adversary. The Crimson MegaZord brought its illuminated sabre up, behind its head, and around, in a spectacular swing…..

The explosion was unparalleled as the sliced through Serpentera's neck, sending its head falling from its body, into the flames below.

Tommy could almost see General Venjix's cold, lifeless, metallic face in his mind as the MegaZord landed behind its defeated adversary. The seismic blasts continued, as the decapitated serpent Zord's body slowly exploded and burned into nothingness. The eight Rangers stood in their seats and cheered as the satanic Serpentera, was at long last, sentenced to a fiery grave.

It was finally over….

**Please Review**


	28. Death is easy

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

The soiled, tattered body of the Crimson MegaZord disassembled even quicker than it had assembled. It wasn't long before the six Zords it consisted of retreated from the lunar surface, and disappeared into the starry depths of space. And thus, its six pilots were left standing in its place on the moon floor.

Meanwhile, the Astro MegaZord slowly shifted back into it's original state, as the Astro Megaship Mark II. The spacious vessel had come a long way since it's unveiling at the N.A.S.A.D.A. Spaceport on Earth. It's once shining silver and blue body was now mired in dust and filth. In several spots, it's outer covering had been dented and cracked. It's various thrusters blinked on and off as it came to a rickety, rough landing next to the Rangers. As the exit hatch slowly lowered to the ground, revealing the Red Space Ranger and Red Turbo Ranger, it became difficult to imagine that this ship had been brand new less than forty eight hours ago.

Yet even the condition of their ship could not erase the smiles from the faces of the Red Rangers. The eight defenders of Earth exchanged relieved and heartfelt hugs, handshakes, and high fives. Their laughter echoed throughout the Sea of Tranquility, as the first sounds of decency and virtue to grace the moon since the arrival of Venjix and his forces.

And then their heads turned, to watch the mountainous flames dance below the rippling oxygen field. They each felt the heat against their red suits as the last remaining bits of Serpentera, and the Machine Empire's legacy of evil and hatred, burned to the ground.

Turning to look at each other through sweat stained visors, the eight men nodded to one another.

Andros did the honours. "Power down."

The eight Red Rangers instantly vanished. Standing in their places were the men who'd risked their lives for a planet they called home. For billions of innocent faces, most of which they would never see.

Standing between Carter and Cole , T.J. placed his hands on their shoulders. "Guess we didn't do so bad." he said with grin.

Cole managed a shy smile, and nodded.

Carter chuckled. "Yeah. We did okay."

Dusting the dirt off his leather jacket, Jason looked to Tommy, to find that the veteran Ranger had already been looking at him.

He smiled. "So what do you say bro? Think this was one for the books?"

Tommy returned the look, and held out his hand. "Definitely one for the books."

The two old friends slapped hands once again.

"Ehem," Andros coughed an attention getter over his team mates. Stepping in front of his team mates, the seven men noticed there was something very different about him. His eyes seemed to have a certain twinkle that they had lacked before. It was as if the battle had changed him in some miraculous way...

"Before we...head home. I just...well, I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you. For putting your lives on the line, for putting your trust in Tommy and I, and helping us to save the world from a-" For a brief moment, he turned his head back to the dimming fire. "-terrible threat."

Tommy nodded, and moved to stand next to his partner. "We, as well as the entire Earth, are in your debt."

Shaking away a nagging thought of his friends on Mirinoi, Leo nodded. "We know you both would have done the same."

Wes stepped forward, his arms crossed in front of him. "And without your leadership, this mission might not have been the success that it was."

The Silver Guardian reached out his hand, which Tommy gladly accepted.

But before they two men could even loosen their grip, a faint, yet distinctly familiar sound made its presence felt among them.

The eight men froze, letting their senses guide them. It wasn't long before they verified what they were hearing.

It was a voice, a man's voice. This individual, whoever he was, was crying. Sobbing in fact. And yet, it wasn't coming from anywhere close by. No, the voice had an automated tone to it, as if it were being transmitted through a communicator of some sort.

Tommy looked down at Wes' arm. The two men locked eyes, as they realized not only where the voice was coming from, but who it was.

Releasing Tommy's hand, Wes held his Chrono Morpher up to his lips, and pressed the transmission button.

"Eric?"

Sending transmission." D.E.C.A.'s robotic voice called over the intercom.

Finally, after staying for what seemed like an appropriate length of time, he was able to slip away. It wasn't that he was callous or uncaring; he simply couldn't stay in that room.

The high that came with victory only to be met with the cold reality of the death of a comrade hit too close to home.

Finally finding a section of wall that wasn't too dirty or bashed in, Leo Corbett slumped down against it, closed his eyes and tried to stop his hands from shaking.

Venjix had been destroyed.

The Earth was saved.

The other rangers could happily go back into retirement, ending their careers on high notes. They could go back to their jobs, their loved ones… they could go back to their lives.

He wouldn't get off so easily.

For him it was only beginning.

He had a sudden bout of clarity, untempered by optimism or any naïve hope.

There was going to be a war. History had shown too often what would happen when too cultures could not co-exist.

They fought and killed each other.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice.

"Hey Andros," said Leo, looking up at the red Space ranger. He exhaled. "Nothing," he answered, "Just hanging."

"Nothing wrong with that," said the Kerovan, sitting down next to him.

Leo suddenly laughed.

"What?" asked Andros.

"It's just," began Leo, "You gave us such a nice ship and we made such a mess of it." He laughed again. "Twice in my case."

"_What?_"

"Yeah," Leo answered evasively, "We kinda went and blew up the Megaship."

Andros burst out laughing.

"I really shouldn't be finding that funny," he said, "I mean, _come on_, that was my home for _two years_."

"Now I feel guilty," said the Galaxy ranger, his words belied by his smirk.

"Okay, I have to know," said Andros, "_How?_"

After Leo gave his the cliff notes version of their final fight against Trakeena and the Scorpion Stinger Andros chuckled again.

"What?" asked Leo.

"Oh nothing," replied Andros, "Inside joke. Just ask T.J. what he thinks of that plan some time. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I almost died today," said Leo evenly and then, suddenly, the dam burst and the words spilled out like a torrent, "And the thing is; it doesn't bother me. Things are getting so bad at home that I actually thought dying would be preferable so then at least I wouldn't have to deal with it. War will be declared any day and people are going to get hurt. Maybe even people close to me. I mean, it's happened before. And I… I can't lose her again."

"What?" said Andros, "I'm lost here."

"Kendrix is alive," said Leo."

"What? How," began the Kerovan, "I heard Carter ask about you and her but I thought he didn't know- but _how?_"

"I don't know," answered Leo, "She just is. It's complicated." He sighed again. "I can't stop what's going to happen," he said, "None of us can." He looked up. "But there is something you can do for me Andros."

"What do you need?" he replied, "Anything."

"Get Karone out. The others won't leave for anything, they've been with the colony from Day One but you're her brother. You might be able to get at least one person out of this mess."

"I can do that," said Andros.

Their morphers beeped.

"_It's time._"

"Sending transmission." D.E.C.A.'s robotic voice called over the intercom.

Standing on the bridge of the Astro Megaship Mark II, the nine men stood straight and tall, attempting to muster as much dignity as the could under the circumstances. Their clothes were filthy, their bodies ached with pain from the previous day's encounter, and their eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep.

But they all knew they couldn't put this off any longer.

Tommy stood above Andros' seat at the Captain's console. The others had all urged him to be the one to tell them, as he had had known him prior to the mission. With a heavy heart, Tommy had accepted, although even now, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to tell Delphine. After all, he hadn't really known him that well...

At his left stood Jason, who unfortunately had known him even less than Tommy had. Even during his time as the Gold Ranger, he had barely gotten to know any of the Aquitar Rangers. He'd been far too wrapped up in matters at hand. For this he felt guilty. Jason only hoped that wherever he was, he understood.

To his right was Andros, who had heard several stories about the legendary Aquitar Rangers as a child, though he'd never dreamed he'd actually get the opportunity to work with one. Although now that he had, he certainly wished it would have ended under different circumstances.

At the lower consoles stood the remaining four. Leo, flanked to the right by Carter, had barely slept at all. This whole incident forced him to dwell on Mirinoi even further. About the sacrifices and casualties that he, and god forbid his friends, would be forced to suffer through if in fact, the planet went to war.

At Leo's left stood Wes, flanked by Cole. Though desperately trying to maintain his dignity and composure, Wes could barely keep his eyes focused on the viewport, which had now been transformed into a large visual receiver. His eyes kept darting over to Eric, who had chosen not to be a part of the message. Yet even so, he continued to stand straight and tall, as if he were on screen. Though in his heart, Wes was glad that he wasn't. Although he still wore his usual cold expression, his cheeks were a light pink, dry from the tears that had run down his eyes, and dropped on to his uniform. It had been so surreal, seeing and hearing Eric cry like that. He'd been so wounded, so vulnerable. It was so unlike him, such a far stretch from his usual cool, withdrawn personality. In a way, it was interesting to see such a different side of his partner...

But in a lot of other ways, it wasn't.

Eric Meyers visibly flinched as the receiver flickered to life. Sitting in the centre of the picture was Delphine, White Aquitar Ranger, and leader of the team that had defended the planet Aquitar for over two thousand years. She sat at what appeared to be a command console. Around her, several other Aquitians wandered about, paying seemingly no attention to Delphine, or their transmission.

"Greetings Rangers of Earth." she spoke into the screen. Her voice was soft and warm. Yet had a commanding tone behind it that was not subtle in the least bit. "I trust your efforts on your planet's moon were a success?"

Taking a deep breath, though trying not to let her notice, Tommy nodded. "Hello Delphine, it's a pleasure to see you again. And yes, thankfully we were successful in destroying the remains of the Machine Empire, and eliminating Serpentera once and for all. Neither will be threat to the universe ever again."

A small smile came across Delphine's face as she bowed her head. "Allow me to be the first to commend you. We are all in debt to you for your efforts."

Tommy inhaled slowly.

This was the hard part.

"Thank you Delphine." he said. "I only wish that I could be speaking to you under more pleasant circumstances."

She frowned, and cocked her head to the left just a bit. "I'm sorry, but I do not understand..."

He stole a quick glance down at the floor, trying to find the words...

"Delphine...Aurico is dead."

With those words, each and every one of the Aquitians scurrying about in the background stopped dead in their tracks, and turned toward Delphine. Hundreds of eyes seemed to stare through the screen, aiming their gaze directly at Tommy. A stunned silence had gripped the other side of the monitor."

Tommy tightened his sweaty grip on the panel in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this uncomfortable. "The...the Red BattleBorg was destroyed by Serpentera. It seemed to result in some sort of...seizure. We rushed him back to Earth, hoping that exposure to water would help, but...

"I don't know if we didn't get there on time...or what it was. But...unfortunately he passed away on Earth. I...I can't tell you how sorry I am. How sorry we all are..."

There was an deafening silence as the Rangers simply stared into the screen, watching as Delphine allowed Tommy's words to sink in. Her head had tilted back into a straight vertical position. And yet, her expression had barely changed at all. Her lips, cheeks, and sensuous brown eyes had remained motionless, as if the news of Aurico's departure had frozen her into that solitary moment.

The purple blotches on her cranium however, had started to twitch and throb at a much quicker pace.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "Indeed..." she said, piercing the silence like shattering glass. "We have lost a valiant warrior...and a true friend."

Covering his eyes with a leather gloved hand, Eric turned his back to his team mates.

"I...I can't help but feel partially responsible Delphine..." said Andros, his voice dragging with it the weight of guilt. "It wasn't Aurico's responsibility to come and help us. Perhaps if I hadn't contacted-"

"No." she interrupted. Her voice left no room for argument. The purple blotches were now starting to throb harder. "Aurico knew the risks of travelling beyond our waters. Every Aquitian does. He did so not out of obligation to you, but by the guidance of a virtuous light in his soul. A light that had always guided him to those in need of his knowledge, his courage, and his many talents."

At last, Delphine looked up into the monitor. In her eyes were something the Rangers had expected to see, but were surprised nonetheless.

Tears.

"I have faith that Aurico left us, doing what he knew in his heart was right. And that my friends, comforts me. "

The eight men struggled to stay focus as they heard Eric's faint sobs from the corner of the room...

Wes' jaw tightened. Just hearing Eric, tough-as-nails, no nonsense Eric crying like that, made him want to cry too.

"We have him here, on the ship with us." Andros said, hoping she didn't notice his eyes occasionally darting away from her. "We'll bring him to you on Aquitar, and will gladly participate in any farewell service you wish to carry out."

Delphine slowly shook her head. "I'm afraid that is impossible."

Andros frowned. "I…..I don't understand."

The Rangers watched as a single tear leaked down the smooth flesh, around Delphine's eye, washed over the small patch of golden skin, and dropped on to her black tunic. It was the same kind that Aurico had worn. "His body…more than likely…is no longer with you.

"You see Rangers, unlike your own human bodies, Aquitian bodies cannot be preserved. Once our bodies cease to function, the decaying process begins almost imminently. It is a tragic burden that our kind is forced to heed, as we have little time to bid farewell to those we love, such as Aurico. A standard Aquitian body may take up to one standard hour to reduce to dust."

Eric suddenly whirled turned back to the monitor, his tear soaked face now bearing a look of horrific shock.

Delphine continued. "However, those circumstances only exist when one has perished under the immaculate waters of Aquitar…..."

A gentle breeze of relief rushed through the room, seemingly touching everyone but the Quantum Ranger.

"In an environment such as yours, the process would be far more rapid…taking perhaps half that long…."

They didn't try to stop Eric as he took off for the infirmary, still making an effort to hide his face from the screen.

Delphine's bloodshot eyes did not move. But the Rangers knew she had seen him.

Pushing his way past Cole, Wes rushed after his partner and friend, unable to bear the sight of him running like a humiliated child. Moments later, Andros would follow him.

Delphine closed her deep brown eyes, and slowly lowered her head once again. "A tragic day this is….so very tragic."

As the transmission ended, abruptly flooding the room with static, the seven men simply stood quietly, listening to the distant echo of footsteps rushing down the corridors of the Megaship.

**Please Review**


	29. Not Bad For a Rookie

**_Hi everyone. Sorry for putting the same chapter up tice. My bad_**

_Hi guys. Two more chapters to go after this_

_Also, if any of you are Mass Effect fans, could you check out my new fic "First to the Finish"? I think it has potential._

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

He hated this.

He hated hearing the sound of his own breathing as he sprinted down the halls of the Megaship. It wasn't fair that he was breathing, and his team mate, who was so much stronger, and braver than he was, wasn't any more. He hated the thought of what he might find once he reached the infirmary. He hated being so naked, so exposed, so vulnerable in front of them. Even Wes…..

This wasn't him. This wasn't Eric Meyers. But he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop the tears, the rage, the pain. The images of Aurico that writhed and rotted in his mind, torturing him like a knife twisting in his flesh.

Even now, he could still feel the limp, lifeless body of the Red Aquitar Ranger in his arms. And those eyes…..those damn dead eyes had stared up at him the entire time, blaming him, cursing him, screaming at him with a voice only he could hear.

Part of him had been so angry with Aurico for that. Why was it his fault? Had Eric dragged his Aquitian ass all the way from whatever planet he was from, and pushed him into that battle? Hell no he hadn't. Did Eric tell Serpentera to destroy the Red BattleBorg? Hell no he didn't. Was it his fucking fault that Aurico had risked his very life to travel all that way, and fight for a planet he had no obligation whatsoever to protect?

Hell no it wasn't.

But if it wasn't his fault…then why had he cried in front of everyone? Why had he humiliated himself in front of all of them, over some alien who made a dumb choice?

Why was so afraid of what lay behind the infirmary door?

Eric's hand clumsily fumbled across the switch. Grinding his teeth, furiously wiping away more tears, he desperately poked and pressed his hand against the button. But for whatever reason, the door was not opening.

Finally, his anger overcame him. His ears grew hot, and his blood bubbled as Eric threw an enraged side kick into the door. The result was an ear splitting creak as the Silver Guardian's boot collided with the metal, resulting in a dent similar to one of the moon's many craters. Feeling the fury coursing through his veins, Eric Meyers screamed. He didn't care if anyone heard him. A second kick sent the door crashing to the floor.

The infirmary smelled of the dead as Eric stepped inside.

Directly in front of him was a table, upon which the Rangers had placed Aurico's dead body. Unable to bear the sight of their departed friend's dry, lifeless corpse, they had taken a sheet from one of the cots, and used it to cover the body. When they had left the room, the outline of Aurico's body could be seen almost too clearly under the sheet.

And now, less than twenty four hours later, the sheet was flat.

Eric dropped to his knees. He so desperately wanted to stop it, but it was unavoidable. The tears began to drop down his face once again. As he pulled the sheet away, all that remained of the Red Aquitar Ranger was the black tunic he had worn when Eric had dipped him into the ocean. One of his tears fell on to the table as he realised it was still slightly damp.

No, Eric realised, that wasn't all that remained. Squinting with his bloodshot eyes, Eric noticed the presence of an extremely thin, powdery residue. It stuck to his glove as he reached down and touched it. Pinching a small sample of it between his fingers, he held it up to the light.

His breathing grew much faster as he realised that this had once been a part of Aurico's body.

Crushing the powder between his fingertips, Eric closed his eyes, desperately wanting this to all be a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. He wasn't really standing here, in a damned infirmary, in the middle of space, crying. He was at home, in Silver Hills, lying in bed asleep. Yes, a dream…..it was all a dream….

He opened his eyes.

Eric couldn't even hear himself scream as he yanked the infirmary table out from under it's legs, tossing it across the room. Aurico's tunic dropped to his feet as his remains scattered through the air. The repugnant smell of decay only grew stronger in his nostrils as Eric threw a flaming fist into the table, his muscles quivering and spasming as he dropped to one knee.

As the sick sound of bone cracking against metal echoed through his ears, Eric lost the will to be angry. He couldn't stand it any longer. His body, his heart, his soul…..they couldn't stand it any longer.

He could only sit still, on the floor of the infirmary…..and cry.

Several minutes passed by, as Eric sat alone, listening to the sounds of his heavy breathing, feeling his chest heave up and down as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice came from the door.

Eric jerked his head up in surprise.

"It was me." Andros said softly, standing in the doorway. He could see Wes looking over his shoulder, a look of deep apprehension on his face.

"What?" Eric managed, struggling to wipe away any evidence of tears.

"I locked the door."

"What?" he repeated. Eric's dark brown eyes burned a hole through the Kerovan's body. His gloved fist tightened as he pushed himself upright. The anger was returning. "Why would you do that to me? Why would you lock a dead body in-"

"Because I knew you'd come back." Andros interrupted. Eric wasn't sure if he noticed the residue under his boots as he stepped inside the room. Wes stayed where he was.

The Kerovan stood next to him, but did not look him in the face. Instead, his eyes seemed focused elsewhere. "I knew you'd come back in this room over, and over again. You'd stand by his body, thinking, wondering, re-living the incident over and over in your mind. You might even stay in here for hours at a time, waiting to give yourself some sort of….absolution. To forgive yourself for it."

Andros turned to look at Eric. "But I promise you, you won't find it here."

Angrily frowning, Eric shook his head. "This isn't my fault Andros." He said, adamantly. "I didn't do this. Aurico made a choice. It's not my fault he's dead."

"I know that." He replied.

He placed his hand on Eric's shoulder, feeling a few wet spots on his Silver Guardian uniform. "But I'm wondering , do you know that?"

In the dead silence, they could all hear the shaky exhale Eric let out through his nose. His lips were pressed tightly together as he held Andros' gaze…

Then finally, he sat down on the floor, burying his head in his hands. He didn't even have the energy to cry. He heard Andros come down next to him. Moments later, he felt an arm wrap around his left shoulder. He didn't need to look up to realise it was Wes'.

There was no place to hide any more.

"Maybe if I hadn't argued with Leo….." he said, not looking up, struggling to hide the pain in his voice. "Maybe if I had just gone ahead…and not argued about the mission. Maybe if he'd had more time….."

Wes' grip around him tightened. "You're not a soldier who leaves his men behind Eric. No matter how well you hide it from them, it's pretty plain to see. At least for me."

Andros nodded. "You were worried about us. You wanted to be there to help if something happened. That's not something to be ashamed of Eric, it's not something you need to hide because of some image you have. It's something to be proud of. It's a feeling that every true warrior carries."

He shook his head. "But what about him?!" he shouted. "I should have been more concerned for him! I mean, he was dying! I should have helped him! I could have saved him! I know I could have! But why didn't I?!"

Wes looked up at Andros.

Thinking to himself for a moment, the Kerovan wrapped his own arm around the Quantum Ranger. "Listen Eric, sometimes….life just isn't everything we expect it to be. Sometimes, the choices we make, and the paths we take, they throw things at us that we never even thought were possible. Particularly a path as dangerous, and winding as the one we've chosen to walk along. Eric, in this war we've dedicated our lives to fighting, there will be casualties. There will be heartbreak, there will be sorrow, there will be tears. I guess it's…..just a part of life sometimes."

Andros took a breath, and thought of someone. "But the important thing, isn't what's on that path we take. What's important is how we react to it, how we deal with it. How we chose to let it affect the path we've taken, and what we let it do to our hearts and our spirits."

Eric looked up at Andros.

"So I guess what you have to ask yourself is: are you willing to spend the rest of your life running from something, that you never had the ability to control? Are you going to hide from something that could help change your life, and mould you into a better person in the long run? Or are you going to stand tall, and accept reality for what it is? It may not be perfect, it may not be what we always hoped it would be. But I guess the bottom line is: your life is only what you make it. And you can't let mistakes you may, or may not have made in your past, stop you from making your life the best it can possibly be."

Staring down at the floor, Eric nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wes flash a thumbs up to the Kerovan.

He held back a smile.

He looked up at Andros. "You sound like you know what you're talkin' about."

The Kerovan's eyes seemed to focus elsewhere for a moment, before he smiled. "You have no idea."

The Quantum Ranger turned to look at Wes, and then turned back to Andros. "Thanks man."

The two Red Rangers slapped hands.

"No problem." He replied. "But you still have to buy me a new door."

Eric couldn't resist a chuckle as Wes squeezed his shoulder. "Yep, that's our Eric. The Ritalin Ranger."

The two men rose to their feet, and approached the infirmary door. "If you need us, we'll be on the bridge." Said Andros, as they stepped out into the hallway, leaving Eric to listen not to the sounds of his own heavy breathing, or the patter of tear drops against his uniform.

Only the sound of his own thoughts, as he sat inside the infirmary.

**~o~O~o~**

The engine room was not all that different from the original MegaShip. Of course there were the usual cosmetic differences that always accompanied any technological upgrade; the engines glowed blue as opposed to orange-yellow, there were less cables and the walkway above the engine had a slightly different layout. Despite all that, it was still good to be somewhere that felt familiar. Leo needed what was familiar right now. He heard incoming footsteps and he turned around to address T.J.

"Any idea how long it will take before we can off?" he asked the former Space Ranger.

"Should be around one hour," he replied, "Apparently, the navigation systems took a bit of a knock during the fight. If we tried to take off now, we could actually just drive straight back into the moon and the computer wouldn't notice. We want to be _really_ sure that that's fixed before leaving."

"Seems like a good idea," said Leo, nodding solemnly. He hesitated before asking, "What happened to Andros?"

The engine room was silent for a good thirty seconds.

"Do you remember Ashley?" he asked finally.

"Yeah," affirmed Leo, "She was the yellow ranger. Didn't she and Andros have a thing going on?"

"You could call it that," he said, "She got hurt awhile back. Crippled… her back was broken by Steelon."

"Which would explain what happened down on the moon," Leo said softly.

"Yeah," said T.J., "Anyway, Andros confiscated our morphers and blasted off to God knows where without any contact for three years. Yesterday was the first I'd heard from him."

"Whoa! That's…" Leo stumbled for something to say, "I-I have nothing. I don't what to say." His face lit up suddenly. "Actually I do," he said, "I don't think he's going to leave again."

"What makes you say that?" T.J.'s voice gained just a _hint_ of hope.

"We had a bit of a chat just before we contacted Delphine," he said, "He seemed better than when I first saw him. I got the feeling he was do something important on Earth."

The two were silent several minutes. Leo looked like he was going to speak but he remained silent each time.

_Ah, what the hell?_

"Andros told me to ask you what you'd think of blowing up a ship and most of your weapons to take down an enemy," Leo said suddenly.

T.J. scoffed.

"He did, did he?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Long story," he said, "But here are the cliff notes; I put our MegaZord on self-destruct to take down a monster. It failed. Then I rammed our main weapons down its throat. That worked, by the way."

**~o~O~o~**

Sitting alone in the Megaship's eatery, Cole found himself appreciating the calm stillness spread throughout the room. Golden silence, in contrast to the hellacious uproar of explosions and steel clanging against steel that he was still having trouble eradicating from his mind.

On the counter were several sealed packages of food, which reminded Cole of the TV dinner that he had once eaten at Max's "pad". Frankly, Cole thought it resembled an apartment much more than a pad, but he'd never lived in either, so who was he to argue?

Anyway, he wasn't hungry. Reaching into the back of his jeans pocket, he pulled out the wrap-around gauze he had asked Wes to get from the infirmary for him. Eric hadn't come out yet, and Cole wasn't willing to take his chances on whether or not he was welcome.

Setting the gauze on the table, and reaching up toward his taped left arm, Cole remembered that wasn't exactly an unusual sentiment for him. At least here, amongst his fellow Red Rangers. It was something Cole had grown to accept. He knew that after yesterday, he was lucky to even be alive, let alone sitting here in perfect health.

He winced as he peeled the tape of his skin, revealing an inner layer of blood soaked gauze around his wound. Well, nearly perfect health.

Wrapping a fresh layer of gauze around his arm, he knew that there were more important things in life than being accepted, or liked. Thankfully, he still had his good health, and would return home to an Earth no longer threatened by General Venjix, Serpentera, or the Machine Empire. He would be able to continue on as the Red Wild Force Ranger, continuing to protect the Earth against Master Org and his minions. And for that, Cole was grateful.

Wrapping the tape back around his arm, he sighed. Though he had to admit, it would have been nice to go home, knowing he'd at least earned the respect of the nine men he'd risked his life alongside.

He pushed it out of his mind as he finished taping, and tossed the bloody gauze into the waste container.

"I knew that wasn't there before."

Jason's voice nearly triggered one of Cole's animalistic reflexes as he jumped in his chair, surprised.

"Jason…..um…..hey."

The original Red Ranger's expression was a cold one. Cold, yet curious, as he stepped inside the eatery. "Is that Venjix's handiwork?"

Pursing his lips together, and trying not to act reluctant, Cole shook his head. "When the Lion Zord tipped over, I fell against the side of the cockpit. I must have snagged my arm on a lever, or a piece of steel or something."

As a small smile spread across Jason's face, Cole wondered what sort of condescending comment he'd come up with this time…..

"Funny isn't it?" he said. "Those suits can protect us against blades, blasters, claws, explosions, god knows what else. But sometimes the littlest thing can get past it."

Cole nodded, giving Jason a small grin. He had to admit, he was right. Though perhaps he was saving his comment for later.

The older man took a seat across from him. Oddly enough, Cole observed, this was the very table they'd sat at when he'd made a complete fool out of himself in front of this veteran Ranger. He shuddered at the thought. A sudden fear of déjà vu swept over him.

"Uh, listen, if you want to eat here, I can-"

"Is it okay?" he interrupted.

"What?"

"The wound. It's not serious or anything is it?"

The Red Wild Force Ranger hid his confused frown. "Um, no, not really. It just got a little deep. I have a friend back home who's good with cuts and injuries and stuff. She'll take care of me."

Jason nodded. For a moment, the two men simply sat in silence, the veteran staring off into space, and Cole simply keeping his eyes down, avoiding eye contact.

Cole forced himself to disrupt the silence. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I'll live. Though I have to admit, that was probably one of the toughest battles I've ever been in."

"Really?" Cole asked, letting the nervous rookie inside get the better of him. He instantly switched back to his cool, calm tone. His lip curled into a small half smile. "I would have thought an experienced warrior such as yourself would have fought battles far more gruelling than this."

He shrugged. "Maybe a few. But that was a long time ago."

Cole continued his tirade of smooth talk, wondering if Jason was picking up the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sure as the original Red Ranger, you've seen wonders far more extravagant, and places far more exquisite than this. This was probably all just a trial run for you."

Judging from the look on his face, Cole knew Jason had indeed picked up on his sarcastic tone. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Yeah, maybe I have rookie. Maybe I have seen, and been to places a heck of a lot scarier than the moon. And maybe as a Ranger, I put my neck on the line more than you have in your entire life. But let me tell you something, in all the missions I've been on, out of all the weird places I've been and seen, and out of all the partners I've had…."

Cole looked directly into Jason's eyes, preparing for the confrontation that he knew he'd brought upon himself…..

"…I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you."

The young man's eyes widened. For a moment, he couldn't even speak.

"Uh…..w-what?"

Jason nodded, and leaned back in his chair. "That's right kid. You really saved our butts out there by bringing in those two extra Zords. Without them, I think it's safe to say we'd all be dead right now."

"Oh." He replied, disappointed. He thought he was talking about something else….

"And," he continued. "I've also got to compliment you on your fighting skills. Not only were you an awesome partner against Venjix, but….you didn't quit on me. You never gave up. I've got to admit, there were times yesterday, when even I didn't think we'd make it. But you never seemed to lose faith. I admire that."

Cole smiled, he was liking where this was going.

"And…well, there's just something special about you kid. I can't really put my finger on it, but it's there. You've got a certain spark about you that I can't really in the others. Even Tommy."

Jason grinned. "I guess maybe, in a corny way, you remind me of myself when I was a Ranger."

Cole's jaw dropped. This was the last thing he'd expected to hear from a man who less than forty eight hours ago had told him to stay away from him.

His eyes dropped back to the table. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. I thought you saw me as…..I don't know…an idiot or something. A dumb rookie who just gets in the way, and does clumsy, stupid things all the time."

"I did."

Taken aback my his words, Cole shrugged it off. "Well, at least you admitted it."

Suddenly, the young man's heart warmed as Jason reached across the table, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But what you did out there proved something. Not just to me, but to the guys, and anyone else whose ever doubted you."

Cole looked up at Jason. "Yesterday you proved that you have the courage, intelligence, honor, the will to sacrifice, and that never-say-die attitude that every true Power Ranger must have. Add that up with that certain something I can't name, and I'd say that makes you an amazing Power Ranger kid. It was my pleasure to fight along side you."

With that, the original Red Ranger removed his hand from Cole's shoulder, and placed it out in front of him. Smiling, the newest Red Ranger reached out, and shook it.

"I've got to admit," Jason added. "You did well rookie."

Releasing Cole's hand, Jason turned to leave. Then suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

He turned his head back to look at the younger man. "I mean, Cole. You did well Cole."

The Red Wild Force Ranger blinked a tear from his eye as the eatery door slid closed behind the departing Jason.

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter. As always, please review and , if you have time, check out "Fight for the Lost"_


	30. Forever Red

**Hey guys, sorry again for the wait. There is only one chapter left after this one. For anyone interested, my next two projects will be a sequel to this story called "The Enemy Within". Some of you may have already seen a story with that title on my profile. However, I will be taking the current one down soon and will replace it with better written and longer chapters. I will also be doing a Mass Effect novelisation called "First to the Finish". It is an interactive story where the readers can occasionally vote on what happens. I would really like it if you had a look at both and left some feedback. These projects will also have consistent updates.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

CHAPTER THIRTY

The sun was beautiful. A bright pinkish orange orb gradually descending below the horizon, it cast a slowly dimming glow over the N.A.S.A.D.A. spaceport.

The nine men stood together now, in a circle. Tommy, flanked to the left by Leo, then Andros, followed by Eric, Carter, Cole, Jason, Wes, and finally T.J.. Between Eric and Carter, a just slightly noticeable space had been left. They did not speak of it, nor did they ignore that it was there.

It was their unspoken tribute to him.

For a long time, nothing was said, as the nine men simply stood in silence.

But then again, nothing really needed to be said.

Occasionally glancing to his right, Eric Meyers could almost see him now. Though he knew that he would always see him in his mind and in his heart. Though he'd barely known him, Eric would never forget Aurico. To risk your own wellbeing, put your life on the line, and fight for a cause that was meaningful and true to you, was one thing. But to make that ultimate sacrifice, not only for your partners, not only for your friends, but for billions of lives which you would otherwise never touch, that Eric knew, what a true hero was. That above all else, was what it meant to be a Power Ranger. It was a lesson, and a truth that Eric would take with him for the remainder of his existence. He only hoped that somewhere, someday, the name of the Quantum Ranger could be spoken in the same regard as that of the Red Aquitar Ranger's.

Looking out to the sunset, into the beauty of the high heavens, Carter Grayson couldn't help but think of his Father. On the moon he'd made a very special promise to the man he remembered so fondly in his dreams: to make him proud. That would be his present to him. And now, as the wind blew his sandy coloured hair back across his scalp, Carter could feel the eyes on him. Not the eyes of his peers, but the eyes of his Father, looking down on him from above. He smiled, as the feeling in his heart grew warmer than the sunlight shining down on them.

Cole Evans loved sunsets. In the Amazons, the Wise Men and Tribe Leaders had often spoken about them. Just before he'd left the jungle in search of his parents, one such Wise Man had approached him. "The sun has set on this era in your life young one," he had said. "But fear not, for as the heavens guide you on your path, you will live to see a much brighter sun rise, that of your future." Cole thought of his words now, pondering just how far he'd come since leaving the jungle, and where his path would take him next.

Jason Lee Scott had many reasons to smile. The fact that he had once again dawned the helmet of the Red Morphin Ranger, and helped save the Earth from a terrible threat being only one of them. On the voyage home, Jason had been surprised when Andros had offered him the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin as a gift, a memento of not only his efforts on the moon, but of his entire career as a Power Ranger. Though flattered, and initially tempted to accept the coin, he declined the offer. Although his past as a Ranger would forever remain with him, and it was something he would always hold close and dear to his heart, it would be selfish of him to take the coin as his own. Although he had been the first to undertake its awesome powers, he almost certainly would not be the last. But more importantly, he wasn't the Red Ranger any more. He was Jason Lee Scott, husband of a beautiful woman named Emily, and soon-to-be Father of a beautiful baby girl. That was all that mattered now. In any event, he'd moments ago received something more valuable to him than any Power Coin: An invitation to dinner with Tommy and his wife.

Looking over at his partner and friend Eric, Wes Collins' lips curled into a small grin. He was still almost unable to believe what he'd seen on the Megaship just hours ago. For the first time in his life, Eric had let him in. He'd truly let him in. It just seemed so surreal, to see tears fall from the eyes of a man who had once refused to work with him altogether, simply because of his upbringing. He hoped that in time, Eric would grow to let him in on a regular basis, and to realise once and for all, that he wasn't there to scoff at him, or pass judgement on him. He simply wanted friendship. And in time, he hoped that friendship would grow stronger, strengthening not only their personal bond, but their bond as Power Rangers, and as the leaders of the Silver Guardians. Time. Wes had said it before, and right now, it was all he could think about. From here on out, the future looked bright.

With his fist thrust outward, clenched next to the others, Theodore J Jarvis Johnson thought quietly to himself. Andros had indeed stripped him of his Red Turbo Powers, just as he'd anticipated he would. Ironically, he thought, it wasn't the first time Andros had stripped him of his powers. Although this time, he was perfectly fine with it. He understood full well that the Red Turbo Ranger belonged on Eltare now. And in any event, he had grateful for the opportunity to suit up as a Ranger one last time. And despite the fact that he'd nearly been killed by a ruthless mechanical tyrant, it had all been worth it. Glancing over at Andros, he was sure of that more than anything else.

Tommy Oliver bowed his head, and closed his deep brown eyes. Once again, it was time to leave this life behind. Never in his wildest dreams had Tommy believed that he would once again dawn a helmet, and see the world through the eyes of a Power Ranger. For so long he'd thought it to be merely a part of his past. Never again to have any bearing on his adult life, or his life with his family. Tommy had never been a bitter man. When he'd given up his life as a Power Ranger, he'd made a promise to himself. Never, would he live his life in the past. Never would Tommy Oliver take normal life for granted. Especially one in which he had the love of a wife and a son. Despite the fact that he'd been such a big part of the Power Rangers, the Power Rangers weren't necessarily such a big part of him. At least, they didn't have to be. Not anymore. And yet, only when he'd strapped on a morpher again, and transformed himself once again, into the ultimate fighting force that he'd lived his adolescence as, did he come to realise two very important things. The first had certainly come as a surprise, yet not necessarily an unwelcome one: he'd missed it. Indeed, a small part of him had truly missed this life. The second however, seemed much more important: that was okay. It was okay to occasionally look back, and miss the electricity, the power flowing through your veins, as the adrenaline pushed you forward, urging you to go on. It was okay to miss that. And Tommy knew full well that in the coming years, he would miss it sometimes. But that didn't worry him whatsoever. For deep in his heart, down within a soul that had survived wars with satanic, maniacal monsters, MegaZord battles, dark dimensions, and power transfers, Tommy knew what was waiting at home was something he'd miss so much more, if it ever left him. It was something he needed more than any power morpher. Just then, a third realisation came to Tommy Oliver: he couldn't wait to be home.

Watching the smiles on the faces of his team mates made Leo Corbett happy. For the first time in a long time, he himself actually smiled. Unfortunately, a thought dwelled deep down in his gut that nearly eclipsed the joy of this moment. While the other Rangers were going home to smiles, laughter, and a hero's warm embrace, Leo was returning to something much worse. Corruption, anger, greed, these were what awaited the Red Galaxy Ranger upon his return to Mirinoi. Leo desperately fought back the depression and despair that clogged his mind. He would not tarnish this moment for the other Rangers. He knew, that as long as he and his friends continued on with the same persistence, and the will to survive that had pulled his and his partners through this battle, that everything would be alright in the end. At least, he hoped so...

Seeing T.J. look over at him, Andros smiled, and returned the look. For so long, he'd thought himself all alone in the universe. And for his failures, he'd thought he deserved every bit of that loneliness. Every tear fallen, every nightmare forced into recession, all the empty, sleepless nights he'd spent wondering if perhaps it could have been different somehow. There were periods where he didn't speak for days. Not because he didn't want to, but because there was simply no one to talk to. Little did Andros know, that he had never been truly alone. The thoughts, hopes, and prayers of the friends he'd left behind, had always been with him. Thanks to T.J., he knew that now. He only wished he'd seen it sooner. And now, he knew, it was time to do something he should have done a long time ago. It was time to face his fear, to confront his nightmares, to end the flaming madness raging in his heart. It was time to go home, to see her. The thought of doing so made him more nervous and scared than he'd ever been as a Power Ranger. But as he turned once again to look at his friend, at the man who had had shown him the way, and brought him back here today, he was suddenly comforted. At least now he knew that he wasn't alone. He was never alone.

At long last, Tommy was the one to break the silence. "Thank you, Rangers." he said. "You've all done a great service to the entire universe. I believe I said it on the moon: today, Andros, myself, and the universe itself are in your debt."

For a moment, the silence returned.

"Don't mention it bro." Jason said, a smile slowly spread across his cheeks.

And then, he held his fist out in the centre of the circle.

Returning the smile, Tommy returned the gesture, touching his fist to Jason's.

Then, T.J. stuck his own fist out, brushing his enclosed hand against the other two. Carter mirrored the gesture, followed Eric, Leo, and then the rest.

As the nine Red Rangers stood together, their hands touching in a gesture of respect, the rookie Cole Evans spoke two words. Two words that would forever bind the nine men, as well as the departed Aurico, together in a bond, a friendship, and a brotherhood that would expand across the stars.

"Forever Red."

The nine men each gave a nod, as if accepting this brotherhood for what it was, with honour and pride in their hearts.

"Well," Tommy said. "I guess it's time to say goodbye again."

With those words, the nine Red Rangers closed their fists together even tighter.

"May the power protect you all."

Then at last, the circle was broken, as Tommy Oliver, as ominous and mysteriously as he had appeared, turned and walked away. The remaining Rangers simply watched the legendary hero grow smaller in the distance, as he made his way toward his vehicle.

"Wow..." Cole uttered, in awe. He looked up at Jason. "So that was Tommy huh?"

"Yep," Jason replied, watching his old friend go. "That's him."

Cole nodded. "You know, I think he really is the greatest Ranger."

The resulting uproar of laughter shattered the silence to bits.

Confused, Cole looked back to his team mates. Though at least he knew they were laughing with him this time, and not at him. "What? What did I say?"

Flashing his winning smile, T.J. placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Well, I wouldn't go that far! After all, let's not forget I was the one who replaced him!"

Jason's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I mean, I was the one doing all the work, while he was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly! Gimmie a break!"

As the eight men began their walks back to their respective vehicles, Carter shrugged. "Alright, well, at least his haircut's regulation now. Right?"

"Eh, he's okay." Eric chimed in. "But we can't deny that my Q-Rex would eat his DragonZord for lunch, now can we?"

"Hey! I don't recall him discovering any new galaxies!" said Leo.

"Well, what about demon armies?" Carter called out. "How many of those has he taken down?"

"Wait wait wait," Wes interrupted, holding his arms up in the air. "Now, I changed history! So why does he have a fan club, and I don't?"

"Hey pal," Andros said, smiling. "I saved two worlds! What about that?"

"Hey now! You want stories?" T.J. called out. "Did I ever tell you guys, about the time I got baked into a giant pizza?"

The sounds of laughter, joyous talks, and recollection echoed throughout the N.A.S.A.D.A. spaceport as the now bright red sun continued its descent down toward the horizon.

**Please Review and check out the other stories. Thanks**


End file.
